<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fade-crossed friends by SerenPedac, WinterWolfWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250408">Fade-crossed friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenPedac/pseuds/SerenPedac'>SerenPedac</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolfWitch/pseuds/WinterWolfWitch'>WinterWolfWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Innuendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenPedac/pseuds/SerenPedac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolfWitch/pseuds/WinterWolfWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been the end. Corypheus defeated and a moment for the Inquisition to catch its breath and lick its wounds. Instead, it seemed the enemy had one last trick up his sleeve and no one could have predicted the outcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor&amp;Female Inquisitor, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a collaboration project of the Dragon Age OC Emporium Discord. Featuring WinterWolfWitch's Gwen Trevelyan and SerenPedac's Rhiann Trevelyan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in Thedas universe<br/>
</p><p class="gwen">This is it, she thought. This,  right here,  is the moment everything we’ve done has come down to. All the months of planning, all the sacrifices, all the people we lost along the way, it all comes down to me standing here, again, with him.  </p><p class="gwen">Breathing heavily, exhaustion weighing her limbs down like a bog, she shifted her grip on her staff. There was nothing now, nothing but the dozen yards or so that separated her from him, his cold look of malice boring into the depths of her soul even now. Acrid smoke filled her nostrils and made her eyes water and she resisted the urge to cough. She had come so close to dying the last time and it wasn’t just her body that still bore the scars. There was so much more to lose now. How many had given their lives in this battle alone? Gwen could no longer bear to look at the bodies that littered the ground around her, many of them crumpled in sickening and unnatural positions. They had all given everything to hurt him, but hurt he was. In Haven she had been terrified beyond reason, but now she burned with a cold rage she hardly recognised. </p><p class="gwen">Everything had gone strangely quiet, even the constant barrage of explosions had ceased, as if all of Thedas was holding its breath for these final moments.<br/>
His deformed features curled into a contemptuous sneer, his eyes cold, even as he extended his Orb skywards. </p><p class="gwen">“Dumat! Ancient ones, I beseech you! If you exist, —if you ever truly existed—aid me now!” </p><p class="gwen">Her eyes were pulled to the Orb and the sky beyond it involuntarily, expecting the very heavens to rip open at his command. Nothing happened. </p><p class="gwen">She thrust out the Anchor reflexively, pure instinct and every grain of defiance she could muster channeled into one last, desperate act. They were both equally surprised when the Orb was ripped from his hand and into hers, Anchor and Orb reunited at last.<br/>
With the removal of the orb, the last of Corypheus' strength seemed to ebb away and she watched him stagger to his knees with a small thrill of victory. Hope infused her when he didn’t appear to get back up and not wasting another second in case she was wrong, she activated the Orb and targeted the Breach that loomed over her like the eye of a wrathful god. It was her turn to smirk as she thought it would seem his gods remained silent this day. </p><p class="gwen">Spent, the Orb slipped from her hand with a hollow thud, now no more magical than a table ornament. Closing the distance between herself and the creature that had terrorised them all for so long, Gwen felt nothing but cold fury, eradicating every last trace of fear. </p><p class="gwen">“You wanted into the Fade?” she hissed, even as she raised the Anchor to rip the very fabric of the veil. He could rot there for all eternity, as far as she was concerned; perhaps he could spend the time to atone for every death on his conscience. She watched with detachment as he screamed hoarsely, the rift devouring him like the hungry jaws of death. And then, just as she got ready to permanently close off his only means of escape, his arm lashed out, his long-fingered claws clamping down on her wrist with bone-crunching force. Her screams joined his as he yanked her through with him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the same time in another Thedas<br/>
</p><p class="rhiann">Sour bile rose in her throat as Rhiann stood up on legs still shaking from whatever Corypheus had thrown at her. This was crazy. She was crazy to face him with none of her friends left standing. Either that or very brave. Crazy seemed more likely, but she didn’t really have a choice, did she? This was the moment she—no, they—had been preparing for all this time. </p><p class="rhiann">Red lightning sparked around Corypheus, his tainted magic crawling over Rhiann’s skin. She grasped for a trace of fire, a touch of cold, could almost feel it on the tips of her fingers, but it stayed there, just out of reach. Oh, Maker! This couldn’t be happening. Not now.</p><p class="rhiann">His voice boomed around her and she cowered back, just like she’d done the first time she’d heard it. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Back then, she’d been willing to die if that would save everyone else. All alone and afraid, she hadn’t stood a chance against him. But now, people from all across Thedas had her back. Many, too many, had fallen as they fought alongside her. However, so many others still lived and they were with her, believing that she would succeed. That she would stop this evil. Well, this time he’d better be the one willing to die, because she surely wasn’t.</p><p class="rhiann">With not a single drop of mana left to draw from the Fade, Rhiann stopped resisting the pressure building in her hand. Magic flowed into the mark, sputtering and crackling and— Maker, why did it have to hurt like this? The Orb pulled at the mark, yanking her arm forward. A flash of light and the Orb flew into her hand, making her stumble a step back. She gritted her teeth together, she might stumble, but she would not fall.</p><p class="rhiann">Corypheus was the one who fell.</p><p class="rhiann">Power rushed through her, more power than she’d ever had. This must be how heroes felt and just like a hero, she had one last thing left to do. With a cry, she reached up, tearing the sky open one final time. </p><p class="rhiann">She stepped closer to Corypheus, the mark now burning hot. Blinding light swallowed him and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her knees buckled. This was it. Suddenly, something closed around her hand, pulling her along. Her eyes flew open, but all she saw was a blur of green and black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A familiar return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhiann and Gwen find themselves in the Fade. At least they are not alone, but can they trust this stranger that has so much in common with them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">Rhiann hit the ground, rolling over several times before coming to a halt. A deep breath-in confirmed she was still alive, though battered and a dull ache pulsed behind her eyes as the world around her slowly swam into vision. Rocks were scattered all around, some hanging suspended in the sky that glowed with a sickening greenish light, but there was no sign of Corypheus. Not a breeze disturbed the dust that covered everything including her. Making a face at the layer of grime coating her, she wiped her hands on her legs and froze. Rocks hanging in the air. Greenish light. Shit. She’d been here before and this place hadn’t exactly been high on her list of destinations to revisit. </p>
<p class="rhiann">She rose to her feet, pressing a hand to her aching forehead, and looked around. Near the hill to her right, a shape she’d thought a rock moved. It could still be a rock, this was the Fade after all, but a rock didn’t have blonde hair like that. Probably. Corypheus surely didn’t. The thought brought a smile to her lips and she made her way to what turned out to be a woman lying on the ground. Just like she had moments before. The woman could be a spirit, trying to mimic her and failing, but right now, she’d welcome any company.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Hey, are you alright?” Rhiann asked when she was a few steps away. </p>
<p class="gwen">Had someone asked her what she liked about being the Inquisitor, having the wind knocked out of her certainly wouldn’t have high up on the list. And yet it seemed to happen with disturbing frequency. After a dizzying and disorienting spin, she hit the ground hard and for a moment she was convinced her lungs would not let her draw another breath. When she was finally able to inhale, she did so like a drowning woman coming up for air. Her head was still spinning, but even as she tried to get her bearings, her eyes searched for Corypheus. Where had he brought her? The landscape looked very much like it had when they went through the rift at Adamant, but she saw no sign of him. </p>
<p class="gwen">And yet...It felt <em>different</em> than it had before. Her immediate surroundings were so very similar to where they had landed the first time, Corypheus had to have had a hand in bringing her here. Somehow it seemed less threatening, even though it should have been a lot more intimidating, considering she did not have her team with her this time. She pushed away the implications of that thought, gathering herself to scramble to her feet, when a voice called from behind.  Turning her head cautiously and gathering her magic for a protective shield, she peered at the source of that voice through the dishevelled strands of hair that had been dislodged from the fall. </p>
<p class="gwen">A woman approached, the mail trimmings on her armour catching the light as she walked. The brightly coloured orange sash on her waist swayed in time with her every step and Gwen realised where she had seen that particular style before: it was one of the sets Harritt had made for her back in Haven! Gwen felt her eyes drawn to the woman’s face, where strikingly blue eyes met hers with friendly curiosity, her lips curled in a disarming smile. She returned the smile without giving it another thought; there certainly seemed to be no malice or artifice in it before she remembered where she was. She never thought to find herself in the Fade physically <em>ever </em>and now she was here for the second time. It was a chilling thought. </p>
<p class="gwen">The spirit of the Divine had been there to guide her through the first time, but she could not count on that happening twice. Spirits and demons alike were attracted to fade walkers for all sorts of reasons and their motives were always obscure, at best. Still, it could not be denied she was going to need help if she was to have any chance at all of getting out again, especially since the Anchor on her hand seemed to have died. Tearing her eyes away from her hand that seemed dull and lifeless without the glow she had become so accustomed to, she realised the other woman bore the same markings. Frowning slightly, she tried to grasp the implications of that, even as she pushed herself to her feet.  Wincing when her bruised ribs protested such an endeavour, she straightened as best she could and nodded, realising she hadn’t answered the other woman’s question yet. </p>
<p class="gwen">“It would seem everything is still more or less where it used to be, although I can’t say the same for myself.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Smiling ruefully, Gwen decided giving this apparition the benefit of the doubt would be the wisest course of action, there was no point looking for trouble. Running her eyes over the armour set, she wondered what happened to her set. Was there significance in the fact the other woman was wearing it? </p>
<p class="gwen">“My name is Gwen,” she said. Perhaps a friendly conversation would yield some insights as to whether this entity was to be a friend or a foe. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Gwen? That wasn’t the kind of name she’d expect a spirit to take, but a demon trying to misguide her might. Rhiann stayed at a safe distance insofar as distance had any meaning in the Fade.  </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’m Rhiann.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">With her simple coat and her hair all dishevelled, the woman—Gwen—didn’t look dangerous at all. She looked more like she’d been through a storm, followed by a fall down a cliff. Or like she’d been pulled into the Fade. Rhiann could confirm she pretty much felt the way the other woman looked and that wasn’t their only similarity. Gwen’s earlier comment suggested she hadn’t planned to be here either, so what was she doing here? </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’m glad you’re alright. Do you by chance know how you got here? Because I have no idea.”</p>
<p class="gwen">Tilting her head as she studied the other woman, Gwen tried to hide her surprise by letting her gaze wander over their surroundings. She would have expected an offer of help from either spirit or demon, but this one seemed to have adopted the role of a fellow lost traveller? </p>
<p class="gwen">“Rhiann.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She repeated the name thoughtfully, wondering if there was a clue in it. It also bought her a few more seconds while she pondered her options and how to respond. Staying in one place too long was probably ill-advised, so she gestured to Rhiann to follow as she picked a direction at random.  </p>
<p class="gwen">“I know how I got here and who to thank for that and if he’s still around, we don’t want to make it too easy for him to find us.”  Casting a quick side-ways glance, she tried to read Rhiann’s expression. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Are you alright? Is this your first time in the Fade?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Now that they were closer, she could sense magic in the other woman, something that did nothing to ease her wariness. The fight with Corypheus had left her mana all but depleted and she doubted she could do little more than throw up a shield if push came to shove. On the other hand, the Fade was a prime source for finding random strands of lyrium, but that would bolster her involuntary companion as much as it would her. She already missed her staff, it had been ripped out of her hand when Corypheus yanked her through and for all she knew, it was lost somewhere in the Fade now. </p>
<p class="gwen">Was that a small light up ahead? Shielding her eyes from the ethereal glow around them, she squinted as she waited for Rhiann to respond. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann startled when she saw the dull mark on Gwen’s hand. The spirit or whatever it was might’ve gotten a lot wrong about her, but that part was right. She bit back a remark about it, instead glancing at her own hand. There was no glow, no tingly feeling. It was almost like it was broken. Could that happen? She needed Solas. He was the one who knew all about the Fade and magic and the mark and spirits, he should be here with her. Right now. But he wasn’t and Gwen was.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She continued walking next to Gwen, trying to follow the breathing patterns Cassandra had taught her. Slowly in and slowly out. While she wasn’t sure who the other woman was afraid to encounter, she knew that she’d rather not run into Corypheus over here. Keep moving seemed like the sensible thing to do. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Trying to see what Gwen was looking at, Rhiann considered the question. Was her discomfort that obvious? Well, yes, it probably was, she’d never been good at dissembling. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Unfortunately, it’s not my first time and to be honest, I’ll be much better once I’m back in the normal world. Just look at the colours here. You’d think that the origin of magic would have all the dazzling colours and not just horrible green, right?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen’s frown deepened before she belatedly remembered to school her expression. Was the woman testing her? She realised she’d started thinking of Rhiann as a woman, more than a spirit already and she could all but hear Cullen’s worried admonishment that she trusted too easily in the back of her mind. <em>Oh my love, I so hope you survived that battle</em>. If he had, he would no doubt be frantic when he learned she had vanished. Had anyone seen her go through? Anguish and worry for all those she had left behind squeezed her heart until it felt like she was carrying a rock in her chest and she had to stop thinking about them. She had to stay strong. <em>Focus</em></p>
<p class="gwen">Once upon a time, not so very long ago, just a fraction of all this would have broken her. Now, after everything she’d been through, she was able to take even this in her stride. The woman did raise a valid question, she never considered why raw fade took on such an unappealing appearance. She snorted, seeing the irony in that after having spent so many years studying magic. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Hah. I supposed I never considered that.” </p>
<p class="gwen">It was so unlike anything that she would have expected either spirit or demon to say that she found herself looking at Rhiann through different eyes. Was there any way someone else could have been pulled through the rift she opened? The Inquisition’s forces had grown far too large for her to know every name and face, but what were the odds? It <em>would</em> explain the armour, of course, but she had been almost certain she’d been alone with Corypheus at the end there. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Are you with the Inquisition then?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Perhaps a few questions would provide some insights. Solas always said to approach every problem with logic, rather than emotion, something she had been trying to get better at. </p>
<p class="gwen">The soft glow in the distance she’d been aiming for was gradually getting bigger; so far so good. With the focus destroyed, Corypheus should have no more power here than any other mage, albeit a powerful one. </p>
<p class="rhiann">So, Gwen knew about the Inquisition. Did that mean she’d been watching the waking world, waiting for an opportunity to capture a hapless victim? That was what the Circle had taught her and Rhiann had always taken their word for it, but that was before she’d met Solas, before she’d met Cole. Not all spirits meant harm, Gwen might be here to guide her. Besides, she said she wasn’t from here either, so maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t a spirit at all. Her head began to throb with all the questions popping up and she huffed. As long as Gwen was friendly and here to help, it mattered little what she was.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Yes, I am with the Inquisition, though not at the moment, obviously. I’m sure they’ll find things nice and quiet without me.” Or they might miss her to help in the battle they’d been fighting right before she was pulled away. Even if Corypheus was dead, there were still demons. Cassandra might appreciate not having to watch over her for once, though. She smiled at Gwen. “What about you? What do you know of the Inquisition?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen decided Rhiann had a very winning smile. Compared to the dark-brown hair, her complexion was very light and a dusting of freckles made a striking contrast with her blue eyes. Of course she had also managed to answer Gwen’s question without providing any useful information at all. </p>
<p class="gwen">The landscape around them was subtly shifting all the time, disorienting her senses. It would not do to let down their guard here, she had a vivid recollection of everything that had assaulted them the last time she was here. She was struck again by how oddly serene everything looked and felt, they had been walking for a little bit now and she’d not so much as glimpsed another living being. Other than the woman walking next to her. Rhiann seemed fairly sanguine about the whole experience, or perhaps she was just better at controlling her emotions. </p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>And perhaps it’s just another indication that this place is her home?</em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">As they got closer to the lights up ahead,—as they got closer, she realised there was more than one—she became aware of whispers, just on the edge of her hearing. It was so faint that she wasn’t sure at first if it was just the wind. As a mage, hearing whispers was commonplace, magic always attracted attention from the other side and it was to be expected that this would increase ten-fold inside the Fade, but these were different. They sounded like… questions. Voices calling out for answers. Not the alluring promises of power and riches she had heard forever. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Who’s in charge of your unit?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen decided to try a different tack. She might not know all the faces of the Inquisition, but she was familiar with all the officers in charge, if only from seeing their names in the daily reports she got from Cullen and the rest of the advisors. The mages had always received a little more attention, mostly because she feared the others might not have the same commitment to their fate as she did. There had been so much opposition to her decision to let the mages join the Inquisition in freedom, that it would be too easy for them to dismiss their interests. As time went by, she realised nothing could be further from the truth. If anything, Cullen treated them with <em>more</em> dispensation than he did the other soldiers, well aware of his disposition towards them and his honour preventing him from acting on those feelings in any way. </p>
<p class="gwen">She purposefully kept her mind blank of all the names she would expect, not wanting to give anything away with a random thought. Instead, she focussed on Rhiann’s expression, taking in all the details. Were the whispers getting stronger? </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’m the Inquisitor,” Rhiann blurted out before she could think on whether it was wise to give that away. There was no way to know how a spirit might use that information, but if the woman was a spirit and knew about the Inquisition, it didn’t make sense that she wouldn’t know Rhiann was the Inquisitor. So far, spirits and demons seemed to have an unusual obsession with her, like the mark was pulling at them. Or, and this was her own fear, like the mark made her more susceptible to possession and the demons made sure they were ready to take advantage of that. That brought her back to her original point: if Gwen had chosen her as a victim, she would already know her identity, so outright stating it didn’t change anything. She hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ten deeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Fade hosts many spirits, some of which give riddles that might lead to a way out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="gwen">Gwen felt like her eyebrows were trying to disappear into her hairline and she couldn’t have been more surprised by Rhiann’s answer if she tried. Had she just heard the other woman correctly? She claimed to be <em>the Inquisitor? </em>What trickery was this? She had been willing to allow for a tiny possibility that Rhiann had been swept up when the Rift opened, but this was getting absolutely ludicrous. Before she had a chance to challenge her, they were surrounded by wisps and their pleas were deafening. She silently chided herself for allowing them to sneak up on them, but at least they didn’t appear to be attacking. It was difficult to distinguish between the multitude of voices, a sensation so reminiscent of the Desire demon’s attack at Skyhold that it made her heart thump nervously.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann shied back at the wisps crowding around them. They had seemed quite distant the last time she’d checked, but she should’ve known the Fade didn’t work like the normal world. Was this a trap? Had Gwen intended to lure her in by playing innocent? Rhiann reached for the energy to pull up a barrier and bit her lip when she found she’d barely regenerated enough mana to cast a simple spell. </p>
<p class="rhiann">A quick look at Gwen’s face showed a hint of surprise, but she didn’t shy away from the figures. To the contrary, she seemed to listen to them. At seeing how comfortable Gwen was around the spirits, Rhiann relaxed as well and listened more closely to the chorus of voices. Instead of promising her everything she’d ever wanted, they pleaded for help. Her help, or their help, she wasn’t sure. Most of the voices blended together until the words were hard to discern, but there was one close to her that stood out.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Please, listen to me,” the wisp said. He sounded like a man, a rather desperate man. When Rhiann turned to him, he continued, “I never told anyone this and now it’s too late. Now she’ll never know. Unless you’ll help me. You will help me, yes?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Slowly, careful not to promise anything she might regret, Rhiann said, “What is it you need? I can’t help if I don’t know that.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“It’s all my fault,” he continued his lament, “I should have told her how her stew tasted sweeter than anything my mother ever made and how I could taste her love in every ale she served. Oh, how I wish I could sit at her bar just one more time.” A wistful sigh escaped him and Rhiann could feel her lips pulling into a smile. Which wasn’t very nice of her, the poor man was clearly heartbroken over his lost love.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Who is this lady that won your heart?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Another long sigh followed before the spirit answered, “Flissa.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann raised her eyebrows. Could it be he meant the Flissa she knew? “Flissa, the woman who owns the tavern at Haven?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I knew you were sent to help me. Maker bless you.” The spirit hovered closer as if to give her a hug. Or to attack her. She didn’t plan to find out and shied back. “Promise me you’ll tell her how much Carl loved her.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Not sure whether she should make that promise, but also not wanting to disappoint the man—spirit—Rhiann looked to Gwen for help. </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann had turned to a particularly bright apparition by her side and Gwen moved closer, both to listen and to have a better chance at protecting them if need be. </p>
<p class="gwen"><em>Flissa? </em>To have the wisp refer to someone she knew was certainly unexpected and Gwen frowned. It certainly seemed like a bit of a twist to go from the spirit of the Divine herself to <em>Carl</em>, the local drunk? The thought made her lips twitch and she suppressed a smile. Calling him a drunk was unkind, she had never even met the man, although from the sound of things, he’d been a frequent caller at the Singing Maiden. Haven had been a blur for her and she regretted not taking the time to get to know more people. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Carl?” She waited until the mass of energy vaguely resembling the shape of a stocky man appeared to turn her way. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We won’t be able to tell Flissa anything unless we can get back to where we belong. Do you know a way out?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Rather than answering, the multitude of wisps seemed to merge together, intoning a verse that sounded so full of hope and light that it was hard to focus on the words. </p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>We, the souls, hold the key, but cannot approach the door. </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>Unresolved, we wait once more. </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>Ten are the pieces, ten are the deeds. </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>Who will be our saviour and deliver our needs? </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>Will you walk the path and seek the guides, </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>Let it call you beyond these lights? </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>With every piece, a journey ends and starts,</em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>As we find true peace in our hearts. </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen rubbed the spot between her eyes where her eyebrows seemed to be trying to tie themselves in knots. She’d never been very good at riddles. For once, it would be nice if all the answers just came in convenient bite-size chunks. One problem at a time. She would have to come back to Rhiann’s revelation later, first they needed to get the void out of here. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Carl, do I understand correctly you will show us the door if we promise to deliver your message to Flissa?”  She clung to the only piece of the puzzle that could possibly bring salvation and hung onto it like a woman drowning. </p>
<p class="gwen">Turning to Rhiann, she added: “We’ll have to figure out later why we both seem to think we’re the Inquisitor, but do you agree we promise to deliver this message in exchange for a way out of the Fade?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Even to her own ears, that sounded like pure madness, but she would worry about her sanity later. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Alright.” Rhiann nodded. “It seems easy enough.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Thank you, you don’t know how much that means to me,” Carl said, sounding like he was tearing up. He cleared his spirit-throat. “Now, if you would follow me, please.” With that, he floated ahead and the other spirits made way.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann couldn’t shake the feeling that it seemed a little <em>too </em>easy. There must be some meaning to the verse the spirits had recited. It reminded her of the Chant, though there had been no mention of the Maker or Andraste. Perhaps the spirits had been sent by Andraste to guide them, but that didn’t explain why she and Gwen had ended up here in the first place. Those questions could wait. Wait until she was back in Skyhold, sitting in front of the fire with a mug of cacao and snuggled up against Cullen. And by that time, they could surely wait a little longer.</p>
<p class="rhiann">As they walked through the Fade landscape, passing rock formations that would have collapsed in any other place, Rhiann went over Gwen’s words again. They both thought they were the Inquisitor? She glanced at the muted mark on her hand. She was quite sure she was the Inquisitor, but what did that make Gwen?</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Did you say you were also the Inquisitor? An Inquisitor?” Rhiann asked, keeping an eye on Carl. Faint lights had appeared in the distance. With the Fade being home to many spirits, their appearance was no surprise, but Rhiann would’ve felt better if Carl’s determined step, no, determined hovering, wouldn’t be bringing them straight to the green wisps.</p>
<p class="gwen">“While it’s entirely possible I got hit in the head quite badly and am currently dreaming all this up, yes: shortly after the arrival of the Inquisition’s troops at Skyhold, I was appointed the Inquisitor. And while I would have gladly given up the title many times over, I don’t believe they would make that decision without at least informing me.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Her tone was amicable and she smiled to smooth out the sharp edge that kept threatening to poke through. Her nerves were frazzled and she was definitely nearing the limits of strange events she could handle, but she had the feeling Rhiann might turn out to be the only ally she could count herself lucky. Even if not, Bull always said to keep enemies closer than friends. Not that she had his talent for dissembling. </p>
<p class="gwen">“When did you become the Inquisitor? Perhaps there is more than one?” She suggested, doubtfully. Could there possibly be more than one organisation with the same name? Two leaders with equal titles? She knew she wasn’t always the best for listening attentively when Josie tried to fill her head with facts and titbits that could be regurgitated to make conversation, but something like that she would have remembered. </p>
<p class="gwen">Before Rhiann had a chance to reply, the Carl-spirit had halted near another group of wisps and they seemed to communicate on a frequency she couldn’t follow, but it wasn’t long before another one of them split from the group and hovered up to them. </p>
<p class="gwen">“He thinks I stopped loving him, but I didn’t. He was always in my heart, but he was so angry that I didn’t know how to get back to him.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen frowned. From the outline and the timbre of the voice, she was speaking to another man, but that hadn’t been the deal. Carl was supposed to show them the way out in exchange for their promise to deliver his message. What tomfoolery was this? She should have known it was never going to be that easy. </p>
<p class="gwen">“What’s your name? And who do you speak of?” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Robert. Rob. My name is Rob. And I need you to show him the carving, he’ll know what it means.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Suppressing the urge to rub her temples, she repeated with exaggerated patience: “Show who, Rob? And where will we find the carving?” She was beginning to suspect there would be a long and convoluted goose-hunt before they got anywhere near the end of this. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Adan.” </p>
<p class="gwen">His reply came softly and with the mention of the alchemist’s name, a lot of things became clear. Gwen felt a pang of guilt, realising just how many people from Haven she had lost touch with after they moved to Skyhold, the surly apothecary being one of them. They had lost so many in the attack on Haven, she should have taken more time to check in with those that survived. </p>
<p class="gwen">She never knew Adan had lost someone at the Conclave too and she really should have. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Where can I find the carving?” she prompted gently. </p>
<p class="gwen">“In my workshop. It’s the house next to the smithy in Haven. Take the bird to him and tell him I am with him every time he hears the robin’s call.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen exchanged a look with Rhiann. How could they not know Haven had been destroyed? </p>
<p class="gwen">“Haven was lost in the attack, Rob, I’m afraid we won’t be able to get the carving, but I promise I will pass on your message to Adan.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She tried to deliver the news as gently as possible, not knowing how the souls of the dead dealt with such things. </p>
<p class="gwen">Rob’s spirit firmly shook his head. “Not in this world. Haven will be there.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen looked to Rhiann again, hoping she had some insights to share. Was he talking about a version of Haven here in the Fade?  </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann rubbed her temples, but it did little to soothe her headache. Gwen seemed honest in her belief she was the Inquisitor and from what she’d told about her story, it sounded a lot like Rhiann’s own experiences. Could it be that, without knowing, <em>she</em> was the spirit here? Cole had proven that could happen. But spirits didn’t have headaches, did they? She kicked up some dust, watching it hover in the air before it fell down in what seemed to be an afterthought. No wonder the Fade gave her an existential crisis, nothing worked like it should and there was no one to assure her she wasn’t going crazy.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She turned her attention back to Gwen, who was giving her an expectant look. That probably meant she should say something. If only she hadn’t missed most of the conversation because she’d been worrying about what she was.  She looked from the spirit that had greeted them to Gwen and back. And— Where had Carl gone? He’d been right beside them moments ago. There was no way to tell whether he was gone, or had joined the other spirits, but he certainly wasn’t waiting ahead to guide them. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Rob,” she recalled the spirit’s name. That was good, people always liked it when someone remembered their name. “You want us to deliver a message?” Rob nodded. “And in return, can you help us find a way out of here?” Another nod. “Then I suppose we have a deal. Let’s go?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">When Gwen agreed, they resumed their way. To the north or south, Rhiann couldn’t say, but as long as they were moving, she could convince herself they were making progress.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Before long, another cluster of lights appeared ahead and this time, she was prepared for what came. Another request, another change of guide. All in all, this began to feel a lot like the history lessons back in the Circle: list after endless list of names and titles and dates and accomplishments. She really hoped Gwen had a better memory for this than she. Would be awkward to confuse a declaration of love with a threat. Good thing half of the people involved were dead already, safe from any misplaced anger. She and Gwen would just have to pray nobody would blame the messenger.</p>
<p class="gwen">In the end, they decided to divide and conquer, there were just too many voices vying for their attention and details were already getting lost. Gwen tried to put herself in their position, having lost everything, pinning all hope on one last message. One final fleeting connection across the Fade to something they held so dear, it stayed with them through death and kept them here, anchored to the Fade. The wisps—spirits—changed forms quicker than she could keep track of, sometimes appearing as they had before their deaths, sometimes no more than a bright globe of pulsating energy. One such in human form stood apart from the rest: a young man, dressed in simple robes, shoulder-length brown hair swept back to reveal an open, friendly face. The tiniest bit of a chin-beard gave him a somewhat droll impression, something that was emphasised by the slightly featherbrained smile he gave her when becoming aware of her regard. He was the type of man she instantly would have felt at ease around, which was something of a rarity. When she got closer, she noticed his eyes were an extraordinary colour of aqua-blue, twinkling with private amusement. </p>
<p class="gwen">“You’re not of a mind to join the fray then?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen quirked a smile of her own, gesturing to the cacophony of voices behind her. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I thought I’d wait until I had your full attention,” he winked. </p>
<p class="gwen">Slightly tilting his head in a most becoming way, the spirit regarded her for a moment and then bowed to her with a flourish.</p>
<p class="gwen">“But let me introduce myself, I would not want you to be at a disadvantage. Regalyan D’Marcall, Galyan to my friends.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Wait… Galyan? <em>Cassandra’s </em>Galyan???” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen realised her heart had suddenly started thumping loudly in her chest. It had taken many weeks of sharing a tent together before Cassandra had finally opened up to her about Galyan and she knew her friend was still heartbroken over his loss. </p>
<p class="gwen">She felt herself tearing up as she realised just how much it would have meant to Cassandra to have this opportunity. </p>
<p class="gwen">“She misses you so much, Galyan,” she whispered, her throat constricting with emotion. Looking at him, it was easy to see why even a tough and hard-as-nails warrior would be broken up over this loss, for he was not a hard man to love. From what Cass had told her, his persistence in pursuing her had been nothing short of heroic, what woman would not lose both her head and heart to that? </p>
<p class="gwen">Galyan sighed and looked so miserable that she realised Cassandra wasn’t the only one suffering. On impulse, she reached out and took his hands. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Tell me what you want her to know and let it heal you both, if even just a little bit.” </p>
<p class="gwen">He looked up, his heart in his eyes and Gwen squeezed his hands encouragingly before letting go. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Tell her… Tell her I’m truly sorry for leaving her like that. I promised I wouldn’t and then I did, just like her brother and I know how much she’s hurting. Tell her I am so proud of her and will always look out for her. And tell her that I wish nothing more than for her to find happiness. She deserves that.” </p>
<p class="gwen">By the end, tears were streaming down Gwen’s face, she couldn’t help it. She loved Cassandra like a sister and she didn’t know what she would do if she lost Cullen like that, she certainly wouldn’t hold up nearly as well. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I will tell her, I promise.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She awkwardly returned Galyan’s smile, already wondering how she was going to tell Cass without breaking down into a blubbering mess. She looked up, realising Rhiann must have joined them at some point, looking just as devastated as she felt. Had Rhiann known Cass as well? Surely the Seeker would have mentioned this? It was hardy something to ponder now. </p>
<p class="rhiann">After saying goodbye to Regalyan, Rhiann kept looking back, hoping to catch another glimpse of him. How she wished he could tell Cassandra those words himself, that Cassandra could see him one last time. Alas, he had truly disappeared and soon, other spirits asked for their attention.</p>
<p class="rhiann">One message Rhiann wouldn’t forget, no matter how much she wished she might. It came from a woman, Mother Ariane, who was standing bent over with age even in her wispy form. The message itself was fine, albeit cryptic, but it was the recipient that made Rhiann pull a face. Chancellor Roderick. She was grateful for how he’d helped people escape, but the thought of speaking to him made her nervous. He hadn’t liked her. But even if she wanted to relay the message, she couldn’t. When she tried to tell Mother Ariane as much, the woman assured her and Gwen they would understand when they passed the Veil to go back to the waking world.</p>
<p class="rhiann">They reached yet another group—was it the seventh or the eighth?—and as before, one spirit came over to talk to them. Unlike before, Rhiann recognised the shape.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Divine Justinia,” she whispered, eyes widening. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen whipped her head around fast enough to see spots, but she ignored these as she stared at the familiar outline of Justinia’s spirit in disbelief. </p>
<p class="gwen">“No…” <em>Not possible.</em> Then again: did she actually know what happened to the spirit after they escaped the Fade at Adamant? She always assumed it had moved on, but wasn’t that just what the Chantry taught her? That the souls of the dead passed through the Fade? </p>
<p class="gwen">“Inquisitor. We meet again.” She wasn’t sure if the spirit was addressing her or Rhiann, or perhaps both of them, but at least she seemed to know they had met before. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I passed on your message to Leliana.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Somehow she felt the need to reaffirm that fact, as if saying it out loud made it more real. She was losing her grip on reality, events she had been so sure of this morning, now seemed vague. Like fragments of a dream only half remembered. The Fade would do that, she knew. Even more so because they were here in the flesh. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I know, child and that is why I am here.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Is Corypheus dead? Did we win?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Maybe this was what it was like to die. Perhaps Corypheus had killed her after all and she just didn’t realise she was as much a wisp in this place as everyone else. Rhiann seemed solid enough to her eyes, but to trust anything seen in the Fade was a sure path to disaster. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We are connected to many truths and possibilities here. Many choices. Many outcomes. Some worlds are won, some are lost.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Stop. Please. I need you to tell me what’s going on. No more riddles.”</p>
<p class="gwen">Spirit-Justinia seemed to glow brighter for a moment and then went still, as had the other wisps gathered around them. They were surrounded by a sea of hovering lights, some of them no bigger than a floating candle flame. Gwen shivered, how long had they been here? Hours? Days?  </p>
<p class="gwen">“You won the battle, although in many ways the work has only just begun. The Elder one cannot touch either one of you here any longer, but that is not true for many of the other fragments.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Justinia’s heavily accented voice was filled with heart-warming sympathy and Gwen was reminded again just what a loss her death had been to Thedas. The momentary relief she felt for knowing Corypheus had been defeated soon faded when she considered the Divine’s next words. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Other fragments?” Gwen already knew without the shadow of a doubt, she was not going to like the answer to that question.  </p>
<p class="gwen">“Do you remember how the amulet moved you through time at Redcliffe?”</p>
<p class="gwen">A cold shiver ran down her spine with the recollection of those events. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I remember,” she said, her mouth suddenly gone dry. </p>
<p class="gwen">“A confluence of arcane energies”, Dorian had called it and it had been the driving force behind her resolve not to let those events come to pass while she was still able to draw breath. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Corypheus and Alexius shattered the world that day and for the outcome to remain permanent, all fragments must be put right.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Pointing at Rhiann, Gwen asked: “What about her, is she a “fragment” too?” </p>
<p class="gwen">“You are the same and different. Together and apart. Infinite choices and possibilities that create different paths and different outcomes. There is no time to explain, you must go through now and help them.”</p>
<p class="gwen">“Go through: HOW?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Amidst the million of questions she had, she decided to focus on the most pertinent one. If she could get back on solid ground, everything else would sort itself out. She hoped. </p>
<p class="gwen">Spirit-Justinia gestured. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Use the Anchor.” Raising her hand to show the dead markings, Gwen tried not to sound too exasperated. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I can’t!” </p>
<p class="gwen">She looked to Rhiann, who’s mark looked no more active than her own. Whatever had happened to them when they were pulled through, it had disabled the magic that fuelled their Anchors. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Join <em>together</em>. Use your magic.” </p>
<p class="gwen">With a dubious look, Gwen extended her left hand to Rhiann. She had already tried pulling the fade through the mark several times, to no avail, but perhaps two mages would succeed where one could not. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Divine Justinia’s words gave rise to more questions than answers, but Rhiann latched on to the part about winning the battle. Corypheus was dead, then? Both her Corypheus and the one Gwen had fought against? After all the time they’d spent preparing, after all the alliances they’d formed, all the battles they’d fought, he was really dead? The relief she felt was followed by a small voice in the back of her mind asking her if this meant her purpose was fulfilled. Maybe that was why she was here with Gwen instead of back home, celebrating their victory. </p>
<p class="rhiann"><em>No</em>, she told herself in her firm Inquisitor-voice. She was not giving up that easily. If Divine Justinia told them to work together, that must mean there was a way out of here. And they <em>would </em>find it.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann took Gwen’s hand. It felt warm and solid in hers and she couldn’t help but to give a soft squeeze. Whether to comfort Gwen or herself, she wasn’t sure, but it felt good not to be alone and Gwen seemed like someone she could trust. Without her guidance, Rhiann would never have found or listened to those spirits in the first place.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Let’s do this.” She grinned at Gwen, who nodded in return.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She nearly let go of Gwen’s hand when the mark began pulsing against her skin, but Gwen held her hand tightly. Determined green eyes told her to stay calm. She seemed to know what she was doing. More than Rhiann at least. </p>
<p class="rhiann">The power to create and reshape, that same power that so often eluded her when she grasped at it, flowed through her and the mark flared to life. Rhiann stared at Gwen with wide eyes. It must be Gwen’s doing, she was somehow giving her that power. Like a lyrium potion, but different. Lyrium potions only gave the mana to reach through the Veil, they didn’t help with reshaping reality, but this power Gwen was sending through her seemed to have a mind of its own as it flowed to her free hand.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann gritted her teeth against the stinging pain from the Anchor and held her hand out in front of her. Like closing a rift, only now she wanted to open one. Green light spouted from her hand, flowing unperturbed until it hit something. A weakness in the Veil that bulged underneath the constant stream of energy. What little mana she’d left was swept away to become part of the stream, leaving her trembling and weak. Just when she thought she would collapse, a tear opened in front of them. Shimmering green edges around a surface that showed nothing but darkness. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Sweat glistened on Gwen’s forehead and Rhiann knew she wasn’t looking any better herself. Probably a lot worse, in fact. She shuffled a step closer to the rift that was supposed to lead them out of here, her head spinning from mana depletion. No way to tell what was on the other side.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She met Gwen’s eyes, seeing some of her fear reflected in them. There was no choice, was there? Dark spots floated in her vision and she was losing the fight to stay upright. They had to go. Now! A last look back showed that Divine Justinia had followed them and was gesturing for them to go.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Hands entangled, they stepped through the tear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haven: the return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to their relief, Gwen and Rhiann manage to get back to Haven. Only, which Haven did they end up in?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="gwen">By the time the Rift opened, Gwen felt like her core had been used up and hollowed out. She was drained, exhausted and pushed far beyond her limits. She would have a major mana drain headache again after this and looked forward to getting back to Skyhold where she kept her stash of lyrium potions. If not for the warm, comforting hold Rhiann still had on her hand, she probably would have stumbled before reaching the opening. Looking back, she could see the Spirit—Divine hovering close behind, nodding encouragingly and waving a hand. She waved back half-heartedly, smiling wanly and then they were through. </p>
<p class="gwen">Her feet hit the uneven ground beyond the rift and she did stumble then, falling to her knees with a painful thud. She could only imagine the sight they both presented to the handful of soldiers that came running up to them, blades drawn. She barely had the wits left to realise there was something off with their uniforms, or the fact that they weren't sheathing their swords. All thoughts left her head as soon as she recognised Cullen’s outline walking up behind them, his furry mantle a sight so comfortingly familiar it brought tears to her eyes. Scrambling to her feet faster than anything she’d ever done, she rushed towards him, ready to throw herself in his arms, only to realise Rhiann seemed to be doing the exact same thing. They both scrambled to a halt before him, looking at each other with frowns. Cullen actually took half a step back, a deep frown on his face as he looked from her to Rhiann and back again. </p>
<p class="gwen">She didn’t know what he—or Rhiann, for that matter—was playing at, but she definitely wasn’t in the mood for games and neither was Cullen, by the look of things. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Cullen… It’s me…” Maybe he hadn’t recognised her? She took half a step towards him but stopped when he levelled his blade at her. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Stop right there. Who are you??!” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann’s head felt like exploding and her body moved as if it were all a dream. Like some miracle, she had made it out of the Fade yet again, but Gwen was here with her and there were soldiers ready to attack them and Cullen was pointing a sword at her. This wasn’t how she’d imagined her welcome back. This was all wrong.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I could really use a hug right now,” she managed to bring out, her throat thick and tears welling up in her eyes. Not quite desperate enough to run into a sword, she turned to Gwen and wrapped her arms around her new friend. Gwen was nice. Gwen didn’t pretend not to know her. Gwen returned the hug without trying to tell her it was unprofessional. At that thought, Rhiann smiled to herself. Cullen might be right about the inappropriateness of hugs in front of his soldiers, but using his sword to keep her at bay seemed a slight overreaction. </p>
<p class="rhiann">After blinking back the tears, she let go of Gwen and took in their situation. It made absolutely no sense, but at least she and Gwen weren’t the only ones who seemed lost. The soldiers were looking from them to Cullen and had begun to whisper. She heard something about “the Divine” and “demons”. She’d better make it clear neither she nor Gwen was a demon.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Cullen,” she started, but he interrupted her,</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Who are you and what is going on here?” His hair was longer than the last time she’d seen him, causing a few locks to fall across his forehead instead of staying neatly combed back. Last time she’d suggested he’d look good with his hair messy like that, he’d given her a horrified look and had shied back as if mere words would mess up his curls. Changing it now was nothing like him.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Cullen, this isn’t—” That scar across his jaw, that hadn’t been there the last time she’d seen him. And it wasn’t red like a recently healed scar should be. “You <em>are</em> Cullen, right?” It felt ridiculous to ask, but if he was Cullen, he would be used to her being ridiculous by now. If he wasn’t, well, then the question wasn’t ridiculous at all.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I am and as leader of the Inquisition’s forces, I ask you one last time: Who are you?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Alright, that didn’t help her much. It was like how both she and Gwen were convinced they were the Inquisitor. But... if Gwen and she could both be Inquisitor, then maybe this Cullen could be Cullen, just not her Cullen. Did that make sense? No, it didn’t, Rhiann decided, but she’d better answer his questions as if it did and find someone who might help them figure this out. She cast him what she hoped would be a disarming smile. “I’m Rhiann Trevelyan and this is Gwen. You don’t happen to know where Cassandra is? Or Solas?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Her smile seemed to have worked, for he lowered his sword and took a cautious step towards them. “You know Seeker Pentaghast?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann’s spontaneous embrace had taken her by surprise, but she would be eternally grateful for it. Now that she had solid ground under her feet again, it felt easier to think. Of course the questions just kept piling up and Gwen found herself fervently wishing for Dorian’s sage advice. If anyone understood strange dislocation occurrences, it was her fine-moustached friend. She took the opportunity to swipe the hair from her face and straighten her duster that was definitely worse for wear by now. Cullen looked pale, the kind of pale he used to get in the early days, when his Lyrium abstinence was still affecting him very strongly. </p>
<p class="gwen">She looked around, wondering why it all looked so familiar, in as far as piles of rubble could look familiar and felt her stomach do a backflip when she realised she was standing at the exploded temple site. This was where Cass had brought her right after she regained consciousness back in Haven. <em>Maker’s balls…</em></p>
<p class="gwen">Slowly turning around and looking up confirmed her suspicions: There was the Breach in all its ominous and unfettered glory, pulsating like the heartbeat of a malicious sky god. She hadn’t much enjoyed the experience the first time so the prospect of having to do it all again certainly didn’t hold much appeal. It also made her realise just how much had changed since then. Not in the least her relationship with Cullen and everyone else in the Inner Circle. She snorted when Rhiann introduced herself, the number of things that could still surprise her at this point were pretty limited. Turning back, she replied: </p>
<p class="gwen">“Well, commander, it would seem you have the pleasure of dealing with <em>two</em> Trevelyans this time and we are definitely acquainted with the Seeker, as well as spymaster Leliana and ambassador Montilyet. However, if everything keeps going the way I expect it to, I would imagine no one has heard of us before. </p>
<p class="gwen">Let me guess: we are the only survivors who appear to have survived the explosion?”  </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen’s scowl answered that question quite adequately, even if he chose not to reply. She’d almost forgotten how intimidating he could be if you were on the wrong side of him. Once you had caught a man talking to his Mabari as if it was a child, it was hard to take that kind of posturing seriously however. </p>
<p class="gwen">According to the Spirit-Divine, they were here to fix something that had gone wrong here, but why did it require two of them? If this was really Haven right after the Conclave, then they had already missed an important step: the part where Solas had examined the Mark and determined its purpose whilst she was unconscious. He’d stopped the mark from killing her for the time it took to stop the Breach from expanding. </p>
<p class="gwen">Holding up her left hand and pointing at Rhiann’s mark with the other, she continued: </p>
<p class="gwen">“We have been sent here with divine purpose, although I am sure you think we are involved in what happened here somehow. These marks are the only thing that can stop <em>that</em>.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She pointed at the Breach above her without looking. </p>
<p class="gwen">Reaching across to join her mark to Rhiann’s, she demonstrated how they both surged with power when connected. The feeling was unsettling, like a sluice gate opening and shutting at the touch of another’s skin. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Now, I’m sure all that only makes us more suspicious to you, so please let me know what would convince you we are here with the best of intentions only.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Smiling her most endearing and innocent smile, she showed him her palms to indicate she meant no harm. </p>
<p class="gwen">“There is an elven apostate here, is there not? Perhaps he could examine us, aided by a few templars to establish neither one of us is harbouring any demons?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen almost visibly twitched at the mention of the word demon and she realised she might have said too much, too soon. <em>Just stay calm and don’t make any sudden moves. </em></p>
<p class="gwen">“Lieutenant! Find some rope and tie these women up until we decide what to do with them. And notify lady Cassandra!” </p>
<p class="gwen">One of the soldiers nodded and ran off in a brisk trott. Sighing almost imperceptibly, Gwen shot Rhiann an apologetic look. That certainly hadn’t gone quite as she’d envisioned it. She’d hoped to skip the part where they got treated as prisoners this time around. </p>
<p class="rhiann">As her wrists were being tied behind her, Rhiann let Gwen’s words sink in. They were sent back in time, then? Though not just back in time, but to this other world that was so much like her own. And like Gwen’s own world as well, apparently. Gwen was even a Trevelyan, just like her. She was about to ask Gwen who she thought they would meet if they contacted their family when a stone slid away under her foot. The next moment, she was on her knees on the ground. Again. One of the soldiers pulled her back up and Cullen frowned at her. Like it was her fault that pebble had been there or that her hands were tied so she couldn’t keep her balance. Biting her lip to keep from saying anything she would regret, she followed Gwen.</p>
<p class="rhiann">After stumbling several more times, they finally reached Haven. The few people they passed frowned at them, but no one seemed overly concerned by two disheveled women being escorted into town by a bunch of soldiers. That would change as soon as the story of where they’d come from went around, Rhiann knew. For now, it was surprisingly nice not having to deal with the countless requests made as soon as people recognised her, though the grief and uncertainty on these faces wasn’t any better than the revered looks she would get back home. To be honest, it was worse. </p>
<p class="rhiann">The two familiar figures standing in front of the Chantry made Rhiann sigh in relief. Solas would convince Cullen and Cassandra that she and Gwen weren’t dangerous and it would be fine. He would be able to figure out what had happened and together, they would come up with some plan to fix it. Cullen went over to Solas and Cassandra, leaving her and Gwen with the soldiers. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’m just going to rest for a bit,” Rhiann said to no one in particular. Announcing that might keep the soldiers from drawing their swords on her as she sat down on the low wall. Too tired to care about the cold stones, she closed her eyes. Surely they would find a solution, but right now, all she wanted was a soft bed and a warm blanket. A fire would be nice, too, and maybe a cup of cocoa. Before long, footsteps coming their way pulled her back to the harsh—and cold—reality.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“You found these women at the Temple?” Cassandra asked. She looked every bit as intimidating as Rhiann remembered from their first meeting. Knowing what book would be on Cassandra’s nightstand did little to make her any less imposing. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Cassandra, I mean, Seeker Pentaghast.” Not a good start, but Rhiann carried on, “I promise neither of us is responsible for what happened, but we might be able to help.” She looked at Gwen, who didn’t look any better than she felt. “But maybe we can do that later? After we’ve had some sleep?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen felt sorely tempted to join Rhiann where she sat. In fact, stretching out on the ground and curling into a small ball seemed completely reasonable. The fight against Corypheus had been long, painful and grueling and even now she could feel the first signs of a massive mana drain headache knocking behind her eyes. She would have rubbed her temples if not for the fact that her hands were now bound and a bunch of Haven’s finest rag-tag recruits were hovering nearby like they were rabid dogs. </p>
<p class="gwen">“My..sister is right, Lady Cassandra.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Thinking logically was hard when her brain felt like it was trying to push out of her skull, but it was clear that they would only be able to get away with so many unbelievable stories. Especially given the fact that she only had the vaguest idea of what was actually going on herself. She needed a chance to speak to Rhiann in private desperately, needed to get some answers and compare notes, because if Rhiann really was who she said, then their—and everyone else’s—problems had only just begun. </p>
<p class="gwen">Maybe, just maybe, two people coming from a different place might be something they could plausibly sell, but two strangers from completely different worlds? </p>
<p class="gwen">She’d seen the outcome of a future where Corypheus was allowed to carry out his plans, but what if that had only been one possibility of a thousand others? </p>
<p class="gwen">The last time, Dorian had brought them back with the help of Alexius’ amulet but that had been destroyed in the process. Or had it? </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann glanced at her at the mention of the word “sister”, but Gwen hoped she would play along, because she had no idea of how to begin to explain that they were both Trevelyans otherwise. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We were both hurt and we need to rest. If you can find it in your heart to postpone your questioning, I promise I will tell you everything I know, without reservation.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She’d almost forgotten how good Cass was at scowling and just how menacing she looked when her eyes narrowed like that. It was clear the Seeker was trying to decide if she should take advantage of the fact that these suspects were vulnerable and press her advantage and Gwen prayed she wouldn’t. </p>
<p class="gwen">“If you’ll permit me, Seeker, I might be of assistance. Although I am no healer, I can examine their wounds and make sure they are in the <em>best</em> possible condition to withstand your interrogation.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen had turned at the sound of Solas voice, his barely perceptible smile and subtle sarcasm a balm for her frayed nerves. She searched his eyes as if seeking salvation in them, hoping somehow for a glimmer of recognition or understanding. If they had a chance of convincing anyone, it would be Solas. He could understand all this far better than she ever could. Dorian would be far away still, assuming events kept happening the way she expected them to, so he really was the only one with enough knowledge to help. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Yes!” she exclaimed hurriedly, <em>too </em>hurriedly, for Cassandra’s expression narrowed even further. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I mean, I would gladly submit myself to S..someone that can ascertain we have not been possessed at least and I would very much appreciate a dose of lyrium, I’m afraid the battle to get here has completely burned me out.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Under normal circumstances, she would never admit her defenses had been stunted like that, but perhaps it would allow them to relax. A moment later she realised that these people were not the friends and loved ones she knew and they had no reason to be anything like their counterparts at all. To assume them harmless could be a mistake that could cost them both dearly. She tried to remain an air of friendly hopefulness, although she felt far from confident. </p>
<p class="gwen">Solas nodded his agreement even before Cassandra had a chance to reply, but then the Seeker sighed and relented. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Very well. Take them to cells under the Chantry for now. But you WILL tell me everything when I return.” </p>
<p class="gwen">For the briefest moment Gwen thought she could see something pass over the Seekers face and she remembered Regalyan. <em>Oh Cassandra. </em>Her grief over the loss of her lover as well as the divine Justina was as fresh as a deep wound and no doubt hurt as badly every time her thoughts strayed there. Would Galyan’s message help to heal that wound faster? She knew her Cassandra still mourned for him still and wouldn’t even consider the thought of being with someone else, no matter how many attractive men Gwen pointed out to her. Especially after Cassandra had a big hand in bringing her together with Cullen, she had tried hard to return the favour. Seeing the pain in her friend’s eyes at this thought had made her give up on that idea straight away again, however. </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra made a dismissive gesture and the soldier behind her grabbed her arm. Gwen glared at him, there was just no need to manhandle her! </p>
<p class="gwen">“You are going to feel so bad for doing that once you find out who I am,” she muttered under her breath, before realising she’d instinctively looked to Cullen. </p>
<p class="gwen">Otherworld-Cullen couldn’t have cared less, of course, if anything he just seemed bewildered by their strange behaviour. </p>
<p class="gwen">They got summarily dragged into the chantry and the empty cells underneath it and unceremoniously dumped. Not liking the look of the thin straw mattress on the floor one bit, Gwen paced up and down the cell while Solas examined Rhiann. As long as she walked in sync with the thumping in her head, she should be ok. Probably. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Solas, you need to help us. We were dragged here through the Fade, it has something to do with the marks on our hands.” She gestured to Rhiann’s hand, that Solas was currently pouring over.</p>
<p class="gwen">“I know you know more about the Fade than anyone, so perhaps you can tell me why I went from leading the forces of the Inquisition to a victory over our greatest enemy to being right back here where I started many months ago!” </p>
<p class="gwen">Was there just a hint of hysteria in her voice? She realised she was still pacing like an agitated cat and forced herself to stop with a deep breath. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Fascinating.” Solas turned over Rhiann’s hand and studied it like it was a significant text.  </p>
<p class="gwen">“Perhaps you should tell me all that occurred.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Taking turns, Gwen and Rhiann told Solas all that had happened since the first time they’d survived the explosion. Well, not all of it, as that would take weeks, but enough to make a coherent story. Rhiann found herself nodding when Gwen told about the future she’d seen in Redcliffe and she took over when Gwen reached the part about Corypheus reopening the Breach. Solas listened quietly while she tried to explain how she’d been dragged into the Fade. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“And bam, there I was. In the Fade.” With a final clap of her hands, she leaned back on the wooden… structure. She refused to call it a bed, just like she refused to call the worn out fabric she’d wrapped around herself after getting rid of her armour a blanket. Taking one of the earthenware mugs filled with water one of the guards had brought, she waited for Gwen to finish telling about the Fade. Gwen might not understand everything that had happened there either, but she seemed to have pieced together more than Rhiann had.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Gwen finished by explaining how they’d been found by Cullen and his soldiers and Solas nodded to himself. “I see. Most intriguing indeed. You are sure the Orb lost its power in the end?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann exchanged looks with Gwen and at her nod, Rhiann answered, “It certainly looked like it.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Something like regret crossed Solas’s face, gone as fast as it came. “A shame. I don’t suppose you know where this Corypheus obtained the item?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Ehm. In the same place where he found a dragon?” Rhiann’s brow knitted together, suddenly she felt like an idiot for never asking that question. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Perhaps,” Solas said, not sounding convinced at all. “I will have to consider what this means. As for now, I would caution you against any actions taken in haste. The two of you being here might have already affected this world in ways impossible to predict. There is no telling what will happen if you try to alter that which is supposed to happen.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">His words sounded sensible, so Rhiann nodded, as did Gwen.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Very well, then. I will speak to you later.” Solas rose from the stool standing near the barred entrance. With an almost apologetic look, he unlocked the door and closed it behind them. <em>He</em> would get to go to his warm cabin while <em>they </em>hadn’t even had an evening meal yet. She knew there was no use in complaining, but it was easier than fretting about what they might face tomorrow. Good thing she wasn’t alone, she would’ve tried to tell anyone who would listen what had happened. They’d have thought her a fool. Gwen, on the other hand, seemed a lot more cautious. Her lie about them being sisters had been a smart find.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She turned to Gwen with a smile. “So, we’re sisters?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Feeling rather sheepish, Gwen returned Rhiann’s smile apologetically. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Sorry, I didn’t really have a chance to consult you. At the very least we are sisters in arms, from the sound of things?” </p>
<p class="gwen">It was fascinating how their stories were almost identical. You’d think if Thedas existed in a world that harboured these alternate time-lines, that they would have lived vastly different lives. That being said, she didn’t really know anything about Rhiann prior to her arrival in Haven. </p>
<p class="gwen">“So..Trevelyans, huh? What were your parents like? Do you have any brothers and sisters?”  Finally too weary to stand, Gwen gingerly sat down on the straw mattress. Taking the little vial Solas had left behind, she carefully unstoppered the philter and knocked back the contents. Not exactly a shot of Mackay’s Epic,—she had never cared for the taste of Lyrium— but at least it should prevent her from passing out. </p>
<p class="gwen">For a while, they exchanged childhood and Circle stories and Gwen learned Rhiann had a younger brother and sister to her two older brothers. It certainly sounded like Rhiann’s parents had taken their daughter being a mage better than her own mother ever did. Gwen had often wondered how different her life would have turned out with that kind of support and now she had a chance to see it in the flesh. Given the fact that Rhiann had still gone through the exact same events, it would seem it didn’t really make all that much of a difference in the end. </p>
<p class="gwen">She ended up snorting with laughter when Rhiann described Josephine and Leliana’s reaction to insisting on a bold and colourful choice of colours for her Halam Shiral outfit, she could picture the scene so well she might as well have been there. Rhiann was so wonderfully outgoing and gregarious, that it was easy to understand how she had been much loved by all of them. Gwen greatly admired her easy-going nature and ability to accept things for what they were. </p>
<p class="gwen">Just the fact that she had adopted a Druffalo for a pet was absolutely hilarious. Andraste step aside with your Mabari, here is your Herald with Druffy! </p>
<p class="gwen">She felt some of the tension in her shoulders ebb away when the Lyrium finally took effect and she experimentally rolled her neck. At least her mana should regenerate at a normal rate again now. Talking to Solas had been surprisingly unhelpful. Had he always been that evasive? This one was a lot more noncommittal than her Solas and she couldn’t remember him being so wary, even in the early days. Not that he didn’t have reason to be; he was right in saying that Corypheus would absolutely escalate his plans if he caught even a hint of the fact that they knew about his plans. The fact that they had defeated him in their timelines was all the more reason for him to make sure they never got a chance to foil his plans. She definitely didn’t want to find out what Corypheus could do with that kind of knowledge, but it also left them with a more immediate problem: what to tell the advisors in the short term. </p>
<p class="gwen">At least Solas said he would report back his findings so any concerns around demon or even spirit possession could be put to bed. By now, she suspected rumours would be spreading through Haven about their miraculous escape, as well as the fact that soldiers had spotted a woman made of light behind them when they emerged from the rift. They hadn’t even told Solas about the messages they’d been given. She mentally went over them, making sure she still remembered all of them. For all she knew, they were holding a funeral for her back home now. For some reason that idea made her snort, earning her a curious look from Rhiann. </p>
<p class="gwen">Making a dismissive gesture she said:  “I was just thinking that we have all these messages from people who died here and we can’t even get a message back home ourselves to let them know we’re still alive.” </p>
<p class="gwen">When said out loud, it wasn’t actually that funny at all. Could Cullen still feel her through the phylactery? Her research had never covered just how far the range on the templar’s detection was, but she doubted it crossed timelines. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Is there anyone special in your life? Someone you planned on spending time with after our victory over Corypheus?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Something in Gwen’s eyes stopped Rhiann from answering right away. There was a hint of longing in there and it served as an unwelcome reminder that they weren’t home, that the people around them weren’t their friends no matter how much they might look like them. Exchanging stories with Gwen had worked well enough to distract her from thinking about how they were locked up in a cell up to now.</p>
<p class="rhiann">If she hadn’t been sure before—she had been—she knew Gwen and her were going to be friends when Gwen told her about rescuing a stray dog in Haven. Hearing how Gwen used to steal bits from Cassandra’s breakfast to feed Lotus for weeks before Cassandra found out had made Rhiann laugh until her head was aching once more. Cassandra had reacted exactly like Rhiann would expect: annoyed, but she’d let Lotus sleep on her bed that evening. If Gwen’s Cassandra sounded so much like the Cassandra she knew, then maybe the Cassandra in this world wouldn’t be that different either. The thought offered a small bit of comfort. </p>
<p class="rhiann">She chewed her lip as she thought about how to answer Gwen’s question. Her relation with Cullen was far from a secret anymore, but they didn’t go around talking about it either. Well, she did. Sometimes. Too often. It was his fault, really, for popping up in her thoughts all the time. Some of the rumours might have been caused by her slipping up. But Gwen didn’t seem like the kind of person to spread rumours, not even by accident. She’d handled this whole situation with the social grace expected from someone born as a noble, but talking with her had proven she had a sense of humour as well. As important as being able to laugh was that Gwen cared deeply for her friends, that much was clear from her reaction to meeting Regalyan and hearing his message. No one could’ve pretended to be moved like that. </p>
<p class="rhiann">The expectant look on Gwen’s face reminded Rhiann that she still hadn’t answered. Silly of her. She would’ve answered honestly even if she hadn’t trusted Gwen, simply because she was a terrible liar. Still, knowing she could trust Gwen made her feel a lot better about her inability to keep anything to herself.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“There is and you’ll probably find me crazy since he just had us tied up and dragged here, but it’s the Commander. I’m together with Cullen.” Rhiann felt herself smile at saying his name. Cullen. Her Cullen, who would be waiting for her back home. She had to believe that. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen blinked, then ran the last sentence of the conversation back through her mind and blinked again. <em>Cullen</em>? What were the odds? She felt a brief pang of irrational jealousy before reason reasserted itself and she realised that Rhiann’s Cullen—despite outer appearances—was not <em>her</em> Cullen. There was no logical reason she could think of why this was so, but that is how she felt. Rhiann had shown her nothing but kindness and even though it might have been a mistake to trust so easily, she could only applaud the woman for her good taste. She knew better than anyone else how easy it was to fall for his charms. </p>
<p class="gwen">A slow smile spread on her face as she replied: “Well then, it would appear we have quite a bit more in common, as he is also my beloved.” Tilting her head slightly, she studied Rhiann’s reaction closely, wondering if her new friend was going through something similar she had just experienced. Would even the idea of another woman with him bother her? </p>
<p class="gwen">She felt her lips twitch as she tried to imagine Otherworld-Cullen’s reaction if he knew. Was he involved with someone else? If he was anything like her Cullen and just as dedicated to the work and the task before him, then it would have to be a determined woman indeed to get his attention. With that thought in mind, she asked: </p>
<p class="gwen">“So tell me, did you also have to virtually club him over the head to get him to notice you, or was your Cullen somewhat easier to convince?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann chuckled. “If you ask Dorian, we both needed a clubbing considering how long it took for something to finally happen. We were both blushing fools.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">She tried imagining Gwen and Cullen together. They made a beautiful couple, that was for sure. She was glad that Gwen’s Cullen had someone who cared for him like she did for her Cullen. He needed someone to take his mind off work. Work had been all he ever talked about until... “Do you play chess together? And does he let you win as well?”</p>
<p class="gwen">“Yes! I think everyone was ready to lock us in a room until we admitted our attraction! Towards the end, I’m pretty sure there were at least four running bets at any given time. If I had to guess, both Varric and Dorian made some good money the day we told the advisors. The funniest thing was probably how circumspect we thought we’d been and how little of a surprise it turned out to be to <em>anyone.”  </em></p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen chuckled to herself as she recalled the utter lack of surprise on anyone’s face. The mention of chess made her shake her head with a self-deprecating smile. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I’ve never beaten Cullen at chess, but then I’m a terrible player. He’s been trying to teach me though and I am getting better. Well, I <em>think</em> I’m getting better anyway. I think mostly he just lets me get close to winning so I’ll keep playing with him.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Talking about Cullen was making her feel better even though it also made her miss him terribly. It was a good thing otherworld-Cullen wasn’t there right now, or she might have crawled into his lap despite any protests he could come up with. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Did you make him fix the hole in his roof?” Thinking of Cullen’s bed made her cheeks heat but it also made her realise that they no longer had to keep their relationship a secret now that Corypheus had been defeated.</p>
<p class="gwen">There might come a time when she would miss all the secret rendez-vous, but for now she was just really looking forward to not having to sneak around and spending the night together. Not even a leaky roof could ruin that. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Oh, yes. Yes, I did. Do you know how cold it was in his office? Well, I guess you do.” She glanced at Gwen, then said with a grin, “Though being cold meant he’d have to warm me up. Thinking about it, asking him to repair the roof might’ve been a bad call.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Good thing Skyhold had plenty of other cold places. The War Room, for example. She hummed to herself at the thought of the hints she’d have to drop to make him stay a little longer after a meeting. When she noticed Gwen’s questioning look, she asked, “Don’t you just hate how he’s able to keep his composure during meetings? Not that I’m trying to distract him from his duties. Well, maybe a little. He could at least acknowledge my attempts.”</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen couldn’t help it: the mental image of Rhiann batting her eyes at Cullen during the War Room meetings was too precious and she snorted with laughter. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I’m sure he definitely knows just how easily he can distract <em>me</em> during those times. I’m afraid my thoughts have wandered more than once when he was talking. It’s hard not to stare at his mouth when he does. Of course when he smirks at me the way he does, there is no hope for me at all.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She was just about to tell Rhiann how he caught her staring one time, so completely engrossed in watching him that she completely missed the fact that everyone had stopped talking and was looking at her, when the door to the cells banged open and Cassandra stepped through, closely followed by Leliana and Cullen. </p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>This is new. </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen hadn’t been there the first time she was interrogated and Gwen was forced to consider how much their arrival had changed the course of events already. Her second thought was for the fact that they had just been discussing Cullen and their individual relationships with him in quite some detail and wondered how much they had all heard.</p>
<p class="gwen">She scanned their faces for anything out of the ordinary, but they all seemed to be doing their utmost best to look as menacing as possible. Did Cullen look slightly flustered? Up until recently, the Spymaster had always made her a little nervous and soon made her stop considering how this Cullen might react to the conversation they just had. </p>
<p class="gwen">Seeing Cullen and having him look at her like a stranger was still very unsettling but talking to Rhiann about her Cullen had definitely made her feel better. It was a good reminder of the things she had left behind and why she would do absolutely everything in her power to get back to him. </p>
<p class="gwen"> “Solas assures us you are not demons.”  You had to hand it to Cass, she didn’t waste her breath on pleasantries. She also sounded less than convinced. </p>
<p class="gwen">The trio came to a halt in front of the adjoining cells herself and Rhiann currently occupied, Cass leading the charge with Cullen and Leliana behind her like a pair of silent and brooding guardians. </p>
<p class="gwen">Crossing her arms across her chest, Cassandra planted her feet and looked from Gwen to Rhiann and back. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now for conspiring to kill the Divine.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">The moment the three stopped in front of their cells, Cassandra’s scowl destroyed all hope of things being easier this time around. All light-hearted conversation with Gwen forgotten, Rhiann gritted her teeth at hearing Cassandra’s distrust shine through in each word. Much like the first time this had happened, anger glowed in her chest, anger at being locked up and at how they’d made up their minds about her without even knowing her. They could at least give Gwen and her a chance. But no, they were here to accuse, not to listen. And she and Gwen would have to go through this again. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Unlike the first time, there was no confusion or fear to temper that red-hot feeling boiling inside her at hearing Cassandra’s accusation. She knew where she was, she knew what she had and hadn’t done and she knew that the sooner they got this over with, the sooner she got to sleep in a normal bed. With blankets. Sure, most likely she’d pass out after fighting and closing the rift in the Temple, but passing out on a bed was preferable to sitting in a cell.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Glaring at Cassandra, Rhiann said, “Because first of all, we didn’t conspire to do anything at all and second of all, you need us to close those damned rifts out there. And the Breach. You need us for that as well. So, you’d better decide to trust us so that we can clean up Corypheus’s mess.” If she’d been wise, she would have regretted the words the moment she said them. No, if she’d been wise, she wouldn’t have said any of this, but she’d never pretended to be wise.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra didn’t get any further than a startled “How?” before Leliana stepped forward, the hood casting her face in deep shadows. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“It is true, then? You know about what has happened. That leads us to the question of how you could have known this if you are as innocent as you claim to be.” Leliana’s smile made Rhiann shiver. Perhaps she should’ve stayed silent after all. She didn’t dare look at Gwen, sure that her friend’s disapproval would be written all over her face. Besides, she got herself in this mess and only cowards let others fix their mess.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann counted one, two, three breaths as she considered her options. If she understood Leliana’s words correctly, the spymaster wasn’t surprised at hearing she and Gwen knew what was going on. Rhiann’s eyes widened at the obvious truth: the little heart-to-heart between Gwen and her had not been as secret as they'd thought. Well, shit. Leliana had spied on them. Disappointment that they hadn’t even trusted Gwen and her enough to give them some semblance of privacy, of trust, sunk in, but that was unfair. Very much unfair. They hadn’t given anyone a reason to trust them. To the others, she and Gwen were two strange women who had come from the rift, right where everyone else had died. Rhiann pulled her blanket closer around her. Here she’d been, complaining about being in a cell, when out there, people had lost their loved ones, people were dying. This wasn’t some dream, this world was every bit as real as the one where she belonged. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Look, we can’t say much, but it was Divine Justinia who sent us here. I know there’s no reason for you to believe that, but please, let us show you we’re here to help,” Rhiann pleaded.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Leliana narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Divine and shared a look with Cassandra. “<em>If</em> we are to trust you, then explain why the Divine sent you here. What happened that Justinia could save two unknown women, but not herself?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Realising how upsetting this all was to Rhiann made it easier to control her own emotions, Gwen found. She walked up to the very edge of her cell and put her hands on the bars, fixing Leliana with a look full of compassion. Gwen remembered vividly how angry Leliana had been; how angry she must feel right now. They were all masking their grief with anger and suspicion, clinging to the Divine’s last directive to form the Inquisition as much for their own personal salvation as that of Thedas. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Leliana… What remains of the Divine cannot pass through the Fade any longer. She stayed behind to help us and —through us—: you.”  The next part would require a bit of a fib and Gwen shot a silent prayer to Andraste to help her convince this human lie detector. </p>
<p class="gwen">“She told us about her last directive and why you have all come here. Let us help. Please.” </p>
<p class="gwen">There was the slightest hint of a raised eyebrow, which was all the indication Gwen got that she might have managed to surprise the Spymaster. Exchanging a look with Cassandra, Leliana replied: </p>
<p class="gwen">“And just how do you propose to help us?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Raising her left hand, Gwen pointed at the mark again. After spending almost a year wishing it gone, she now felt strange not feeling and seeing the ever constant green throb just under her skin. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Let us out so we can show you what these can do, as Rhiann suggested. Once people see we can stop more demons from pouring out of those rifts, they will join our cause and you desperately need people.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra’s lip curled contemptuously at the last part, she always hated it when her suspicions contradicted a logical course of action. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Very well. It would appear we have no choice. Make one false move and I will not hesitate to put you on trial and do not think I won’t.” Her clipped tones made it clear she was far from happy with the conclusion, but her action was decisive as she resolutely opened the both cells. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Commander, please see to it they are given accommodation while we prepare the war room. Tomorrow we will see if what you claim is true.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She fixed both women with a steely look before smartly turning on her heel and marching out, Leliana gracefully following suit. And so they were left with otherworld-Cullen once more, who now definitely seemed a tad flustered. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann shifted her weight from one foot to the other. While Cassandra and Leliana seemed to give them the benefit of doubt, she shouldn’t have lost control. Solas had told them to be careful and it had taken no more than a few words for her to fail at that. Had she messed everything up? And what would Gwen think? Gwen wasn’t the kind of person to blurt out whatever was on her mind. Would she be angry? </p>
<p class="rhiann">Now that they were no longer imprisoned, she took a step closer to Gwen and brushed her hand against Gwen’s arm. “I’m sorry for blurting everything out like that,” she whispered. </p>
<p class="gwen">Genuinely taken aback by Rhiann’s apology, Gwen wondered how it was possible she had come to care for the other woman so quickly. Perhaps it was the knowledge of what they both had been through and that she could recognise so much of herself, but whatever it was, they might as well be sisters for the way she felt. </p>
<p class="gwen">Taking Rhiann’s hand briefly, she squeezed it and smiled encouragement. As far as she was concerned, there was no need for any apology. She felt much of the same anger for having to go through all this again. Had they not earned some trust for all they had done and sacrificed? But then this world knew nothing of their accomplishments. They were truly strangers here. </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen, who had given them no more than a heartbeat to collect themselves before marching out of the section that housed the cells, seemed determined to see the task he’d been given through as quickly as possible and have done with. If she knew him at all, he was probably slightly miffed to be ordered to such a trivial task. Especially in the earlier days, Cassandra often took the lead.  Life-time habits were hard to set aside. She also got the impression he was far from comfortable in their company from the wary glances he shot both of them. </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann still looked like she was beating herself up over her outburst and Gwen could almost hear her own mother’s prim voice as she chided her younger self for manners unbecoming a noble young lady. She wondered if Rhiann had received the same speeches. Imagining Rhiann as a young girl made her smile, she must have been absolutely adorable with those freckles. </p>
<p class="gwen">Seeking to distract all of them, she decided to find out if they had indeed been listening in on their conversation. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Tell me, Commander, what is your verdict then? Are we dangerous masterminds or simply two women gone mad? Have you decided which one of us will claim you as her prize?”  </p>
<p class="gwen">“What?? That’s not… why would you.. Maker’s breath...” </p>
<p class="gwen">She felt a little mean when he actually missed a step before regaining his composure, but if she was going to have to repeat the last year, then she was going to take enjoyment where it could be found. </p>
<p class="gwen">His reaction also confirmed that they had indeed been listening or it wouldn’t have been so easy to break his stride. <em>Literally</em>. </p>
<p class="gwen">The look he gave them was a little too wide-eyed to be oblivious and by the way his eyes darted away, he was now wondering how quickly he could extricate himself from the situation. </p>
<p class="gwen">“You’re right,” she continued as if he had responded. “Given that the fate of Thedas hangs in the balance and we are the only ones that close the rifts, it seems only fair we should share you.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She beamed a beatific smile at him, covertly shooting Rhiann a conspiratorial wink behind his back. Judging by the colour currently rising in Cullen’s cheeks, he was having a lot of thoughts about a lot of things right now and some of them likely more inappropriate than his straight-laced brain could handle. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Laughter at seeing Cullen’s face bubbled up in Rhiann’s stomach, replacing the guilt from her outburst. Gwen didn’t seem to hold it against her and to be honest, teasing the Commander was a lot more fun than fretting over words she couldn’t take back anyway. She winked back at Gwen before quickening her step to intercept Cullen’s determined stare straight ahead. When he glanced at her, she shot him a most innocent smile.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Don’t worry, there’s no pressure. We know all too well how much your duties ask of you.” Any other time she might’ve felt a little guilty at teasing him this much, but he’d been the one listening in on their conversation. Besides, he was just too adorable all flustered like this.</p>
<p class="rhiann">His jaw clenched and unclenched several times as he kept a brisk walk. What she wouldn’t give to know his thoughts. He chose to stay silent, much to her disappointment, until they reached a familiar cabin. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“You will stay here for the moment.” He opened the door to let them in. The light falling through the doorway showed a desk littered with paper scrolls to the right and a bed to the left. A thick, red carpet covered the floor. Cullen waited at the doorstep. “Food will be brought to you and there are candles and fire making tools over there.” He gestured to one of the corners. “I suppose there’s only one bed…” his voice trailed off.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“No problem, Commander, Gwen and I can share,” Rhiann said, placing a little extra emphasis on the last word. </p>
<p class="rhiann">There was just enough light left to see his cheeks redden. “You… I… I have to go.” He turned around, muttering below his breath as they wished him a goodnight.</p>
<p class="rhiann">As soon as Rhiann had closed the door, she and Gwen collapsed in a fit of giggles. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Later, when they were lying side by side, underneath the warm weight of the blankets, Rhiann closed her eyes with a smile. This day had been a complete and utter mess, that was true, but she already couldn’t imagine never having met Gwen. Teasing Cullen together with someone else was even better than alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting an old new friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In between all the distrust they receive, there is at least one person who hasn’t changed much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">The next day started with a quick breakfast of porridge—unsweetened porridge, she’d have to tell Cullen that some honey did wonders for morale—after which they readied themselves to go up the mountain again. Cassandra told them Cullen and Leliana had gone ahead to deal with the demons coming from the rift. Rhiann exchanged a glance with Gwen and saw her own determination reflected in Gwen’s green eyes. Time for them to help. </p>
<p class="rhiann">On their way out of Haven, they were joined by Varric, who was as easy-going as ever. Rhiann was all too glad to have one person who treated her exactly the same as their counterpart in her world. Well, almost exactly the same. She winced at remembering how he’d looked at her after Adamant. If she had the chance to change one thing…</p>
<p class="rhiann">“We are almost there,” Cassandra announced. </p>
<p class="rhiann"><em>Already?</em> Last time, there had been a couple more demons and a nasty rift before they’d reached the Temple. Maybe those smaller rifts hadn’t had the time to open because neither she nor Gwen had spent days unconscious? Never mind, she wasn’t complaining. If only the snow would’ve decided to stay away as well. Flakes were drifting down and high above them, the thick clouds glowed green as they swirled around the Breach. With each step closer to the Temple, the hum of magic, of the torn Veil grew stronger.</p>
<p class="gwen">It was hard not to remember the first time she’d done this, Gwen mused. Still reeling from waking up in a world turned upside down, countless people dead and finding herself a prisoner, she had been so scared. She had felt truly alone in a sea of strangers that only seemed interested in what she could do for them. </p>
<p class="gwen">At least she knew roughly what to expect this time as well as having a sister in arms there with her to carry the burden of responsibility. Despite the fact that they had been able to open the Rift, Gwen still regarded the mostly dark mark on her arm with doubt. This was a very high risk way to find out if the combined marks would actually close rifts as well. She vividly recalled the devastation the Pride demon had caused the first time. All through that fight, she’d been sure they’d never be able to kill it. And now they were putting a lot of people in harm’s way to see if they could do it again. At least now she knew focussing their energy on the Breach was key. </p>
<p class="gwen">She was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost missed Varric’s question. </p>
<p class="gwen">Their small party had been trudging through the snow in relative silence, each of them preoccupied with their own thoughts, although Varric could always be counted on to keep the conversation going. </p>
<p class="gwen">“So I take it you’re from the Free Marches?” </p>
<p class="gwen">At least this time she didn’t have to wonder where he got his information from. Giving both Rhiann and Varric a wink, she replied:</p>
<p class="gwen">“That’s quite the ear for accents you have there, Master Tethras.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh please. Call me Varric. And I am all kinds of impressive.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen could not help but return his grin when this statement was immediately followed by a disgusted noise from Cassandra. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from… ?” he continued, giving them both a questioning look. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Ostwick. it is where the Trevelyans have their estates.” As she said it, she realised that this might not be true here at all. Did a version of Mistvale Manor, the home she had known for most of her childhood, exist here? </p>
<p class="gwen">Leliana had said she would have Josephine look into their family, which might present a problem for them further down the line when it turned out they had never heard of either of them. Perhaps they would see it as an opportunity to advance themselves politically by association to the Heralds of Andraste, but that was all of minor concern. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Ah yes, someone mentioned you are sisters?” Varric dubiously looked from Rhiann to Gwen, probably thinking that they didn’t look anything alike. Gwen sighed inwardly; this was why she never tried to lie her way out of anything: she was terrible at it. It hadn’t been an attempt to purposefully deceive everyone though, merely a simplification to make the truth easier to believe.</p>
<p class="gwen">From the look Cassandra shot her, she realised that it had definitely failed to do that. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Perhaps more in spirit than actual kinship,” she supplied, giving Rhiann a warm smile. </p>
<p class="gwen">Varric nodded, accepting the explanation at face-value. </p>
<p class="gwen">It was hard to hold a conversation when you had to second-guess and carefully weigh every word. She imagined Rhiann was probably as familiar with Varric as she herself was and it was hard to seperate what she knew about him now from what she could conceivably have known about him at this point in time. </p>
<p class="gwen">“How did you come to join the Inquisition, all the way from Kirkwall?” Asking questions she already knew the answer to felt as deceitful as lying about anything else regarding the circumstances of their arrival and she cursed her inability to make small talk. </p>
<p class="gwen">Luckily, Rhiann seemed much more adept at this and Gwen gratefully left the questions to her companion as they covered the last stretch to the remains of the temple. After everything, she was most curious to see if they would still hear the echoes of Corypheus’ conversation with the Divine and how they would fit into it if so. As it turned out, that wasn’t the part she should have been worrying about. </p>
<p class="gwen">Making sure she stayed close to Rhiann at all times, they made their way to the point directly underneath the Breach. The echoes started as soon as they got close enough, following the familiar pattern of Corypheus orating intent to claim Thedas as his own and Varric voicing his concerns over the red Lyrium that was dotted everywhere. Gwen exchanged a look with Rhiann, wondering what that first time had been like for her and what had gone through her mind. Gwen knew she had been teetering on the brink of hysteria, her memory nothing but fragments, every new impression as confusing as the last. </p>
<p class="gwen">“What’s going on here?”  </p>
<p class="gwen">Apparently alternate time-lines had no trouble filling in the blanks. Gwen watched the echoed impression unfold with nearly as much confusion as she had the first time. As if watching a dream, she watched the two of them step through the door where Corypheus was about to sacrifice the Divine. </p>
<p class="gwen">Seeing herself—and now Rhiann— like this was as unsettling as it had been before. The representation was vague and blurry, just enough to make out what must have happened without any great detail. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Run while you can! Warn them!” </p>
<p class="gwen">As before, they did not run, but stepped into the room as Corypheus called them out for being intruders. When the Orb was knocked from his hand, she watched both herself and Rhiann run to catch it, both touching it at the exact same time it landed at their feet. </p>
<p class="gwen">Why did she not have any memory of this? </p>
<p class="gwen">“You <em>were</em> there! Most Holy called out to you! Is this vision true?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra turned on them, the anger and pain in her eyes as palpable as it had been that other time. </p>
<p class="gwen">Solas interjected before either one of them had a chance to respond and under the circumstances, it was something she would be eternally grateful for. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Solas proceeded to explain how the mark would close the Breach, but would likely also attract demons. Gwen nervously gripped the borrowed staff she’d picked up in Haven, drawing on the Fade to prepare several spells in preparation. This was the moment of truth. Rhiann looked at her and they exchanged a grim nod, before clasping hands as they had before. Instantly both their marks came to live, looking twice as bright as they had ever done before. </p>
<p class="gwen">As before, she would be the conduit that allowed Rhiann to channel and manipulate the Fade. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Go ahead. I’ll keep us shielded.” Gwen doubted she’d be able to do much more while Rhiann controlled the mark for both of them, but hopefully it would be enough. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Repeating patterns, times two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Breach has to be kept from spreading, meaning the rift in the Temple has to be closed. They have both done this before, so how hard can it be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">Rhiann’s mouth twitched when Solas mentioned “attention from the other side”. Last time she’d been here, a Pride demon had nearly killed her. The little she remembered was blurred by exhaustion and pain and she rather preferred it would stay that way: blurry and in the past.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Around them, soldiers took their place. A handful climbed higher up the ruins with their bows, while the rest stood ready with swords and shields to intercept any demons that might come through. This wasn’t the army they’d gathered in Skyhold, this group of men and women could barely be called an army. Rhiann cast the tiny force a doubtful look, shaking off the tension crawling underneath her skin. They would have to be enough. </p>
<p class="rhiann">The rift tugged at her hand and she reached out. Just like before, magic flowed from Gwen into Rhiann’s mark until it vibrated with Fade energy. Light streamed out and the rift hummed, pulsed, flashed open. Like it had been waiting—it had been waiting, she <em>knew</em> it had been waiting—a demon came through. The ground shook when it stepped forward and roared.</p>
<p class="rhiann">In a reflex, Rhiann jumped back. The cord of light coming from her hand flickered. Gwen squeezed her hand. Right, focus. Cassandra shouted orders, arrows and bolts of magic flew through the air and close to the centre of it all, she and Gwen stood. Rhiann cursed herself for not taking the staff she’d been offered back in Haven. The thing hadn’t felt right, but guess what didn’t feel right either? Getting crushed by a demon. Not that she could use a staff, standing like this. No hands left. Could magic be cast with a foot? The shrill cackle coming from her throat called her back to her task. The connection between her and Gwen wavered, but she grasped at the strands of magic before they could disappear. She had to focus.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Tears formed in her eyes as she stared unblinkingly at the green glow above. Her fingers wanted to curl against the burning mark and her hand shook as she forced it to stay opened. Her shoulder ached as the rift continued to pull, pull, pull. It didn’t close.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Electricity crackled and the demon made a sound close to laughter. Rhiann didn’t dare look. She didn’t need to see the whips to hear them clash onto the ground, however. The roar of the demon drowned out the high-pitched cries from its victims. Ropes swooped through the air before they cracked again, this time closer.  The barrier around her and Gwen glowed bright blue when stones clattered down on them. Maker, please, Rhiann prayed, her mouth moving silently. No cries followed.</p>
<p class="rhiann">The third time the whips struck, the sparks brushed her skin. She gasped. And looked. Right in front of her towered the demon, sharp teeth exposed in an evil grin. He was looking right at her and Gwen. Her heart dropped and her magic slipped away. The rift stopped pulling. The cord of light vanished. Shit. She’d lost it, she’d lost the connection with Gwen. Rhiann met Gwen’s panicked look for the briefest moment before she felt the stream of energy push against her and her mark flared once again.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Too late. Another monster dropped from the rift to join the first. Rhiann squeezed her eyes shut, like those monsters would go away if she willed it. Maybe they would. But first, that stupid, stupid rift would close. Right now!</p>
<p class="gwen">TWO!! TWO bleeding Pride Demons! Her first instinct was to let go and defend herself with the full use of her hands, but that would doom them all. The longer the Breach remained open, the more chance there was of demons flooding through. With everything Rhiann was taking from her and pouring into the Rift, she barely had enough to maintain a shield around them and now they had two Pride demons bearing down on them. Perhaps they should have taken some time to deliver those messages, how pissed off would those ghosts be if they died now and never got the chance? The left demon lashed out at them, roaring at them loud enough to make the ground shake beneath their feet and her shield buckled under the impact. They were both thrown to the floor, lightning wracking their bodies into violent spasms and it was only through the involuntary muscle convulsions that their connection tightened and held. </p>
<p class="gwen">All of that was about to become irrelevant as she watched the Pride demon raise a foot to crush them. Its counterpart was being harried and driven back by a group of warriors, led by Cassandra, who seemed to be everywhere at once. </p>
<p class="gwen">She briefly closed her eyes, fear making her tremble as much as the aftershocks of the lightning attack and waited for the inevitable, when another shield snapped around them and the demon was thrown back by a powerful magical attack. A grateful sob fell from her lips when she recognised Solas beside them, extending his hand to help them up. Rhiann seemed as shook up as she felt, but to her credit, she resumed pouring every scrap of magic they could muster into the Breach without so much as a second breath. Gwen knew she had to be hurting as badly as she was and it gave her the courage to grit her teeth and dig even deeper. All around them, people were dying. Groups of soldiers were doing their best to keep the demons occupied, but that was all they were doing. </p>
<p class="gwen">Anger suffused every pore of her being; it just wasn’t fair, none of it! How many times did she have to watch people die for the same evil? Channeling her hatred, she ignored the pain and pushed every grain of force through the bond. </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann rallied beautifully and Gwen could only be impressed by her strength as she watched her time-twin steady and redouble the energy pouring into the gap. </p>
<p class="gwen">The energy pulsed and finally, <em>finally</em> the tear in the rift started closing. When it suddenly shut completely, the abrupt absence of resistance was so immediate that Gwen stumbled back and fell to her knees. Panting heavily, she looked towards the demons that had been stunned by the sudden disconnect from the Fade and were now taking heavy damage.  Seeing the demons finally stripped of their shields and defenses, Cullen and Cassandra were not wasting a single second and shouting orders to bring the monsters down. Both fiends died within moments of each other, bellowing their last defiant screams into the green skies of a Breach that was no longer expanding. </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra and Cullen sheathed their swords as the troops cheered their victory, exchanging a few words as they came walking back to them. Realising neither of them could tear their eyes away from Cullen, Gwen laughed wearily and said: </p>
<p class="gwen">“That man has no right to look that good with demon gore covering almost all of him.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann chuckled and extended her hand and Gwen let herself be helped to her feet for the second time that day. </p>
<p class="gwen">“That was a close call, but you managed. Well done.” Cullen gave them a nod and a brief smile that made her feel all gooey inside and made her forget the backhanded compliment he’d just given them. </p>
<p class="gwen">They gathered their wounded and made their way back to Haven, various people coming up to congratulate them. Already the whispers of “Herald” were starting and Gwen gave Rhiann a wink. At least everyone else was suitably impressed, even if Cullen and Cassandra hid it well. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann hummed under her breath as she repeated Cullen’s <em>“Well done”</em> in her mind. They had done well and neither of them had fallen unconscious at the end, a marked improvement over last time. That reminded her, who had carried her back to Haven that time? Would it have been Cullen? She liked to believe it had been, just like he’d carried her back to camp after that snowstorm. Her dreamy sigh was interrupted by the rumble coming from her stomach and Cassandra turned around with a scowl.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Magic always makes me hungry,” Rhiann said with an apologetic smile. “Do you think we could get something to eat before we get to the important stuff like how to close the Breach?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">When Cassandra’s expression didn’t soften, Varric joined, “Come on, Seeker, we’re not all battle-hardened veterans like you and Curly. Some of us need food and, not to forget, a drink after all that.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra grunted her approval. Or Rhiann assumed it was approval as Cassandra showed no signs of dragging her and Gwen into the Chantry for a meeting the moment they reached Haven’s palisade.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She turned to Varric. “So, how does Haven’s tavern measure up to the Hanged Man?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Varric chuckled at that. “Hard to outshine the combination of filth and desperateness lingering in Kirkwall, I’d say.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Keeping promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to keep their promises and deliver the messages from the Fade, some of which are more personal than others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="gwen">The Singing Maiden was bursting at the seams, news of their victory having spread fast. Gwen walked in behind Rhiann and Varric and just had to stop inside the entrance to take in the familiar view. It was surreal to see it again, completely intact and she realised just how much she had missed the cozy little place, so much smaller than the Herald’s Rest and so much more intimate due to it. Her eyes slid to the corner seat, where Cullen always liked to sit, the light from the window good enough to keep reading his reports on the rare occasion he remembered to actually stop to eat. Did Otherworld-Cullen do the same thing? She watched as he walked into the tavern, decisively clearing a table for them, although the men and women that had occupied it seemed more than happy to give it up for them. </p>
<p class="gwen">Still smiling over Varric’s comment, she took a seat between Varric and Cassandra, who, together with Cullen, had apparently decided to join them for lunch. There was no sign of Leliana, or Solas for that matter, but it was already feeling quite crowded with just the five of them, so that was probably a good thing. Varric just seemed so familiar that it was hard to remember he was not “her” Varric and that they weren’t yet fast friends. </p>
<p class="gwen">“It certainly sounds like a charming place,” she commented, picking up the thread of the earlier conversation. </p>
<p class="gwen">“With me living there, how could it not be?” Varric winked at her, his trade-mark grin all but lighting up the place with its sheer brilliance.</p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra’s disgusted commentary came as promptly as she expected and Gwen laughed. With moments like these, it was almost possible to pretend she was back home and everything was as it should be. </p>
<p class="gwen">One of the serving girls came over and Gwen ordered the stew Flissa was famous for, as well as some bread and cheese. As soon as she started considering her food options, she realised just how hungry she actually was. Lyrium potions had that effect on her, they seemed to consume everything in the process of replenishing the mana pool. </p>
<p class="gwen">“And some mead to go with that please,” she finished, smiling to thank the girl, who seemed to be trying to do some kind of awkward half-curtsy with her apron. </p>
<p class="gwen">As she watched the woman walk back to the bar to fill the order, she was reminded that Flissa was one of the people they had a message for. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann noticed Gwen’s look at the bar and caught her eye when Gwen glanced at her. <em>Flissa</em>. Neither had to say the name out loud to know what the other was thinking about. They might as well give the first message right away. Though perhaps after their meal would be better? She looked at her companions. Varric was entertaining Cullen and annoying Cassandra with one of his stories and surely this one message wouldn’t take long? Besides, they could eat the stew Carl had loved so much in his honour afterwards. A silent nod and they both rose from the table. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“We, ehm, we have to talk to Flissa for a bit. We’ll be right back,” Rhiann said, avoiding looking at any of them. Saying you had messages from the dead to deliver might make a weird impression and she didn’t want to relive the part where Cullen looked at her like she was some sort of abomination just yet. Or rather not at all. Not giving them a chance to ask questions, she and Gwen made their way to the bar, behind which Flissa was standing. She pushed a mug filled with foaming ale to one of the customers waiting at the bar. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Can I get you anything?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Flissa? Do you have a moment to talk in private?” Rhiann asked. “We have a message for you.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">As Rhiann was talking, Flissa’s eyes became large and she raised a hand to cover her mouth. “Oh Maker, you’re the ones they talked about. You were sent here by Andraste.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">That was quick. So long for blessed anonymity. “Something like that. This is Gwen,” Rhiann motioned to her friend, “and I’m Rhiann. Now, about that message?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Yes, yes, of course.” She gestured to one of the serving girls to take her place and followed Rhiann and Gwen outside. </p>
<p class="rhiann">It had stopped snowing and the dark clouds had made place for a blue sky. The thin layer of snow covering the roofs and the evergreens glinted in the sun and Rhiann could feel the hopefulness in the looks people gave them. Her boots made squishing noises in the dirt that had turned to mud. Once they were away from the constant coming and going at near the tavern’s entrance, Flissa halted.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“What was it you wanted to tell me?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann smoothed her hair, biting her lip. She should’ve given this more thought. She didn’t think Flissa had been secretly in love with Carl in return, but she couldn’t be sure. Even if she wasn’t, getting a message from someone who was dead would confuse most people. Anyway, there was nothing they could do about this now, except to go on as unplanned. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“We have a message from Carl,” she started. Was that a hint of recognition on Flissa’s face? She kept quiet, however. “He used to frequent this place?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Carl…” Flissa tapped her finger on her lips, her head tilting to one side. “Oh! Yes, I do know him. Or did, I suppose.” She glanced at the slope of the mountain looming over Haven, loss shining through in her voice. Not the loss of a beloved, though, this was the general sense of loss that was present all around Haven. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann breathed out in relief, the same relief visible in Gwen’s eyes. “You know how spirits pass through the Fade on their way to the Maker? Well, Gwen and I were in the Fade and that’s where we met Carl.” Did that sound like she was crazy? Probably, but Flissa waited quietly for Rhiann to get to the point. “He asked us to tell you that he loved you dearly and that your stew tasted better than even that of his mother.” She bit her lip again, this time to keep from giggling. She meant no disrespect, she really didn’t, but the entire message was just so very silly.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Flissa looked from her to Gwen, brow knitted in confusion. “I… see?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Intercepting Rhiann’s silent plea for help, Gwen rushed to add: </p>
<p class="gwen">“He was a silent admirer, of sorts and it seems his biggest regret is that he never had the courage to tell you how he felt?”  </p>
<p class="gwen">She smiled encouragingly, hoping Flissa would just take it as a compliment. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Maker… Did you see anyone else there? Could I speak to my father?” </p>
<p class="gwen">“What? No, that’s not..” Taking a deep breath, Gwen tried to find a better explanation. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We passed through the Fade on our way here and that is where we met some of the people who died at the Conclave. Nothing more. We don’t have the ability to speak to just anyone who’s passed, sorry Flissa.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh.. Ok then. Thank you, I suppose.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen could see Flissa was decidedly underwhelmed and almost felt bad for Carl. </p>
<p class="gwen">She fervently hoped he wasn’t watching somewhere, or the poor guy would be absolutely crushed. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen glanced at Rhiann, feeling like she was missing something. She tried to put herself in Flissa’s shoes, wondering how she’d feel about being passed a posthumous declaration of love and realised it might definitely be a bit odd. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I take it you didn’t feel the same about Carl then?” she asked gently. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Hardly knew the man to be honest. Died without paying his tab as well, so he did. But I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, I suppose.” </p>
<p class="gwen">This was becoming uncomfortable for all of them now and Gwen was starting to dread having to deliver the rest of the messages if they all turned out to be this disastrous. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Right. Well, I guess we had better go back inside then, I am sure Lady Cassandra is already getting impatient. Thank you for your time, Flissa.” </p>
<p class="gwen">They headed back inside, receiving the strange looks she had expected, but just before they headed for the table, Flissa stopped them. </p>
<p class="gwen">“You were sent to show us we were wrong to be afraid of mages and I have always respected magic. I will think on your message, if that is what the Maker wills.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Flissa still sounded doubtful, but also sounded solemn. Gwen laughed and shook her head. </p>
<p class="gwen">“It’s not all as serious as all that, Flissa. Maybe someday it will make sense and maybe it won’t. Either way it can’t hurt.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She briefly patted the innkeeper on the shoulder to show there were no hard feelings before she sat back down. Drinks and food had arrived in the meantime and the smell wafting from the bowl alone instantly made her forget what happened. If she thought she could enjoy her meal in peace and quiet, however, she was sorely mistaken. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Now that the immediate threat has been contained, we must discuss your involvement.”  </p>
<p class="gwen">
Cassandra’s tone brooked no arguments and Gwen wistfully lowered the spoonful of stew she’d been about to shovel in her mouth. At this point she’d bury her face in the bowl if she had to, manners be damned. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We had no “involvement”, Cassandra. We merely had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You saw the echo. We tried to help the Divine and our only crime is that we narrowly escaped with our lives where everyone else did not.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“So are you going to tell us why you had to speak to the innkeeper so urgently?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra clearly wasn’t ready to back down just yet. Gwen knew she got decidedly ornery when she was hungry, probably even more so than she herself did and she had to suppress a smile. </p>
<p class="gwen">“While we were in the Fade, we were approached by wisps—souls, if you like— that asked for our aid in providing them some closure. We agreed to help in exchange for a way out of the Fade.”</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen shrugged, indicating the matter was simple and they really shouldn’t be concerned about the strange things that had just come out of her mouth. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Holy shit, Greeneyes, you guys spoke to <em>dead</em> people?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen couldn’t help it: hearing her familiar nickname fall from Varric’s lips just made her grin. It was such a comfort to know that some things were universal. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Swallowing a spoonful of stew, Rhiann looked up from her bowl. “It wasn’t that special, really. Not much different from talking to living people at all, except that they were, well, dead.” That didn’t sound quite as reassuring as she’d planned. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra scowled at her. “You cannot be sure those were not demons.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“We were very careful, I promise. They only asked us to convey those messages and there’s no harm in that, right?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">“They could have been demons. There could be harm even in listening to them,” Cullen said. “You shouldn’t have accepted their help in the first place.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">So far for having a companionable meal. Instead of friendly banter, this seemed more like a continuation of the interrogation from yesterday. There was food this time, though, definitely an improvement. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Determined not to let her temper get the best of her, Rhiann smiled sweetly at Cullen. “But Commander, in that case Gwen and I wouldn’t have been here. Wouldn’t you have missed us dearly?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I… No. That is.” His eyes darted from the table to the bar to the door, but with Rhiann sitting next to him and Gwen on the other side of the table, there was no escaping them as they batted their lashes at him. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra seemed confused, but Varric could be trusted to catch what was going on.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Now, is that how you express your gratitude for their help? These two ladies deserve some appreciation for all they did this morning. I have yet to hear a single word of thanks.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Keeping his gaze locked on the stew in front of him as if it would grant him his wish to escape, Cullen muttered, “Thank you.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">“You’re very welcome,” Rhiann replied. His stubbled jaw clenched and she gripped her spoon tighter to keep from reaching out. How she wished to run a finger over that jaw and see him close his eyes as he leaned into her touch, then turned to kiss the palm of her hand.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra’s voice shattered her daydream, “We were talking about your claimed encounters in the Fade. What kind of messages did you agree to deliver and to whom?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann stirred her stew. They hadn’t agreed to keep the messages a secret, but divulging the words those spirits had told them in private seemed wrong. And saying they had met Regalyan when they were sitting in such a public place seemed even more wrong. No, that would have to wait until they had some privacy. They’d better not wait too long, though. Rhiann winced as she recalled how Cassandra had reacted to the news that Varric had known Hawke’s whereabouts all along. Keeping secrets from a Seeker was a bad idea. That meant they had to talk to Cassandra as soon as possible. With some luck, that talk would take away some of Cassandra’s distrust as well. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Some wanted to give their last words to their beloved, others had a threat for someone they hated. If you want, we can tell you more later, after we’ve finished our food, but we’d rather do that in private. Wouldn’t want to shame the trust of the dead.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra nodded at that. Being from Nevarra, she would know about respect for the dead. “Very well. We will talk after this meal.”</p>
<p class="gwen">True to her word, Cassandra dragged them back to the war room as soon as they put down the spoon on the last mouthful of food. She was all but vibrating with impatience and Gwen was sure she had been willing them to eat faster all through the meal. Cullen, on the other hand, kept giving them wonderous glances as if he really couldn’t figure out what to make of them. He’d go an adorable shade of pink whenever one of them caught him looking, which of course meant they instantly made a sport out of it. It certainly provided some much needed entertainment as they walked back through Haven. </p>
<p class="gwen">Varric said his goodbyes, giving them both a wink of appreciation for the way they were torturing Cullen and walked off with an amused shake of his head. </p>
<p class="gwen">They pushed through the war room door and Gwen immediately did a double take. For some reason the war table had a different orientation than what she was used to and it completely caught her off guard. Just when she thought this world wasn’t so different, something happened to remind her that it was. </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra rounded on them as soon as she had dismissed the templar guards and the door closed behind them. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Talk.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen glanced at Cullen, who had taken up a safe position behind the table, leaving her and Rhiann to be glared at by a determined Seeker. </p>
<p class="gwen">She knew Cassandra didn’t really believe they were involved in the Divine’s death at this point any longer, the echo at the Breach had convinced her, just as it did previously, but she wouldn’t be the Seeker she was without leaving not a single stone unturned. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Do you believe we were sent to help?” </p>
<p class="gwen">
Cassandra grimaced and crossed her arms. She did always hate being the one that was questioned. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I believe you are exactly what we needed, when we needed it. No one can dispute the effectiveness of your marks. It is still our only hope of permanently closing the Breach,” she admitted grudgingly. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen held out her hand. “Then.. ? Truce?” Cassandra sighed and nodded, shaking both their hands in turn firmly. </p>
<p class="gwen">“The Divine left us with her last directive: to rebuild the Inquisition of old and protect Thedas from thifs war that is tearing it apart. Will you help us rebuild it?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Giving Rhiann a knowing wink, Gwen nodded agreement. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Absolutely. After all: what’s the worst that can happen?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra nodded, frowning as she was aware some kind of inside joke had just passed between the two Heralds and very much disliked not knowing. </p>
<p class="gwen">To appease her, Gwen asked: </p>
<p class="gwen">“Do you have some time for us to pass on a message we were given for you?“ </p>
<p class="gwen">Looking mildly surprised, Cassandra nodded nonetheless and Cullen awkwardly cleared his throat. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I should take my leave. I have reports to finish.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra stopped him with a dismissive gesture. “Stay. The message will keep a few more moments. Leliana and Josephine should be here momentarily to discuss our next actions.” </p>
<p class="gwen">As if on cue, the war room door opened and they were joined by the Ambassador and Spymaster. Further introductions were made and they spent the next few hours listening to the advisors’ reasoning for them to go speak to Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands to gain access to contacts within the Chantry. It was hard to follow along as if they didn’t know already what was going to happen, but they managed it admirably. </p>
<p class="gwen">Finally, all the logistics had been covered and they were alone with Cassandra once more. Gwen had been dreading the moment as she really had no idea how the message would be received. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Cassandra.. One of the messages we were asked to pass on came from Regalyan.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra visibly blanched at the mention of the name, but rallied admirably. “<em>My</em> Regalyan?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Her voice was soft and sounded so unlike her normal crisp tones that Gwen’s heart went out to her. She was grateful to have Rhiann beside her for moral support. At least together they could guide the Seeker through this. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen did her best to relay the message verbatim, hoping her memory was not failing her, leaving it to Rhiann to fill in any gaps. By the time they got to the end, Cassandra was visibly shook up, but also seemed grateful. </p>
<p class="gwen">Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she straightened her shoulders and gave them both a nod. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Thank you, I am grateful. Truly.” Rolling her shoulders as if to shake the sudden gravity, Cassandra added ruefully. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I think we could all use a drink after that. Will you join me?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">“We’d love to,” Rhiann said, stepping a little closer to Cassandra. A hug might be overstepping her boundaries, but she wanted Cassandra to know she and Gwen were there for her. Going for drinks was a solid alternative for now and who knew, there might be hugs later on. Rhiann knew she would be sobbing if she’d been in Cassandra’s place and she couldn’t help but admire the Seeker’s strength. She’d lost so many in the explosion and yet she was here to help rebuild the Inquisition without hesitation. </p>
<p class="rhiann">With Gwen and Rhiann to either side of Cassandra, they walked over to the Singing Maiden for the second time that day. The sound of Maryden singing drifted through the air and Rhiann started humming along. Compared to their visit earlier, the tavern was brimming with life and they took the last remaining table standing in one of the corners. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Once the three of them had a place to sit, Rhiann leaned back, taking in all the people gathered here. She couldn’t quite call the atmosphere festive, but the men and women were certainly less glum than they’d been the day before. They’d been given a reason to hope. </p>
<p class="rhiann">One of the serving girls stopped by their table, balancing trays with empty mugs and bowls on her arm. “What can I get you?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann grinned; she knew the perfect drink for an occasion like this. “You don’t happen to have some Maraas-Lok, do you?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">The girl wrinkled her brow, shooting a doubtful look at the bar. “I don’t think we do.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">That was a pity, but she should’ve expected it. No one except Iron Bull was able to drink the stuff and like it. She settled for her second choice. “Some Flames of Our Lady then, please.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">After taking Cassandra’s and Gwen’s orders, who both opted for the Westhill Brandy, the girl weaved her way back through the crowd. She’d barely left or a man with dirty blonde hair took her place.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Ladies, you don’t mind if I join you, do you?” He pulled a chair from a nearby table without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Actually, we do mind,” Rhiann said, crossing her arms before her chest. While she usually believed that the more the merrier, she didn’t like the way he’d invited himself to their girls’ night out in the slightest.</p>
<p class="rhiann">The answer didn’t seem to deter the man in the slightest, instead he grinned like she’d made a joke. “Ah, that’s what you say now, but I promise I’m more fun than all these other men here together. Just you wait, sweetheart. Name’s Siegfried by the way.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann’s eyebrows jumped up at hearing his name. One of the spirits had had a message for a Siegfried and if she remembered correctly, it hadn’t been the most heartwarming message. </p>
<p class="rhiann">He looked from one of them to the next, and Rhiann had to admit he had courage. Not many men would meet Cassandra’s scowl without flinching. His voice drawled as he asked, “Now, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen folded her arms and sat back in her chair with an amused smile. From the look on Cassandra’s face, Siegfried was one sentence away from defenestration and he didn’t even know it. It was hard to imagine he didn’t know who the Seeker was, even if the rumours regarding the “Heralds” had somehow completely passed him by. In a town as small as this, gossip was pretty much the only source of entertainment available, so that would be a feat indeed. </p>
<p class="gwen">The way Rhiann also squared up to the man was very impressive; on her own Gwen would undoubtedly have ended up scrambling for a polite way to extricate herself from a very uncomfortable situation and failing miserably. </p>
<p class="gwen">As she regarded Cass, who was currently staring daggers at Siegfried, she noticed how much sterner and severe she looked compared to the last time Gwen had seen her friend. It occurred to her then how much each of them had been shaped by the events and the people around them. Would any of the people of her past see the changes in her?  </p>
<p class="gwen">“I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.” Cassandra said, her flat tone wrapped in steel. </p>
<p class="gwen">The fact that she was including both her full name and title told Gwen she meant it as a clear warning and deterrent. Who would be mad enough to provoke a Seeker, a woman that perfected the art of interrogation, after all. </p>
<p class="gwen">Apparently, Siegfried was. </p>
<p class="gwen">“The lady in charge herself, aren’t I the lucky one!” If anything, Siegfried’s smile turned more insolent as he spread himself out in the chair. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen saw Cassandra stiffen and braced herself for the outburst, but just then the serving girl returned with their drinks and effectively delayed his verbal execution. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Here now, girl, bring me one of those ales Flissa has on tap.” </p>
<p class="gwen">From the look of disdain on the serving girl’s face, she didn’t think much of Siegfried, but to her credit, she turned to comply with barely a scowl. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We are having a private conversation, <em>friend</em>, so I suggest you take your ale somewhere else.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra’s was all but grinding her teeth and Gwen was sure that her hand was resting on the pommel of her sword under the table. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Aw now, don’t be like that. Just one drink and I’ll be on my way and leave you ladies to your fun.”  The man had to have a death-wish, either that or he was terminally stupid and it was nothing short of a miracle he was still alive. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I mean: look at this, one black-haired, one brunette and one blonde, how lucky can a guy get? All we need now is a red-head to make this little quartet—and my night—complete.” </p>
<p class="gwen">He managed to make that sound so lascivious that Gwen felt a little sick. </p>
<p class="gwen">Cassandra had definitely had enough at this point and she shot forward to grab the man by the collar. It was a credit to her strength that Siegfried suddenly found himself half-lifted out of his chair, his face inches from the angry Seeker’s. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Get. Out.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Siegfried finally seemed to realise that they were not playing hard to get and his eyes widened. She could see him swallowing nervously, his eyes darting from Cassandra to the exit. </p>
<p class="gwen">Letting him go abruptly, Cassandra sneered as she watched him fall back in his chair, which promptly toppled over and deposited him on the floor. </p>
<p class="gwen">Fearing Cass was angry enough to give the obtrusive man a lesson in manners, Gwen took pity on him and spoke quickly to forestall the hiding she saw coming his way. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Siegfried, did you know a man named Henry?” Her little ploy worked well enough, because Cassandra stopped and looked at her curiously instead. </p>
<p class="gwen">Siegfried clumsily scrambled to his feet and took a nervous look at Cassandra, who had still not sat down. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Henry? That cantankerous old coot? Yeah, he was my neighbour, what of it? Glad he’s dead, I tell you. Good riddance!” </p>
<p class="gwen">Just when she thought the man couldn’t get more despicable, he of course had to prove her wrong. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Well, he wants you to know that he will be haunting you until you die. I think his exact words were “He’ll never take another step without me looking over his shoulder, laughing.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen had been taken aback by the message at first, but now that she had met Siegfried, it all made a lot more sense. </p>
<p class="gwen">The effect of her words was immediate and she watched with mild amusement as his face turned white as a sheet. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I don’t feel so good.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Siegfried barely took the time to utter his parting words, too busy making a hasty retreat like he was being chased by a dozen ghosts already. They looked at each other in stunned silence for a split second and then Rhiann just burst out laughing. Her humour was so infectious that Gwen felt her face split in a wide grin. The look on Cassandra’s face made the whole situation even more hilarious and before she knew it, Gwen joined Rhiann in a mad bout of laughter. It felt so good to simply laugh with abandon over something random like this that she gave herself over it. Cassandra looked at them both for another moment and then started snickering herself. Gwen could only imagine what they had to look like to the rest of the tavern; three women cackling like a coven of witches over a dark secret and realised she simply didn’t care. She laughed until tears were streaming down her face and her sides hurt and then she laughed some more. </p>
<p class="gwen">By the time they managed to collect themselves, all of them setting each other off again several times, Flissa had come back to their table several times to refill their mugs without asking. Gwen guessed the innkeeper had taken it upon herself to serve them personally for the abuse they had to suffer in her establishment, probably worried that it would reflect badly on her. </p>
<p class="gwen">They drank, they ate and they exchanged battle-stories. Of course this involved Rhiann and Gwen having to change some names to protect the innocent and Cass from finding out more than was good for her, but all in all it was one of the most memorable nights of Gwen’s life. </p>
<p class="gwen">By the time they staggered out, they were giggling like young apprentices, with Cassandra still steady enough to put them all to shame. The woman’s fortitude was just so annoyingly good. Suddenly feeling like she didn’t want the night to end, Gwen said: </p>
<p class="gwen">“I bet Cullen is still up, working those reports like they will save his soul.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann snorted and then looked at her, guessing that Gwen had something in mind. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Maybe we should pay him a visit, tell him about all the fun he could be having as well as winning this war?” She suddenly felt a deep urge to see him, even if he wasn’t <em>her</em> Cullen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Double trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Visiting Cullen seems like a great idea after a night drinking with Cassandra. He has his reservations when Gwen and Rhiann come knocking on his door.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">Now that was a most excellent idea. Rhiann stepped to the left, to where she remembered her Cullen had lived during their time in Haven, and promptly bumped into Gwen, who was going right. Some more giggles escaped them before they turned serious. They had to find Cullen, even if it took searching the entire village. What would be the best place to start? She spun around, grasping Cassandra’s strong, stable arm when she came to a halt. Good thing Cassandra was here to keep her steady. Wait. Cassandra was here.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Cassandra,” Rhiann smiled, “you know where Commander Cullen lives, yes?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I do,” Cassandra replied, her tone carefully neutral.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“And perhaps you would be willing to tell us?” Rhiann's smile was bright, even if her focus seemed a little fuzzy around the edges.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra studied them for a moment longer her lips twitching with amusement.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Normally I'd say no, but from what I understand, you both know him—or a version of him— far better than I do.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">She gestured towards the outskirts of the houses, pointing out one of the few windows still showing soft lamp light from within. “Go then, it's not like you would be robbing him of any sleep,” she added with a wry smile.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Yellow light came through the shutters of one of the windows of said house. That must be Cullen’s room. Perfect.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Thanks, Cassandra, we owe you,” Rhiann said, giving her a quick hug.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Do not make me regret this,” Cassandra grumbled as she stepped back from the embrace.</p>
<p class="rhiann">With their arms hooked, they walked to the little house and knocked on the door. Belatedly, Rhiann realised they should’ve been more careful, some people might be sleeping. The thought didn’t stop her from knocking again when nobody answered. This time, it wasn’t long before a latch shifted on the other side and the door opened.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“What is—” Recognition showed on his face and Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Now that wasn’t the kind of welcome you gave your guests. Rhiann nearly clucked her tongue, but thought better of it. He’d close the door right in their face if she did that and they would’ve failed at their important task of letting Cullen have some fun. They had to win his trust first. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Congratulating herself with this great plan, Rhiann said, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to undress like after that time Bull took me drinking. And I’m sure Gwen has more than enough decency to keep her clothes on too.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen stared at her in silence. Not the good kind of silence, more the utterly horrified kind. Now that she though about it, this might not have been the smartest thing to say. What would he be thinking of her? That she was on some kind of quest to seduce all Cullens in various worlds whether they wanted it or not? </p>
<p class="rhiann">She shook her head to clear it from the alcohol-induced fog. “Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was that you need some time to unwind. You can’t keep working the entire day and night, it will lead to mistakes sooner or later.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I am quite capable of judging what I do and do not need by myself.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Then why is your hand and now your forehead smudged with ink? Let me guess, you dozed off while writing, knocked over the ink as you startled awake and now that report you’ve been working on is nothing but a black stain.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">His eyes widened a fraction in surprise as he looked from one of them to the other. “How did you know?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“That’s what happened in my world. Cullen, you need some time off and Gwen and I have lots of fun stories to tell.” Rhiann smiled at him, a poor replacement for holding him close. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen didn’t seem convinced in the slightest. “Like you said, I should go to sleep and so should you. There will be another meeting tomorrow.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">She chewed her lip. He was being sensible like usual. Not being sensible was a lot more fun, if only he could see that. “We just had a night out with Cassandra, I’m sure she’ll understand if we have to postpone the meeting until later on the day. Besides, relaxing before going to sleep will make you sleep better.” She didn’t mention the nightmares, but the shadow crossing his face showed he knew what she meant. She changed to a more cheerful tone as she said, “Now, Gwen and I are great company and we have stories to share, but we’ve no liquor. That’s a problem.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen closed his eyes for a heartbeat, before sighing in resignation. “I have some whisky.”</p>
<p class="gwen">Even in her currently far-too merry state of existence, Gwen was astonished that Cullen actually agreed to let them in. She’d been convinced he would take one look at them and march them straight back to their house. Her Cullen probably would have, but then he never had someone with the easy-going and disarming demeanour of someone like Rhiann come knocking at his door in the middle of the night for a round of drinks. Would the relationship between her Cullen have blossomed sooner if she had been bolder, she wondered, as she watched the exchange between them. Following her new-found sister inside, she couldn’t help but smile as Rhiann chatted away to Cullen, who was surreptitiously wiping away the ink smudges from his forehead with an immaculately clean kerchief he’d produced from somewhere. </p>
<p class="gwen">Looking at his desk and the mess on it, Rhiann had been absolutely right in her assumption. True to his word, Cullen produced a bottle from a cupboard and, after some rummaging, three mismatched cups. He gave them a dubious look as he wiped them down with his kerchief and then shrugged as if to indicate it was the best he could do. </p>
<p class="gwen">He neatly poured three shots out and glancing at the bottle, Gwen could tell this wasn’t the “every day of the week” cheap stuff either. </p>
<p class="gwen">She noticed he hesitated on the third pour, before obviously deciding that he was going to need a drink to get through the next few hours. </p>
<p class="gwen">“It might sound counterintuitive, but it will actually help.” Shooting her a look of incomprehension, Cullen passed her one of the cups. </p>
<p class="gwen">She gestured with it to the bottle still in his other hand. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Having a drink. I remember you—my Cullen—once telling me he avoided alcohol for a while, thinking it would make the headaches worse, but apparently it actually helps.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen looked taken aback, the fact that they seemed to know so much about him clearly unsettling him. </p>
<p class="gwen">“You know about the headaches?”  </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen nodded, smiling disarmingly. </p>
<p class="gwen">“And why you get them, as does Rhiann, I would imagine.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen shot her a quick look for reassurance, realising that things could have gotten awkward indeed if Rhiann didn’t already know. Then again, what if it wasn’t even a constant?  If there were apparently so many parallel timelines and different worlds, then wasn’t it only logical that he never stopped taking the lyrium in some of them? </p>
<p class="gwen">Still, not exactly the heavy kind of topic that suited making sure the Commander had a fun-filled evening. She suddenly realised that there were a good many interpretations to the word “fun” and wondered what Cassandra had actually thought their intentions were when she sent them here. She had to trust them quite a bit or at least the fact that they would never hurt him. Of course the message from Regalyan might have played a large part in that. </p>
<p class="gwen">Still, if anyone other than Cassandra had spotted two slightly merry women entering the Commander’s quarters at this hour, he would never live down the rumours. The thought made her snort, which earned her a curious look from both of them. </p>
<p class="gwen">Not able to suppress a grin, she said: “I don’t know what kind of reputation you had before all this, but it’s going to be much improved after the word spreads you were entertaining <em>two</em> wanton women at this hour.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She didn’t know where her sudden boldness came from, other than some good old “Nevarran courage” from the bottle and Rhiann’s character rubbing off on her, but she was quite enjoying herself. Even though this was not her Cullen, she couldn’t view him as a complete stranger, he was too familiar for that. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Maker’s breath…” Cullen anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, a reaction so predictable it made her grin even wider. </p>
<p class="gwen">Giving Rhiann a conspiratorial wink, she took a sip from the whisky and added: “I would imagine that drink is looking pretty good now?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen chuckled, raising his cup in a mock salute and taking a sip of his own. </p>
<p class="gwen">She’d been right about the quality of the whisky; “smoother than an Elven bottom” as Varric liked to say, when he was in polite company at least. </p>
<p class="gwen">At his invitation, they sat down on the bed, Cullen taking up a position behind his desk, as much to keep some kind of barrier between them as to be polite, she had no doubt. </p>
<p class="gwen">With a bit of encouragement, they got him to ask the questions that were so clearly burning on his tongue, as Gwen could well imagine. </p>
<p class="gwen">If two men showed up at Skyhold claiming to be some time-travellers from another world, one where they were both independently in a relationship with her, she’d have a few questions too. </p>
<p class="gwen">It was so hard not to give anything away that might have an impact here and even harder to know what that might even be and so they stuck to vague generalisations. </p>
<p class="gwen">“...so my advice would be to practice dancing. Trust me, you’ll thank me for it later.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen shook his head as if he kept expecting to wake up at any moment, the whole situation had to be twice as surreal to him as it was to them. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Dancing? I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh we know!” Both women had spoken almost in unison and laughed when they realised. </p>
<p class="gwen">“That’s precisely why you might want to start practicing now. Some grand ball, in front of a bunch of snooty nobles is usually not the best time to learn.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Some grand..? Nobles..? Why would..” Cullen sighed. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Let me guess: you can’t tell me more than that.”  He smiled as he said it, even as they both nodded at him. It <em>had </em>been a recurring theme throughout all their answers to his questions. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I know a few songs I can humm, why don’t you show Rhiann what you can do?” Smiling at the intended innuendo, she watched Cullen shift his gaze to Rhiann with something akin to mild panic. </p>
<p class="gwen">It took some further convincing, but eventually Cullen realised they would not be dissuaded and with both women providing some musical accompaniment in the form of singing or humming, they took turns in showing Cullen their moves. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen liked to think he ended up having some fun, perhaps not as much as they did, but then they had gotten a head-start on that earlier that evening. At least she was fairly sure she saw him smile a couple of times, especially when Gwen and Rhiann danced together to demonstrate. Was he imagining what his life could be like with either one of them at his side? </p>
<p class="gwen"> </p>
<p class="gwen">Like a true man of honour, he insisted on walking them back to their house by the time they took their leave and Gwen fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. At least they had managed to cajole a promise out of him to accompany them to Val Royeaux, which made her feel a lot better about going there again and facing the demon that was currently impersonating the Lord Seeker. Ignorance was definitely bliss when it came to some things. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Orlesian fashion for the evening—and night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Val Royeaux calls for evening gowns and Vivienne and Josephine are more than willing to help with that. Obviously, Cullen needs new clothes too, but Josephine may have made a mistake when giving him directions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">The next days were spent with preparations for Val Royeaux. Or that was the plan Gwen and Rhiann had come up with: go to Val Royeaux and get back as soon as possible in the hopes of reaching the mages at Redcliffe before Alexius did. Since they were reluctant to explain why this was so important, none of the others were convinced this was the best course of action.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Josephine wasn’t too happy with how Gwen and Rhiann wanted to rush their journey to Orlais, telling them more time was needed to make the necessary arrangements. Rhiann wasn’t sure what arrangements they needed other than a ship to get them from Jader to Val Royeaux, but after Leliana insisted people needed to see them, they agreed to take a detour through the Hinterlands. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Could going in the completely wrong way be called a detour? Rhiann made a face at the wind blowing strands of hair in her face. What they called it didn’t matter anymore, they were on a ship headed to Val Royeaux now. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Lady Trevelyan,” Josephine interrupted her as she was rebraiding her hair. She had met up with them in Jader the day before.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Leather strap in her mouth, Rhiann could do little more than hum. She wished Josie would call her by her first name. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I wished to let you know the message to Chancellor Roderick was delivered to his quarters shortly before I left Haven. He did not seem pleased.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann snorted at that. Had it been nice of her to have Mother Ariane’s message delivered to the Chancellor while neither she nor Gwen was there to help explain things? No, not really. But then, she doubted he would’ve listened had they told him in person. Having it written down gave him some time to think about it and who knew, he might even believe them by the time they came back.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Thank you, Josephine. I appreciate your help.” Even with her hair neatly put back in a braid, she felt like a slob next to Josephine, whose satin shirt shone golden in the sunlight. </p>
<p class="rhiann">As if to reinforce the difference between them, the ship dipped into a through and Rhiann staggered to one side, then the other before grabbing the railing to keep her steady. Josephine stood gracefully, the spray of the sea forming tiny droplets in her hair, almost like pearls. She looked like she belonged here as much as at a gathering at court. Given her family background, that shouldn’t be much of a surprise, yet it felt strange to see her enjoying the wind and the waves when Rhiann was so used to her sitting in her tidy office in Skyhold.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“That is not all, however. Before I left, I contacted some of my acquaintances in Val Royeaux to inform them of your arrival. Most of them are,” Josephine paused, considering her words, “reluctant about being associated with the Inquisition, but one reply might be of interest. Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais has invited you to her salon. Lady Gwen already agreed it would provide us with a good opportunity to meet people.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann had expected the invitation, but she hadn’t expected it so soon. This was a good thing, though, since it gave them some time to find appropriate clothes. She’d swear Vivienne had scrunched her nose the tiniest bit when they’d first met in her own world. This time, she’d make sure to dress as impeccable as Vivienne. </p>
<p class="rhiann">By the time they reached Val Royeaux’s harbour, Josephine had made a schedule of when they were expected where. She’d agreed that appropriate clothes were a priority and had suggested Madame Vivienne might be more up to date with the current fashion. </p>
<p class="rhiann">And that was how the three of them—Gwen, Josephine and Rhiann—ended up waiting for Vivienne in the common room of a tavern, the day after their arrival. Rhiann alternated between smoothing her hair and adjusting how her plain linen shirt fell. So far for making a good first impression on Vivienne. At least this tavern wasn’t as fancy as the chateau where Vivienne’s salon would be. And she had Gwen at her side. That would half the force of Vivienne’s scrutinous examination, or so she hoped. They should find some more people committing a crime against fashion, perhaps that would distract Vivienne from the bland clothes someone had found—or made from potato bags—for her and Gwen. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann clapped her hands together. That was it! Trying very hard to keep her face neutral, but failing at hiding her smile, Rhiann said, “Josephine, don’t you think Commander Cullen needs some new clothes as well? His furry cloak might be fine in Haven, but I can almost hear the Orlesians gossiping about the backwater that Ferelden is. You agree, don’t you, Gwen?”</p>
<p class="gwen">A slow smile spread over Gwen’s face as she realised what Rhiann was getting at. It was such a bold suggestion that she never would have dared ask it of Cullen herself, but she had to admit the idea of walking through Val Royeaux in his company made her stomach flutter with excitement. And who knew? If all went well, she might even use it to convince her own Cullen to take her there as well. Of course here there was still the small matter of a demon-impersonator to deal with first. It was so difficult not to be able to tell Cassandra and the rest of the councillors the details, but they’d talked about it and decided it was too big a risk. The biggest advantage they currently had was knowing roughly what was going to happen. Changing the course of events would throw them back in the avalanche of chaos Corypheus descended upon Thedas. </p>
<p class="gwen">Noticing how Rhiann kept plucking at the simple tunics they had been provided with, Gwen found herself wishing for something slightly more flattering as well, especially when the door to the entrance opened and every head turned to watch Vivienne glide in as if she was walking the marbled halls of Halamshiral. Many ducked their heads or touched their caps as they recognised her and she steadfastly ignored all of them. Gwen remembered how in awe and a little intimidated she had been the first time she’d met Vivienne. Of course encasing a man in ice with the snap of her elegant fingers had helped towards that a lot. It was only now that she saw the contrast that she realised just how much <em>her </em>Vivienne had actually thawed over the time they had worked together. She wouldn’t exactly call them friends; their outlook on what would serve the mages best was too fundamentally different for that, but they held a grudging respect for each other. Or at least she hoped that was the case. </p>
<p class="gwen">Knowing that under that cold and haughty exterior beat the heart of a woman that loved fiercely and would do everything within her power to try and save the life of the man she loved also made it difficult not to see through the facade that Vivienne threw up ever so skillfully every day. Gwen now knew that the elegance she always maintained so effortlessly was actually a very calculated and thoroughly planned exercise. Most of the Imperial Enchanter’s attire and accessories could put even the nobility to shame, but she was equally comfortable with her battle-gear.  Compared to the grandiose display Vivienne had been wearing for their original introduction, her outfit today could almost be called modest and yet it commanded as much deference—if not more—than the dazzling gown at the time. </p>
<p class="gwen">The wine-red velvet that hugged her slender form complimented her skin beautifully and was subtly accented in gold to catch the light in all the right places, even in the low light of the tavern. Of course even a humble place of repose in Val Royeaux was twice as extravagant as anything Haven or even Skyhold could provide and even the serving staff were very well dressed for their station. Gwen harboured no illusions that they had only been served as well as they had due to Josephine’s presence, who’s every pore exuded the fact she was nobility as much as Vivienne. But where Vivienne had gotten where she was through hard-earned ambition and sacrifice, Josephine had the casual grace of someone who had been born into that life. Gwen only had a brief moment to make such observations before Vivienne swept up to their table with the cool grace of a winter’s breeze and Gwen found herself suppressing the urge to bob a curtsy like the members of staff that had appeared at their table as if conjured. Vivienne endured their fussing long enough to slide into her chair and then waved them away imperiously. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Enchanter Vivienne, so good of you to agree to meet us here,” Josephine greeted the mage warmly, inclining her head respectfully as Vivienne settled in her chair. </p>
<p class="gwen">Vivienne returned the greeting coolly, if not unfriendly. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Not at all, Lady Montilyet, I was most intrigued by your proposal and the opportunity to meet the Heralds of Andraste.” It was a credit to her composure that it took an attentive audience to detect the subtle hint of mockery on those titles. </p>
<p class="gwen">From the way her eyes slid over Rhiann and Gwen, anyone could tell they came up wanting in the First Enchanter’s eyes. “I am glad you sought my expertise, for one must at least dress the part if one is to act the part, I always say.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Formal introductions were made and Gwen realised that Vivienne wouldn’t have had the benefit of knowing about the Trevelyans as a well established house in the East Marches, as they had learned they had all but faded to obscurity in this world. No doubt she thought they had assumed the name as a cover, purely because so few were left to dispute the validity of such claims. Gwen was sure it didn’t require a lot of digging to discover that the Trevelyans here never produced two daughters either, if someone actually thought to check. </p>
<p class="gwen">It would be best for all involved if no one started asking too many questions but luckily Vivienne seemed content to focus her attention on the reason for calling her down to the city after they had shown their willingness for her to join their cause. Before long, the three of them were shown the choicest tailors and accessories boutiques, each of them greeting Vivienne for the cherished patron she was and treating her with as much forbearance as Gwen would imagine they afforded the Empress herself. Gwen wouldn't have been surprised if someone told her Vivienne spent more on her attire than Celene did. They went straight to the front of the queue, no matter which shop’s threshold they crossed and no one so much as raised an eyebrow in protest. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen had spent many years convincing herself she had left everything her family stood for behind, first and foremost the inflated sense of self-worth her mother seemed to derive from overpriced fabrics. The family name she carried was no more than that: a name, but even she had to admit she found herself swept up in Vivienne’s expertise and dedication to the task of dressing them appropriately. She tried not to wince when she realised just how much it would cost, especially since they had no means of accessing any income here themselves, but Josephine seemed quite confident that this was an investment that should and could be made. A Circle mage’s life was almost as austere as that of the clergy, or at least it had been for her at the Ostwick Circle. She cast Rhiann a glance as she wondered if their Circle experiences had been vastly different in that respect. </p>
<p class="gwen">“This would go marvellously with your complexion, my dear,” Vivienne all but crooned as she held up a royal blue swath of silk next to Rhiann’s face. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen had to agree it looked quite becoming next to Rhiann’s lovely freckled skin. The deep blue contrasted with her hair in a way that brought out the deeper accents and with the right cut, that would look quite striking. Realising her own thoughts, Gwen shook her head. Another hour spent shopping and indulging like this and she would turn into her mother! </p>
<p class="gwen">Josephine had organised a few capable men to carry their belongings as they went from shop to shop and even given the fact that most the items of clothing wouldn’t be ready for many days, they were already looking like they were starting to disappear in the mountain of parcels they were carrying. Glancing up at the sun and realising the time, Gwen said: </p>
<p class="gwen">“Wasn’t Commander Cullen supposed to have met us by now?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Given the nature of their excursion, it was entirely possible he had opted to “forget” their arrangement, but she’d never known Cullen to back down from a commitment once he’d been convinced to make it. </p>
<p class="gwen">Josephine followed her glance, presumably also gauging the time of day and then looked around to catch her bearings. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Indeed, Lady Trevelyan. Although seeing where we find ourselves, I might have provided him with the wrong directions, it had been a while since I was last in Val Royeaux.” </p>
<p class="gwen">After some short deliberation, they made their way over to where Josephine had apparently directed Cullen. As soon as they entered the small square, Gwen immediately noticed that the shop fronts had taken on quite a different appearance. Where the tailor’s quarter had been designed to attract customers with bold window displays and bright colours, they now seemed to have ventured into an area where discretion was the much more favoured and preferred aesthetic. Though no less opulent for it’s grandeur, many shops had forgone the window display in favour of smoked glass and entrances away from public view to offer it’s clientele privacy and obscurity. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen cast Vivienne a questioning gaze, the amused smile she got in return not providing much clarification, but also not inviting further probing. </p>
<p class="gwen">Despite the fact that a general air of anonymity seemed to prevail in this section, it was surprisingly easy to track down which shop Cullen hand entered. Probably because he had been the only customer that had not actively been trying to be discreet in his comings and goings, coupled with the fact that his distinct armoured look would have attracted a lot of attention. They were directed to a shop in the corner of the square, the front tastefully lined with marble columns and gold lettering. “Avenue du Desir” could be read in an elegant script, if one was to look up and Gwen exchanged another look with Vivienne, as she tried to confirm her growing suspicion. </p>
<p class="gwen">“<em>This</em> is where you sent him, Josephine?”  Gwen had never seen the ambassador look quite so flustered even though her smile didn’t waver. </p>
<p class="gwen">“An unfortunate confusion of street names, as I said. Nothing that can’t be remedied with the timely collection of our Commander, I’m sure.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Her expression told them that she wasn’t quite so sure of that as her tone would have them believe, but they firmly pushed on. Unlike many of the other shops they had entered in the last few hours, there was no melodic chime to herald and announce their entrance, but instead they found themselves in a wide corridor, leading off to various display sections to either side of them. </p>
<p class="gwen">The low light of the various oil lamps hung about the place gave the interior a warm, if somewhat muted, appearance and Gwen realised just how little light was coming in from the outside. </p>
<p class="gwen">“And how may I be of service today, ladies?” The shop owner greeted them, a stately middle-aged woman with a lovely warm smile. She was impeccably dressed, although her attire could be dubbed somewhat overdressed for a daytime shopping experience. The dress she was wearing wouldn’t have been out of place at one of Vivienne’s soirees, only lacking the expensive jewellery that was usually displayed at such events. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Yes, thank you. We are looking for a man,” Gwen proffered, not giving her choice of words a second thought. </p>
<p class="gwen">When she received an amused smile and arched eyebrow in return, she realised just how that sounded and rushed to explain herself. </p>
<p class="gwen">“A very specific man that is, he would have been wearing a suit of armour and cloak with fur-trimmed pauldrons?” Anyone who had ever laid eyes on Cullen’s very distinct appearance would need no further clarification than that and indeed the shopkeeper had started to nod. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Ah, of course. He has been most eagerly awaiting your arrival.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">While Gwen spoke to the shopkeeper, Rhiann looked around the dimly lit shop. The lamps were placed so that the items in the displays were illuminated while keeping the surrounding area hidden in shadows. In the closest display, she could just make out a mask covered with dark blue silk. It would compliment her dress nicely and masks were so very Orlesian, Vivienne would surely approve.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She was about to ask Josie whether the mask was a good idea when the object on the shelf below caught her eye. An elongated shape carved out of dark wood, polished until its gentle curve gleamed. Some kind of new fashion accessory, perhaps? It looked familiar, like— Oh! Her cheeks flustered and a giggle escaped her. So that was the kind of shop they had entered. It explained the air of discretion and mystery hanging over this part of the city. Was this what Iron Bull had referred to when talking in a suggestive tone about those Orlesian shops? </p>
<p class="rhiann">She should point it out to Gwen, in case she hadn’t realised where they were, but it was too late, Gwen was already following the shopkeeper down the corridor.</p>
<p class="rhiann">The shopkeeper gestured at an arched doorway and Rhiann entered after Gwen. Mannequins showcasing stockings with the most intricate patterns and corsets that would do little to provide support lined the walls. In between lace and silk and satin stood the Commander, the red of his cloak fitting in surprisingly well. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Relief washed over his face at seeing them and he let out an audible breath. “Maker, there you are.” As quick as it had come, the relief made place for a scowl. “What were you thinking, sending me <em>here</em>?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann turned around to find that Josephine and Vivienne were waiting in the corridor, the former pretending not having heard his question, while the latter arched a brow, looking amused. There would be no help from them. Meanwhile, Cullen continued glaring at her and Gwen like it was their fault he’d received the wrong information when neither of them had told him to go to this shop, let alone to the lingerie department. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’m quite sure we only gave you general directions. How did you end up here?” Rhiann gestured at the room. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen glanced at the mannequins for a heartbeat before his gaze shot back to them. The threat of his narrowed eyes was negated by his blush as he said, “I asked for the clothing department.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann suppressed another giggle with little success. “That’s sweet of you, to help us with our undergarments. One cannot wear a pretty dress without appropriate lingerie, right? Anything catch your eye yet?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">His jaw clenched. “No.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Before he could say anything else, Rhiann asked, “Well then, what do you think about those stockings over there?” She pointed at a pair of black stockings, rose-patterned lace lining the top. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen caught her lip between her bottom teeth, caught between wanting to laugh at the pained expression on his face and the knee-jerk reflex to rescue him. It would appear that Cullen was a man of contradictions regardless of the universe he existed in. Here was an utterly fearless and determined warrior, courageous beyond measure in the face of imminent danger and yet confronted with delicate unmentionables, he all but visibly crumbled. If she had to guess, it was more the public setting and casual acceptance of the Orlesian ways that had him squirming and not so much that he was so unworldly that the concept of lingerie phased him. </p>
<p class="gwen">Faced with the dilemma of coming to his rescue or piling on a bit more and pushing him out of his comfort zone, she caved and chose the latter. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh come now Rhiann,” she said casually, “The Commander can’t be expected to form an opinion from a static display such as this.” She gestured at the marble mannequin, provocatively posed to showcase the long stockings. </p>
<p class="gwen">The relief that flitted across his face almost made her take pity on him again, but there was no real harm being done and she might actually be doing his future bride a favour. Or that was the excuse she gave herself at least for what came next. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Perhaps we should ask someone to model them, so he might have a better idea of what the effect on the female form would be, hmm?” </p>
<p class="gwen">For many men, being surrounded by attractive women in a place like this would be like letting a fox loose in a hen-house, but Cullen was not such a man. She knew he was confident and bold enough in a private setting, the imperative word being: private. </p>
<p class="gwen">Apparently being associated with such passion in public was akin to his personal nightmare. From the entrance to the floor, both Josephine and even Vivienne were making an effort to hide their amusement at his discomfiture and Gwen knew their teasing would have to come to an end soon. </p>
<p class="gwen">She was also starting to realise that he might not be the only one affected by this unplanned exposure, because she could not help but feel her own cheeks heat as the details and purpose of some of the “accessoires” dawned on her. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I shouldn’t be here, I will wait for you outside.” Forcing the words through clenched jaws, Cullen ducked his head between his shoulders and turned to make for the exit. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen stopped him with a smile and a light touch on the arm, showing him there was no malice in their gentle teasing. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I think it is quite common practice here for both men and women to enter establishments such as this, they certainly seem to cater to just about anyone.” She looked to the shopkeeper for confirmation, who nodded with a solicitous smile. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh most certainly, Madame. You will find our assortment extensive and varied, there is something for every taste and occasion. Both for personal use and highly desirable gifts. Please do not hesitate to let me know what you are looking for, I would be more than happy to show you our collection.“ </p>
<p class="gwen">“See? We should always embrace an opportunity to educate ourselves and submerge in other cultures.” She leaned in conspiratorially and added in a lower voice: “At the very least you will be prepared when the occasion calls for a formal public appearance.” </p>
<p class="gwen">The affair at Halam Shiral would be as formal as such elaborate balls could possibly get and thinking about it, she did genuinely believe he would know better what to expect after this. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Do you have anything that might appeal to our Commander,” she asked, ignoring Cullen’s vehement head-shaking to the contrary. He’d always been the type of man who had to be dragged to what was good for him kicking and screaming sometimes. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Certainly, right this way, Madame.” She couldn’t be sure if the shopkeeper approved or was simply indulging another customer’s whim; the woman had to be commended for her implaccable composure. </p>
<p class="gwen">From the colours and the fabrics, not to mention the style, it was clear they had entered a part of the shop that catered to the male physique. After a brief moment, Gwen decided it might be best if she didn’t think too long on the practical applications of many finely crafted leather apparel and harnesses she saw. Her very limited experience with such things meant her imagination quickly ran away with her, conjuring up images that had to be far more compromising than the actual intended purpose, surely. </p>
<p class="gwen">Vivienne and Josephine had stayed behind, indicating they wanted to peruse the women’s clothing a bit longer, but Gwen suspected they just wanted to leave Cullen in the company of Rhiann and herself. She could only guess what they thought about her and Rhiann’s unveiled interest in Cullen. Then again, she recalled Vivienne had caused quite the stir when she danced with her Duke all night the first time they met, so perhaps she was not as impervious to romance as she liked to have everyone believe. </p>
<p class="gwen">Perhaps they were secretly hoping for a bit of scandal, seeing as they didn’t know the details behind their arrival here. Two women vying for the attention of the same man was bound to result in some kind of drama under normal circumstances after all. Spending this time with him was definitely a double-edged blade for Gwen. On the one hand she was able to enjoy his company now without any of the agony and heart-ache she’d felt around him when she was convinced her feelings were not returned, but it was also making her miss her own Cullen terribly. Part of her felt cheated out of the victory celebration where she had envisioned spending a great deal of time with Cullen. Had the roles been reversed; had he been the one to mysteriously disappear with Corypheus at the end of that battle and left her behind, she would be losing her mind. Had anyone witnessed her going into that rift into the fade? </p>
<p class="gwen">Looking at Rhiann, who was glancing about the shop with as much curiosity as she herself felt, she felt the smile return to her face. Even Cullen couldn’t help but let his eyes glide over the wares that had been showcased so artfully, even though he eyed them as if they were poisonous snakes. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Here we are. This is our latest collection. Luxury fabrics for the discerning gentleman.”  </p>
<p class="gwen">She made a grand gesture to a particular section behind her where various shapes of garments were dressed on male mannequins. Somehow they looked like they had <em>less</em> fabric than the female equivalents they’d seen earlier, especially the corsets and basques. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen supposed they <em>could</em> be men’s braies, with a bit of imagination. They certainly seemed to all have easy access as the foremost thought in their design. </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen was wearing an expression that said he’d sooner die than consider wearing anything remotely like that and Gwen exchanged a grin with Rhiann. She also couldn’t help but let her thoughts stray to the idea of what Cullen would look like wearing them. Had the room suddenly gotten a lot warmer? </p>
<p class="gwen">Looking to distract herself from thoughts that would no doubt soon be showcased on her face for all to see, Gwen made a show of scrutinising a piece consisting largely of black silk, accented with velvet patterns of the same colour. It was rather demure and understated when compared to the garish and extravagant variety on display next to it, if you discounted the two dark crimson satin ribbons trailing down from the front. </p>
<p class="gwen">Frowning slightly, Gwen indicated the garment she was looking at and blithely asked: </p>
<p class="gwen">“What would be the purpose of those ribbons?” Even as she looked at them closer, they did not appear to be part of the fastening at the front. </p>
<p class="gwen">The shopkeeper gave her a small indulgent smile, making Gwen feel unworldly and slightly foolish for having asked the question. </p>
<p class="gwen">“The ribbons can be tied and attached in any fashion the wearer chooses; the ends worn on the outside one’s clothing. Very similar to say… a leash? Of course the wearer decides who might or might not take up the reins or simply choose to tantalise the observer with the knowledge of where those ribbons lead.” </p>
<p class="gwen">From the self-satisfied look on the woman’s face, she was quite pleased with herself for having managed to shock these uncultured foreigners that had invaded her territory and Gwen couldn’t deny her cheeks felt like they had gradually been set on fire as the imagery of what the woman described sank in. </p>
<p class="gwen">Not knowing what to do with the vivid scenes that now occupied her imagination, Gwen awkwardly cleared her throat and looked to Rhiann for some moral support. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Noticing Gwen might need some help, Rhiann stepped closer and took the item from the shopkeeper. She ran a finger over the soft fabric, ending at the ribbons. A leash, hmm? She remembered all too well that time when she’d told Cullen she would be the one doing the tying up for once. She’d tripped over the ropes while crossing the bedroom and after fumbling with restraining his arms for what felt like hours had given up with a frustrated sigh. The mood had been spoilt by then anyway. This creation, however, seemed foolproof. Even for her. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Her eyes flickered up to where Cullen was watching them. The look on his face was somewhere between horrified and intrigued. If he’d been her Cullen, she wouldn’t have hesitated and— Oh, who was she fooling? She’d never cared much for appropriateness and if the Cullen of this world didn’t like it, maybe she could take it back home. If she’d ever found a way home, that was. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Her heart sunk in her chest and she glanced at Gwen. Gwen who had led them safely through the Fade and Solas also knew all about the Fade. And they’d already agreed to go to Redcliffe after this, so Dorian would soon join them as well. It would be fine and until then, there was no reason not to have some fun and help Cullen out of his comfort zone.</p>
<p class="rhiann">With a smile, she turned to the shopkeeper and asked, “How much for this piece?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">The woman’s eyebrows twitched a fraction—wealthy customers wouldn’t ask for a price, Rhiann realised belatedly—and named an exorbitant sum.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen mouthed a silent “no” from the other side of the room. </p>
<p class="rhiann">It was ridiculously expensive, she had to admit that, and having the fledgling Inquisition spend their money on lingerie when there were people who didn’t even have a blanket to sleep under amidst the chaos felt wrong. They could get a whole lot more fabric if they spent the same amount on blankets.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann chewed her lip and was about to discard the idea when Vivienne’s voice suddenly came from behind her, “I do not think you quite understand who you are dealing with. These two women hold the future of Thedas. It would be wise to treat them accordingly.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I— I see,” the shopkeeper stumbled over her words. “The price is open for negotiation, of course.” She cast Rhiann and Gwen a quick glance, only to turn back to Vivienne. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann doubted the woman believed she and Gwen were anyone important, but she clearly knew who Vivienne was.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Vivienne raised one impeccable eyebrow. “I selected some pieces of women’s lingerie for them and this can be added to that. I trust you know how to handle the details.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Of course, Madame de Fer.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Vivienne inclined her head the tiniest fraction before focussing on Gwen and Rhiann. “I will be waiting at the entrance with ambassador Montilyet in case you wish to peruse the other wares. Please do keep the time in mind.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">The shopkeeper took the clothing from Rhiann and folded it carefully before going after Vivienne. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Was this how Orlesians haggled? Had Vivienne even known the starting price? What had they agreed on? And since when was the price a “detail”?</p>
<p class="rhiann">A groan coming from Cullen interrupted all the questions popping up in her mind. “Why? Just. Why?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Don’t worry, we won’t ask you to wear it for us. Unless you want to?” A flutter of excitement at the idea of him showcasing it before them went through her. She quickly suppressed the feeling and reassured him, “If you’re sure you don’t want it, Gwen or I can take it with us. We’ll be discreet, I promise.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Banter and beverages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being seen and making connections are the main goals of the party organised by Vivienne at Chateau de Ghislain, but that doesn’t keep Gwen and Rhiann from having some fun as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="gwen">Gwen thought she could have easily spent hours in the shop, as much for educational purposes as anything else. She’d always known her experience with such matters was limited, but she hadn’t realised just how limited until she saw the vast assortiment on display here, the purpose of which she could only guess at for most of it. It was clear that the Orlesians prided themselves on leaving no stone unturned when it came to this, even if they still pretended to conduct most of their affairs in private. Scandal and intrigue seemed as much a currency as the Royals that exchanged hands here so lavishly. </p>
<p class="gwen">Letting reason prevail, they concluded their business in Val Royeaux so they could prepare for the evening’s soiree. Taking even just a few hours for frivolous pleasure felt like a selfish indulgence, even with the prescience of knowing some of the events to come. As she was getting ready for the evening, Gwen couldn’t shake the feeling that they were teetering on a knife’s edge, dancing a precarious dance, each misstep fatal. She ran her fingers down the expensive fabric of the dress they had picked out earlier. Nothing elaborate, the custom pieces would take time to adjust to their measurements, but elegant still. Even in the space of just a few hours, the seamstress had done a remarkable job. Not that she would have expected Vivienne to recommend anything less than the absolute best. </p>
<p class="gwen">Vivienne’s recruitment was a formality more than anything at that point, but Gwen knew the woman enough to know they were auditioning for her as much as she was showing her worth to the Inquisition. Vivienne was a formidable ally, but she wouldn’t have considered offering her help if she didn’t fully expect it to use it to her own advantage. Gwen had not forgotten how she had previously arranged her little display of power, manipulating the hapless Alphonse into making a public spectacle. She shook her head bemusedly as she remembered just how in awe she had been of Vivienne’s talents as a mage, as well as the fear and respect she managed to command. A few final touches and a last check in the mirror and Gwen made her way outside. Walking in long skirts felt almost foreign after so many months in leathers. She found her hands trailing to her skirts more than once, making sure she would not trip over them. </p>
<p class="gwen">Vivienne had sent a carriage to collect them back to the Chateau de Ghislain, decorated extravagantly in silver and lapis, pulled by a team of six snow-white Imperial Warmbloods and escorted by two Chevaliers. The tack on the horses alone looked expensive enough to finance a small war and Gwen could not help but admire Vivienne’s talent for achieving her ambitions. Half-turning when she heard footsteps behind, she shot Rhiann an affectionate smile. Although it was still a little strange to think of her new-found friend as a Trevelyan, the same had to be true for Rhiann. From the notes they had compared, neither of their families bore any resemblance to each other, so it was all completely random. Rhiann very much looked every inch the noblewoman in her elegant dress and her hair styled just so. </p>
<p class="gwen">The coachman solicitously opened the carriage door for them, flipping down the steps with a smooth motion and bowing low. His livery was done in the same accents as the motiv on the carriage, the white ruffle on his coat meticulous. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen wondered if the Duke’s estate would look any different, or Vivienne’s salon for that matter. One thing was certain: it would be one of the last moments of comfort and luxury they would be afforded before they headed to Redcliffe. Gwen gestured for Rhiann to go ahead, casting a last look at the inn they had been staying at. A slow smile spread on her lips as the events of the day played through her mind; it certainly had been memorable. </p>
<p class="rhiann">The carriage halted in front of blue doors almost as tall as those of the Chantry in Haven. Light spilled through the paneled windows on either side. Cullen didn’t bother to wait for the coachman to open the door and got off the carriage as soon as it stopped. Rhiann wasn’t sure whether he was still annoyed about this afternoon, or if it was the thought at having to spend an entire evening dressed up, but he had barely spoken a word on their way here. </p>
<p class="rhiann">She half expected him to bolt, but like a gentleman, he helped first Gwen, then her and Josie out of the carriage. With the skirts tangling around her ankles, she was more than happy to accept his help. Looking good came at a price and she always feared that price was making a fool of herself by tripping over her feet. Better her own feet than someone else’s, though.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann took Gwen’s arm, Cullen and Josie following them up the steps. The doors swung open to reveal a room decorated in deep blue and silver, filled with more guests than Rhiann remembered. They all hushed when the announcer called their names. Where a couple of guests had greeted her right at the entrance last time, all the people here merely looked at them and began to whisper. </p>
<p class="rhiann">She turned to Josephine, hoping the ambassador could make some introductions when the room turned silent again. This time, Vivienne’s entrance was the cause.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Ladies Trevelyan, such a pleasure to see you have joined us.” Vivienne glided down the stairs.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann let out a slow sigh. No frozen nobles tonight, that was good. “First Enchanter Vivienne, it’s good to see you. Thank you again for your help today.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“It was my pleasure to be of assistance to the Inquisition,” she said, more to the nobles gathered than to the four members of the Inquisition. “Perhaps my assistance will be of use again in the future. For now, I hope you will enjoy yourself.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">The first part of the evening was spent going around, talking to the guests until their names and faces—or rather, masks—all blurred together. Rhiann had decided the best place to strike up a conversation was near the petit fours. They carefully arranged in ornate patterns that were soon destroyed as more and more of the sweets were taken. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Each time a guest approached, she tried to guess which sweet they would take or if they might prefer one of the cheeses on the other table. Most were more than willing to discuss their choice. It must be a relief to chat about something as innocent as chocolate or candied fruit instead of having to consider each word out of fear of insulting, or worse, accidentally supporting, the wrong person. With luck, it would make them remember the Inquisition fondly.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Gwen didn’t seem to have any trouble navigating the maze of etiquette and diplomacy either, Rhiann noticed. No surprise there as Gwen had told her all about her family and the tutors they’d hired to teach her every skill a noblewoman might need. And one of those skills was dancing. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann looked over to the dancefloor where several couples swirled. When she noticed Cullen standing near one of the columns to the side, looking lost, she knew what to do. With a wide grin, she went to Gwen and told her of her plan. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Together, they walked over to Cullen, Rhiann swooping an extra glass of wine from a passing servant on her way. Just in case he needed the encouragement.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Commander, a glass of wine?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">He gave her a wary look, but took the glass. “How much longer will your business here take?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I think we’re finished, actually.” He was in the middle of a relieved sigh when she added, “Now it’s time for the fun part.” Rhiann gestured at the dance floor. </p>
<p class="rhiann">He didn’t seem overjoyed at the prospect of dancing. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Come on, we’ve prepared you for this. Well, Gwen prepared you for this and you did quite well. Won’t you honour us with a dance?” Both she and Gwen gave him a pleading look. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I suppose it can’t be worse than those Orlesians that keep bothering me,” he muttered below his breath. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann would’ve preferred some more enthusiasm, but she would take what she could get and soon was spinning around with Cullen. She’d never been the greatest dancer, but the Orlesian wine she’d had helped a lot. At least it seemed that way to her, Cullen might not agree. She tried to tell him she didn’t step on his feet on purpose, but he was too focused on leading her to listen.</p>
<p class="rhiann">She closed her eyes, following his steps and forgetting about anything else until the music slowed and the dance ended.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Thank you for the dance, Cullen,” she said when he led her away from the dance floor. </p>
<p class="rhiann">He let go of her hand with a bow, the beginning of a smile on his face. His shoulders had lost some of the tension from before as well.</p>
<p class="rhiann">He <em>did </em>like to dance, she knew it! She was smart enough not to say that to his face, though, and watched him he ask Gwen to dance.</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen used the ornate serrault glass in her hand as an excuse to stand back and simply watch Cullen and Rhiann dance, under the guise of taking a pause to enjoy her wine. Her face felt like it might soon cramp up from the pleasant smile she kept in place by sheer force of will. As always, she could feel herself all but <em>become</em> her mother in a setting such as this and Vivienne’s little soiree was every bit as socially demanding as Halam Shiral had been. She knew all too well that their every move, word and appearance had been scrutinised and judged from the moment they had arrived. Nothing any Orlesian noble ever did was unintentional or innocuous and it was exhausting. Josephine was using all the skills in her impressive arsenal to make the most of the opportunity and had been using her Inquisitor double-act as the opening act to pretty much every conversation. Chateau de Ghislain was at least as ornate as the Winter Palace, albeit of a somewhat more modest size. On her first visit, she had barely had a chance to look around, but on this occasion everything moved at a more leisurely pace. Gwen felt like she was ready to retire for the evening by the time Rhiann approached her and shared her plans, so rounding off the event with a dance sounded like a graceful way to bow out. </p>
<p class="gwen">Despite all his protestations that he didn’t dance, Cullen conducted himself admirably and she would swear she even saw the hint of a smile on his lips a few times. When he wasn’t frowning adorably in concentration that was. Rhiann was such a lovely woman with a warm personality that was so endearing that it would be hard to imagine a person who could not smile in her company. Looking at them gliding across the floor together they certainly made a very handsome couple. Rhiann looked so beautiful in her dress and Cullen was decked out in his finest uniform, his golden hair gleaming in the soft light of the lamps and candles. It conjured a now painfully familiar feeling of homesickness and a longing for <em>her</em> Cullen that almost took her breath away. Her sanity was held up by the promise that they would be able to return to their own world if they could help fix the events in this one and that was the thing she needed to focus on. </p>
<p class="gwen">The dance ended and Cullen guided Rhiann back, forcing her to shake her maudlin thoughts and reaffix the smile. Bowing slightly from the waist, Cullen held out his hand and asked her to dance and with the familiarity of the gesture and his appearance, it was a lot easier to abandon such thoughts and give herself over to the movements and the music. As easy as it was to fall into the illusion that she was dancing with her own Cullen, the differences reminded her that this Cullen was still very much going through his own struggles. She’d forgotten just how weary and stressed he could get in the early days, especially on the bad days when nightmares and lyrium withdrawal weighed heavily on him. Cullen guided her through another turn in the intricate dance with quite a bit more confidence than the night they had first taught him the steps and Gwen gave him a wide smile of appreciation. She would love for him to find one to love, she decided. Having Cullen by her side and being able to be there for him in turn was something she had found an enormous amount of strength in and on many days it was the only reason she had been able to keep going when defeat seemed inevitable. Everyone needed some good reasons to keep fighting and love was always a powerful motivator. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Tell me, Commander: How long has it been since you last met someone that made your heart beat a little faster?” </p>
<p class="gwen">To Cullen’s credit, the question only made him fumble one or two steps before he recovered and met her gaze to see if she was serious. Finding her looking back at him with genuine curiosity, his eyes glanced across the room as if he was making sure the exits were still where he left them. He sighed when he realised Gwen would not be dissuaded and gave a vague shrug. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I suppose there has never been an opportune moment to even consider such matters. First there was Kirkwall and then… well..” </p>
<p class="gwen">He made an encompassing gesture and Gwen nodded her understanding. Romance wasn’t generally the first thought on a person’s mind in the middle of a war that could determine the fate of the whole world. </p>
<p class="gwen">Tilting her head slightly, she studied him and asked:</p>
<p class="gwen">“Under ideal circumstances then, what would she look like?” The music sped up a little and Cullen frowned, the grip he held on her hand becoming a little tighter for a moment as he pondered her question. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I rarely have an opportunity to ponder such things, duty always has to come first and with the forces of Haven being what they are...” His voice trailed off and Gwen nodded again, but he was deflecting, a tactic she was very familiar with and so she pushed on. </p>
<p class="gwen">“There will yet come a time when that might no longer be the case and you find yourself in calmer waters. I know your responsibilities have been a salvation as well as a burden, but don’t let it consume your entire life.”  Her tone was gentle as she sought his eyes with a smile, hoping he could see she was not just making idle conversation. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen wished she could tell him more, let him know how much finding each other meant in both their lives for both her and <em>her</em> Cullen, but again she was held back by the very real danger of jeopardising that existence by revealing too much. </p>
<p class="gwen">The music stopped and Gwen gave him a mock curtsy. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Come, Commander, I think it is high time we enjoy the excellent beverages the First Enchanter has so generously provided before we make our excuses, wouldn’t want to have to travel back feeling thirsty, now would we?” </p>
<p class="gwen">From the look on Cullen’s face, he knew what to make of both of them less with every passing moment and Gwen felt a grin spread over her face. It felt refreshing to feel like she had the upper hand in their interactions for once, instead of instantly becoming a hot mess whenever he so much as glanced in her direction. </p>
<p class="gwen">They rejoined Rhiann, who had found a comfortable and reasonably private section of the hall, lined with expensive looking settees and recliners and Gwen gratefully sank down next to her, leaving Cullen to take up a seat across from them. </p>
<p class="gwen">Taking up the glasses that had already been filled for them, Gwen saluted each in turn and said: </p>
<p class="gwen">“Well, here’s to the future.”  </p>
<p class="gwen">They drank and Gwen took a moment to savour the chilled cidre, that was surprisingly strong even for someone who generally only drank spirits. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Cullen was just telling me what kind of woman he can imagine himself spending the rest of his life with, Rhiann. What do you think?”  </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann leaned over, fiddling with the end of her braid. No matter how much he looked like him, this wasn’t her Cullen and he might have completely different preferences. There was only one way to find out.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“So, Cullen,” she started and was pleased to notice that he wasn’t giving her that wary look anymore. “Cheese or cookies, pick one.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">He stared at her in silence for a heartbeat, then said, “I don’t see how that—”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Do you want me to start with the hard questions?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I…” He chuckled softly. “Alright, cookies.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">So he preferred sweet over savoury. That was useful information and she had to admit to being surprised. Not that she should be, her Cullen also liked having a sugar cookie every now and then, after all. Josephine had passed her that information shortly after their arrival in Skyhold and those cookies were the first thing she’d brought to a War Table meeting after the kitchen had been restored.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“It’s important because you don’t want to come home with a tin of cookies and disappoint your wife because she likes cheese, do you?” Rhiann smiled at hearing the words that had sounded a lot wiser in her mind. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I suppose not, but you can’t be serious about me finding a woman, a wife even, while we’re sitting here, surrounded by Orlesians and demons are pouring out of rifts. Surely there are more urgent matters that require your attention.” Cullen looked around the room as if any of the nobles might turn into an abomination or an assassin. Knowing Orlesian nobility, they might, but that was no reason not to have this conversation.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“No Orlesians, then?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">His reply was short. “No.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">She and Gwen exchanged a smile. The dislike of Orlesians seemed to be something the Cullens of all worlds shared. That wasn’t a problem, there were more than enough people in Thedas. What might be a problem was how apprehensive he seemed about a relationship. If he was anything like her or Gwen’s Cullen, it would take ages before anything romantic happened, assuming they’d find someone. They might have to help to couple-to-be a little.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Assuming you’re with the perfect woman, what would your perfect romantic evening look like?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen took a gulp from his cidre before answering, “That is not something I tend to think about.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann resisted the urge to ask him if his dates had been that bad and turned to Gwen instead. “Maybe we should give him some ideas. He can tell if he likes them or not.”</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen had to admit she enjoyed being able to sit back and let Rhiann do what she did best: bring joy to a conversation. If there was anything she greatly admired the woman for, it was finding humour and lightness, even amongst the darkest of days. It was definitely something she needed more of in her life and made a silent promise to herself to try and adopt some of that if she ever made it back. She’d often been exasperated with Sera’s constant pranking and glibness, but seeing how people just warmed to Rhiann’s sunny disposition made her realise there was a perfect middle-ground. </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen’s adamant rejection of Orlais in general made her smile; it was comforting to know <em>some</em> things were simply universal. She couldn’t imagine a world where she would not have fallen in love with her Cullen and she knew the fact she was a mage had definitely been an obstacle. What if she’d been Orlesian? Would that have weighed heavier in his opinion than the fact she was a mage? It was something she hoped she’d have a chance to ask him one day. </p>
<p class="gwen">“It’s a shame the Chantry doesn’t teach their templars how to love their fellow man, it might have prevented a lot of conflicts if they did.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen gave him a sly wink, she knew just how flustered her Cullen had been when she brought up the subject of vows. She took another sip, contemplating what she knew about his likes and preferences. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I’m thinking… A quiet spot, where they are uninterrupted,” she began slowly, monitoring Cullen’s expression. “Somewhere outside, under the stars, perhaps?  Didn’t you say you enjoyed looking up at them when you stood watch?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Cullen nodded somewhat begrudgingly, shifting in his seat under their scrutiny. </p>
<p class="gwen">She knew he didn’t like to be reminded of his time at Kinloch and Kirkwall and this was supposed to evoke a happy feeling, not a sad one. Time to steer things into more romantic waters. </p>
<p class="gwen">“The air is warm and the night full of whispered promises. She’s sitting on a woolen blanket and the moonlight makes her hair gleam as she smiles up at you. She’s brought those sweet pastries you love so much and you wonder if you would taste them on her lips if you kissed her now.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen’s eyes took on a faraway look as she painted the scene for him, opening him up to all the possibilities he had at his disposal, the sweet torture of those simple stolen moments that provided a beacon of light amongst all the hardship. </p>
<p class="gwen">“She hums a sweet tune, her voice more enchanting than a nightingale and you sit down beside her, eager to be closer. She’s the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, her eyes so full of emotion as they regard you and you reach out to touch her. “  </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen stopped her tale and smiled when she realised Cullen had subconsciously leaned in a little closer. Perhaps the thought of finding love was not as far from his mind as he would have them believe. She hid a self-satisfied smile behind her glass, glancing at Rhiann. There was hope for him yet and it would seem they had one more good deed to add to their list. </p>
<p class="gwen">Reaching over beside her, she took Rhiann’s hand and squeezed it covertly before draining the last from her cup and stifling a small yawn. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I don’t know about you, but I am ready to find our rooms at the tavern and try and get some rest on a lumpy mattress, how about you?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Redcliffe revisited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With time nipping at their heels, Gwen and Rhiann go to Redcliffe in the hope of catching Alexius without him sending them into a dark future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="gwen">Val Royeaux soon felt like a distant dream when they started on the road to Redcliffe, a journey that would involve many weeks of travel by horseback. There was comfort to be found in the fact that events had unfolded much the same as they had for both of them the first time, a sure sign that everything was happening the way it was supposed to. There was less comfort in the tedious journey that took them to Redcliffe, but it was a small price to be paid.  </p>
<p class="rhiann">Redcliffe Road crossed the Hinterlands just like Rhiann remembered. She had half a mind to ask for a slight detour to find out whether Druffy existed in this world. A nightly discussion with Gwen about how the events in Redcliffe had played out in both their worlds made her decide against checking in on Druffy. It would be better to arrive early in the town and prevent being thrown into a future where all hope was lost. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Vivienne and Sera had gone to Haven, Vivienne to make sure her belongings got there and Sera because, well, taking Sera to a group of mages might not be the best idea. They wouldn’t want to scare her off right away. If all had gone well, reinforcements would be on their way from Haven. In the meantime, it was up to Gwen and Rhiann to get in contact with Dorian.</p>
<p class="rhiann">They met under the cover of overhanging boulders, near Redcliffe yet far enough away that possible scouts wouldn’t notice. After some arguing about who would draw the least attention, they agreed to send Varric in with a letter for Dorian. Cassandra, Rhiann and Gwen agreed, that was. Varric himself wasn’t overjoyed at being thrown into a bulwark of rebel mages that might or might not be under control of a Tevinter magister.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Everything went as planned and Varric returned shortly before nightfall.</p>
<p class="rhiann">They rose early the next morning and after a plain breakfast, they made their way to the meeting place they’d suggested in the letter to Dorian. Once there, they waited. And waited. Rhiann was pacing the clearing when a crack of a twig breaking made her whirl around.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I have to admit the Inquisition knows how to set up a rendezvous. A secretive message, a hidden meeting place in the dark woods. You could work on your timing, however. Might I suggest dusk, or perhaps midnight?” Dorian said, taking them all in at his leisure. Not that he would have any reason to fear them, seeing as he’d somehow walked past her without her even noticing.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Dorian, hi. I’m glad you came.” Rhiann smiled at him.</p>
<p class="rhiann">He nodded. “Pleased to meet you. I would introduce myself, but you seem to already know my name.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Most people would’ve been apprehensive at having a newfound organisation like the Inquisition approach them personally, but not Dorian. He knew they wanted his help, which placed him in a position of power.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’m Rhiann and these are Gwen, Cassandra and you’ve already met Varric.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Indeed. I was expecting there to be more of you, or are the rumours about the Inquisition as exaggerated as those about the sunny days in Ferelden?” He looked up to the grey sky with a wry smile. “Now, would anyone care to enlighten me as to how you came to know my identity and my whereabouts for that matter?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Arching a sardonic eyebrow, Dorian casually slid his eyes across the gathered companions. Even in simple travelling garb, he still managed to make Gwen feel shabby. After a nod from Rhiann, she smiled and stepped forward, reminding herself this was not yet the friend and confidant she’d left behind. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I’m afraid it would take quite a while to cover all the details, but you were quite right in following your old mentor here. As you suspected, he’s joined up with the Venatori and is using the magic that was released in the Breach to fuel the time-changing magic you worked on together. In another time and place, we, Rhiann and myself, have been through this already, which is how we came to know your name and what Alexius plans to do.” </p>
<p class="gwen">To his credit, only the barely perceptible lifting of his eyebrows showed how surprised he was by her extremely condensed version of events. Shifting his weight to one hip, he seemed to consider them, one slender finger tapping his bottom lip thoughtfully. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Not <em>quite</em> as much as I suspected and far worse than I’d feared, but I suppose it will have to do under the circumstances. I assume you are here to put a stop to his nefarious intentions?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen nodded, relieved that he seemed willing to accept her explanation at face-value. Standing out here in broad daylight made her nervous, even though they had positioned scouts in strategic places. She could only hope Alexius was expecting them to meet with Fiona the village tavern first and not for them to just head directly to the castle. It was a risk, to just show up unannounced, but they had to hope that the tempation of eliminating both Heralds in one fell swoop would be too good an opportunity for Alexius to miss. So they would go knocking on his door with a small retinue while the troops that were arriving later that day made their way through the tunnels to covertly disable the castle’s defenses and pray he took the bait. </p>
<p class="gwen">“That is certainly the plan. The most important will be to get his amulet away from him, for it is the key component to the spell. I would also suggest we keep your identity hidden for as long as possible, because Alexius will know something is up as soon as he sees you.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Dorian smoothed down his moustache with thumb and index-finger, a devious glint in his eye as he responded. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Well, clearly it will be nigh on impossible to hide all this charm and these dashingly handsome looks, but I am sure I can think of something. What of Felix?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Feeling her smile fade at the question, Gwen avoided meeting Rhiann’s eyes. She knew Dorian would be devastated to learn of Felix’s illness and she hated having to keep it from him. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Felix is not involved in his father’s plans. In fact: he vehemently opposes them.” </p>
<p class="gwen">The tragedy of it all was that Alexius’ driving force was to save his son, based on a false promise made to him by Corypheus. For a moment she wondered if he could be reasoned with, but then she thought better of it. He would reject the idea of Corypheus betraying him with every fibre of his being, because it was the last hope he had. </p>
<p class="gwen">“That stands to reason. He’s always been the reasonable sort.” </p>
<p class="gwen">With Dorian onboard with their plans, they headed back to camp to wait for the rest of their troops and the cover of night to smuggle them in through the tunnel. </p>
<p class="gwen">The party heading for the front gates would have to be small, or they would never make it past the gate, yet big enough for Dorian not to meet immediate scrutiny. </p>
<p class="gwen">To their credit, all of them volunteered with valid reasons for them to be there. </p>
<p class="gwen">Realising she was chewing her cheek, Gwen made herself stop somewhat self consciously, turning to Rhiann with a questioning look. </p>
<p class="gwen">“What do you think?  You, me, Dorian and?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann looked around their small group. Cassandra’s Seeker abilities would be useful, though Alexius might become suspicious at seeing a Seeker. Still, having Cassandra at her back would be reassuring and Alexius wouldn’t trust them to begin with anyway.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Cassandra?” Rhiann received a curt nod. “And Solas, I suppose.” Four mages and a Seeker made an unusual party for sure. </p>
<p class="rhiann">They discussed the details of the plan while sitting around the campfire, eating dinner. Gwen would use her illusionary magic to make minor changes to Dorian’s appearance, so Alexius wouldn’t recognise him right away. Which details had to be changed sparked some discussion, but even Dorian had to admit a shabby beard would make for a good disguise.</p>
<p class="rhiann">The troops arrived late that night, almost late enough to delay their mission, but Dorian reassured them that Alexius often stayed up deep into the night. Besides, it might be easier to surprise him if he was tired.</p>
<p class="rhiann">A few bruises from stumbling over a rock later, they arrived at the gate to Redcliffe. The two guards on duty didn’t seem surprised at seeing them and they opened the gate without questioning. While it was nice that getting into Redcliffe went so smoothly, it meant that a scout had announced their arrival. Rhiann smoothed her hair as they followed the guards into town. Hopefully the others wouldn’t have been noticed.</p>
<p class="rhiann">The moonlight reflected in lake Calenhad below and yellow lights dotted its shore. They’d get a drink at the tavern once this was all over, Rhiann promised herself. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Once they were in the castle, they were led to the main hall right away. Someone had given Alexius the message they were coming, then. How much else did he know? Was their plan doomed from the start? </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann gritted her teeth, there was no turning back now. Pushing aside her uneasiness, she reminded herself why they were here. He had deceived the rebel mages, had made them believe they had no choice but to ally with him. He’d used their vulnerable position to make them his puppets, just when they thought they had won their freedom. She hadn’t forgiven him in her world and she wasn’t about to forgive him here. </p>
<p class="rhiann">With the anger burning inside her, magic gathered at the tips of her fingers without a thought as the approached his figure on the high-backed chair she refused to call a throne. Not yet. She had to wait. Her eyes flitted around the hall. Too many guards stood between the columns. Had Leliana’s spies even had time to infiltrate the building?</p>
<p class="rhiann">Alexius rose, his silhouette outlined by the fire burning bright behind him. “Welcome, my friends. I am glad you made it to the safety of Redcliffe despite the late hour. One cannot be careful enough with the dangers lurking on the roads these days.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Or in villages.” Oh, Maker, she shouldn’t have said that out loud. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“You would know about that, I imagine.” His gaze drifted over them, coming to a rest on Dorian. “Don’t they say it’s poor form for guests to deceive their host?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Gwen’s illusionary magic flickered, the beard revealing Dorian’s smooth shaven chin and impeccable moustache. Shit, this was <em>not</em> what they’d planned. </p>
<p class="rhiann">From the corner of her eye, she saw the amulet Alexius held. The buzz of magic tingled across her skin. Fire bled from her fingers, ready to lash out. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“No!” Dorian’s voice echoed through the hall, but it was Solas who shot a bolt of magic at the magister. A flash of light blinded her, followed by the feeling of something pulling at her, dragging her away. Away to some place she really didn’t want to go. Rhiann’s magic slipped from her grasp, as useless as her feet slipping across the tiles. </p>
<p class="gwen">“NO!!!” <em>No no no, Maker please, not again.</em></p>
<p class="gwen">Fighting her instinct to Fade step away from the giant magical vortex that kept sucking them in at alarming speeds, Gwen kept reminding herself that anyone getting stuck on the other side alone would be doomed. She never would have made it out the first time without Dorian’s help, but it was hard, <em>SO</em> hard to fight that urge to just flee. Perhaps it was a good thing then, that it all happened far too fast to change her mind. One second she was shielding herself from the blinding light, the next she was falling and then…nothing but darkness. </p>
<p class="gwen">When she next opened her eyes, her stomach momentarily lurched with panic, before her sight adjusted to the darkness and she realised she’d not gone blind. Still feeling disoriented, she conjured a small mage-light as she scrambled to her feet. Not the same damp prison cell they had landed in last time then. From bits and pieces scattered around the small space, they appeared to be in some kind pantry, although the dust on the almost bare shelves indicated it hadn’t been used in quite some time. Helping both Rhiann and Dorian to their feet, she tried the door handle, while Solas searched the space. It didn’t appear to be locked, but the door was blocked and she couldn’t open it more than just a crack. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Where the blazes did he send us?” Dorian’s voice held a tinge of concern as he straightened out his appearance. </p>
<p class="gwen">Exchanging a quick look with Rhiann, Gwen grimaced and responded: “Not so much “where”, as “when”, I’m afraid.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Although they had briefed Dorian regarding Alexius' plans, they had not gone into detail regarding the alternate future they had both witnessed last time, based purely on the assumption they would get the amulet away from Alexius before they got sent forward. </p>
<p class="gwen">“So we failed to interrupt the spell then.” It wasn’t posed as a question and Gwen nodded miserably. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Assuming we are where I think we are, Alexius sent us forward in time some two years and a lot of unpleasant things have happened in that time. Our only chance to get back is to get to him as quickly as possible, take the amulet and return to where we came from to prevent all this from happening.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen’s mage-light bobbed erratically when she kicked the door in frustration. </p>
<p class="gwen">“First we’ll have to see if we can even get out of here.” The fact that they had landed somewhere different worried her more than she wanted to admit. </p>
<p class="gwen">She turned to Rhiann, gesturing at space around them. “I assume this is new for you as well?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann nodded, walking up to the door and peering out the small crack. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Yes, but at least it looks like we’re still in the castle. No way of knowing what date it is though, until we can ask someone.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Shifting positions, Rhiann did her best to look the other way and shrugged when she found that was extremely hard to do from that angle. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Looks like it’s clear, as far as I can make out.” Shooting them a slightly mischievous grin, she added: </p>
<p class="gwen">“Only one way to be sure.” </p>
<p class="gwen">The words left her mouth in tandem with a magical push of force that all but obliterated the door. Whatever had been obstructing it hit the opposite wall with a loud thump that made Gwen wince, expecting it to be followed by the sound of angry shouts and thudding boots. </p>
<p class="gwen">She readied her magic, just in case, but miraculously, all remained quiet. </p>
<p class="gwen">Raising a mocking eyebrow, Dorian relaxed his battle-ready stance with a casual flourish of his staff. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Well that certainly could have gone a lot worse. Can I just say: I love the subtle approach.” </p>
<p class="gwen">There was the always mildly sarcastic Dorian that she knew and loved. </p>
<p class="gwen">With the advantage of knowing where they were going, they cleared the lower floors a lot quicker than either one of them had been able to do on their previous times here and before long, they were back in the throne-room. Gwen still disliked having to kill so many to get here, especially since the vast majority were not the Venatori forces that had signed up for this. They had incapacitated where they could, killed where they had to, but a trio of battle mages was a force to be reckoned with and not many had been able to hold out against them for very long.</p>
<p class="gwen">	  				<strong>***</strong></p>
<p class="gwen">“Give it up Alexius, you have nothing left to fight for!”  </p>
<p class="gwen">Watching Felix die at Leliana’s hands a second time had been no easier than the first and Dorian’s anguish cut through her as acutely as it had then.</p>
<p class="gwen">Their battle continued and it was a testament to Alexius’ skill that it took all three of them to finally kill him. Now that all the Rifts were closed, there was technically no need to hang on to Rhiann’s hand, but she let go with great reluctance. Their synergy and working the Anchors together had become so familiar so quickly that it was almost impossible to imagine she’d once done all this alone. </p>
<p class="gwen">She found herself hovering close enough that her shoulder almost brushed Rhiann’s as Dorian stepped forward to claim the amulet. </p>
<p class="gwen">Both Gwen and Rhiann knew they had precious little time before Corypheus would arrive and prevent their return and so they urged Dorian to work the time-magic as quickly as he could. Perhaps the few snippets of information they were able to provide from observing him the last time helped shorten the time, but it did nothing to lessen the pressure. Gwen kept eyeing the doors, knowing that the Inquisition’s troops were bleeding out there to buy them the time they needed. If they failed, then their sacrifice would not be erased and they would all die. After what felt like a lifetime, the portal finally opened and Gwen linked arms with Rhiann, her other hand on Dorian’s sleeve. Solas put his hand on Rhiann’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="gwen">She didn’t know if a physical connection was needed, but the last thing they needed was for all of them to end up in different places. </p>
<p class="gwen">Giving each other one last look, they stepped through. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s becoming a tradition by now to end up in the Fade. This time, there are no messages to collect, but they do meet new people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">No spacious hall with an evil Tevinter magister waited on the other side of the portal. Instead, the world was tinged with green, the same green the portal had been. Rhiann rubbed her eyes, but everything stayed the same. The floating rocks, diffuse light and unnatural stillness of the air all seemed a little too familiar. Either this was some really bad future where Redcliffe had been reduced to green rubble or—</p>
<p class="rhiann">“This is the Fade,” Solas said, looking around like this was some kind of amazing feat. Rhiann didn’t quite agree.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Again? Really?” This was her fourth time being physically in the Fade, perhaps she should get used to it. She supposed she was some kind of veteran and so was Gwen. They could give tours. Her chuckle earned her confused looks from the others.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I take it you didn’t end up here in your realities?” Dorian asked.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Gwen shook her head and Rhiann said, “No, we didn’t. This doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Dorian chuckled. “Incredible.” At their raised eyebrows, he explained, “You two burst into this world, try to change the course of events and now it comes as a surprise that things have, indeed, changed?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">He had a point. Solas had told them it could be dangerous to try to change this timeline, hadn’t he? Only, this wasn’t some unforeseen consequence in the real world, but they had ended up in the Fade. Every other time that had happened, either the Orb or the Mark or both had been involved. Neither she nor Gwen had done anything this time. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Solas had gone over to where a group of whisps was gathering, but he turned to them when Rhiann finished explaining why this was weird. “I have had some time to think about your situation while you were in Val Royeaux. It appears the explosion at the Conclave caused the different realities to become entangled.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Dorian nodded like this all made sense and Gwen’s brow was creased in thought. Rhiann sighed. Was she the only one who didn’t get any of this? “Worlds became entangled and now we’re in the Fade?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Indeed, and our presence here confirms my suspicions. While different physical worlds cannot touch on one another, the Fade is more,” Solas paused for a heartbeat, “malleable. Each reality is linked to a manifestation of the Fade. You can think of these manifestations as different strands that occasionally touch on others. It is rare, but not unheard of for people to move from one strand to another at these intersections.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">So that was what had happened to her and Gwen, their Fades had met the Fade from this world like three roads coming together. And instead of continuing on their respective roads, they’d been pulled onto this one. That must have been the work of the spirit that may or may not have been Divine Justinia. She had told them they were needed here.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Gwen hummed and asked, “And now, we’re back in the Fade, because the time magic failed?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I wouldn’t say it failed,” Dorian was quick to correct her. “When Alexius interfered with time, he caused ripples in the Fade. Those ripples interfered with my spell and might be why your worlds touched with this one. Some sort of interference, I suspect. This is extraordinary, just think about the possibilities.” Great, he sounded even more excited than Solas.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’d rather not.” Rhiann sighed. “How about we find a way to go back first and give ourselves a headache while thinking about the possibilities later?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Before the others could agree, a shout startled them all. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann searched the rock-strewn wasteland to find a short, stout figure standing on one of the dunes of rubble. A second, taller figure appeared beside the first and lifted its hand as if in greeting.</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen whirled, her staff at the ready. It was a hollow gesture, really; she had nothing left after the long and exhausting fight with Alexius. She felt somewhat less ineffective when she saw Rhiann and Dorian do the same. </p>
<p class="gwen"><em>I guess the plan is to whack them over the head with staves, if it comes to that, </em>she thought wryly. </p>
<p class="gwen">Solas was the only one who had taken the two strangers’ approach at face-value, his expression as implaccable as a glacier and Gwen reluctantly lowered her weapon. </p>
<p class="gwen">They walked up through the thin mist like apparitions, even though it was clear they were very solid and very real. For a moment Gwen wondered if these were more spirits sent their way, more messages to deliver. Something that made her shift as it was an uncomfortable reminder of the fact that they had yet to finish the task set before the. Was that why they were back here yet again? Had they crossed some unknown time-limit? </p>
<p class="gwen">The eerie green light that always made everything look ethereal and somewhat sickly bounced off heavy armour and shiny buckles as the pair got nearer and Gwen could not help but be impressed by the dwarf’s presence. He stood easily as tall as Varric, his neck-long dark-brown hair held back casually from his forehead by a thin cord of leather. His arms and shoulders were solid, so much so they seemed confined by the heavy plate armour he wore, an impression that was only strengthened by the faint creaking of leather bindings at every step. The massive two-handed sword strapped to his back would have given her trouble just lifting it, never mind trying to wield it in combat, but the warrior before her seemed more than equipped for the task. Two piercing blue eyes stood out in stark contrast against dark eyebrows and a generous beard that should have made even Blackwall envious. </p>
<p class="gwen">Next to the imposing figure, one could be forgiven for almost not noticing the slender figure of his companion, but Gwen’s gaze did eventually shift over to the woman beside him. Long honey-blonde hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders and the simple robes she was wearing, yet she carried herself with an almost regal composure that her mother would have applauded. The staff in her hand marked her a fellow mage and Gwen found herself inspecting it with almost automatic professional curiosity. She was the type of woman you just naturally assumed to be in charge of something, accomplished and confident in herself. The type of woman Gwen had always aspired to be. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Got yer’self caught out here as well, eh?” </p>
<p class="gwen">The low rumble of the warrior’s common Marcher accent rolled across them with a deep timbre, the force of it seeming as contained as the rest of him. He casually gestured to their surroundings and it was then that Gwen noticed the muted green glow that seemed to seep through his gauntlet. </p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>It can’t be! Surely!?</em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">“It would seem so,” Solas replied, inclining his head slightly by way of greeting. Rhiann and Dorian lowered their staves and Gwen followed suit. They did not appear to want to kill them just yet, but there was still the matter of the mark on yet another person’s hand. Gwen tried to catch Rhiann’s gaze to see if she had also spotted it, her mind scrambling to find an explanation that even remotely made sense. </p>
<p class="gwen">“It’s becoming quite the fashionable place to go, it would seem,” Dorian muttered and Gwen could only agree that being here physically <em>once</em> seemed too many, never mind <em>four.</em> </p>
<p class="gwen">“You know where we are then?” By comparison if nothing else, the woman’s voice seemed to match the luscious honey colour of her hair; warm and soothing as it rolled off the tongue almost languorously. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Why, we are in the fade, of course.” Solas said in that matter-of-fact tone of his. Gwen almost pitied the duo, she well remembered the near-panic she’d experienced the first time she realised they’d entered the Fade physically. Well, technically the <em>second</em> time, as her memories of the first time had been conveniently wiped for a long time. </p>
<p class="gwen">The woman visibly blanched, but then nodded slowly as if it confirmed suspicions she’d had all along. The dwarf, however, burst out in a short laugh. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a <em>dwarf</em>?” he drawled, gesturing up and down his body as if anyone could miss the solid block of heavy armour currently looking at them with a smirk that would have done Varric proud. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We don’t dream, so none of this fadey-shite for me. Try again.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“I know, it sounds crazy, right? I didn’t believe it the first time either. What’s the last thing you remember before you woke up here?” Rhiann smiled that smile that seemed capable of making even the Fade a brighter place and it didn’t fail to have its effect on their present company either. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We established we were both at the Conclave, albeit for different purposes.” The mage glanced at her companion in a way that suggested his motives might have been less honourable than hers, but if it phased him, he didn’t show it. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Something must have happened, but neither of us has a clear recollection.</p>
<p class="gwen">To wake up and find ourselves...here, has been unsettling, to say the least.” </p>
<p class="gwen">The dwarf nodded in agreement with the mages words, rolling his shoulders as if to shake the unease. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh boy.. If that’s the last thing you remember, then I’m afraid I have some bad news.” </p>
<p class="gwen">The warrior’s head tilted slightly, reminding Gwen oddly of a curious pup. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I suspect you have many questions, but may I suggest we look for a way out while we talk. Finding a location where the Veil is thin enough to open a rift back will be key. Perhaps we should start with simple introductions: My name is Solas.”</p>
<p class="gwen">“Brinnoch Cadash. Most folk call me Brinn.” Even his name sounded like it had been forged from steel, Gwen mused as she waited for the woman to introduce herself. </p>
<p class="gwen">“And I’m Alanna Trevelyan.”  The astonishment and looks of surprise that followed that statement couldn’t have been what the woman was expecting, but Gwen felt like the sky had just fallen on her head. </p>
<p class="rhiann">After recovering from her initial surprise, Rhiann exclaimed, “How fun, we can hold a family gathering!” She gestured from Gwen to herself. “Gwen and Rhiann. Both Trevelyans, too.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Alanna frowned slightly as she muttered below her breath, “That can’t be.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I suppose this makes me the uninvited guest crashing the family party. We Tevinters seem to be good at that.” Dorian nodded at the two newcomers. “Dorian Pavus, pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">They started following Solas, who had gone ahead. He was doing the same thing Gwen and she had done before: following whisps. Seeing as spirits were drawn to the waking world, that made sense, insofar as anything in the Fade made sense. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“So,” Brinnoch said, “I couldnae help but notice the glowy thing you two have on your hands. Got one as well. Does that make me part of some secret gang?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann chuckled, but fell silent when his words sunk in. If Brinnoch had a mark like that and he’d been at the Conclave… She shared a look with Gwen and together, they told their stories. The questions from Brinn and Alanna started sceptical, but as neither of them had a better explanation for how all of them had ended up in the Fade, they seemed to grudgingly accept the answers.</p>
<p class="rhiann">In turn, Alanna told about how she’d come to the Conclave, wanting to restore her family name. With no non-mages, the Trevelyan name had faded into obscurity some time ago. She was hoping the negotiations for mage rights would result in them keeping, or regaining, their status as nobles. </p>
<p class="rhiann">When Brinnoch told them he’d gone to the Conclave because of trading relations, Alanna raised an eyebrow at him, making Rhiann wonder what kind of goods he was trading in. If his weapons and armour were anything to judge by, his business didn’t involve cute nugs. </p>
<p class="rhiann">How long the two of them had been here, neither knew. Alanna insisted it had been several days, while Brinnoch argued that was impossible as they would have to be starving. Shortly after Dorian and Gwen joined the debate on whether it was possible to survive on Fade energy, Solas slowed down.</p>
<p class="rhiann">The patch of Fade seemed no different from the rest, except for the Chantry banners standing in a rough circle. Or no, they stood in a rectangular shape, like they were outlining a room that wasn’t here. One rippled in a nonexistent breeze. A thick, red carpet formed under their feet as they approached a sconce hanging suspended in the air, it’s green fire flickering. A chill ran down Rhiann’s spine. Just when she thought she could deal with being in the Fade, it did something to unnerve her.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“The Veil is thin here,” Solas said. “I would even say it is unusually thin.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">A silhouette in white and red took shape as if summoned. Perhaps they had summoned the spirit. Or demon. Oh, how she disliked the Fade.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann sucked in her breath when she realised who the figure was. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Divine Justinia,” Gwen whispered. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Divine Justinia smiled down on them. “Well done.” The words had barely left her mouth or she dissipated, leaving silence. Was this all? Had they succeeded in their task?</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Look.” Alanna pointed to the rock above which the Divine had floated moments ago. Three books lay scattered, all with the same deep red cover. When none of the others reacted, she gathered the books. Her brow creased as she looked at them. “These are mine, or at least one is. The other two seem to be yours?” She handed one to Gwen, the other to Rhiann.</p>
<p class="rhiann">There it was, <em>Rhiann Trevelyan</em>, written in pretty, curly letters on the cover. Gwen held an identical notebook. Identical except for the name, of course. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Presents? In the Fade? Now I see why those ancient magisters were so eager to go here.” Dorian looked over Rhiann’s shoulder at the book. “Don’t you think we should get one as well?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Brinn grinned. “I doubt it. That’s what you get for being the uninvited guest.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“The spirit must have had her reasons to leave those,” Solas said, though he didn’t seem to be paying much attention. He walked around the rock, nodding to himself. “This is the place. If you would make a rift here, we can leave this place.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Me?” Brinn barked a laugh. “I think you need one of them, they’re the mages.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“No, I mean you. There is no telling where we will end up if they open the Veil.” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann bit back a nervous chuckle. That was how she felt about her magic all the time. No telling what would happen. Very reassuring. Being a dwarf, Brinn must find this even weirder than she did, though, so perhaps she should help. Together with Gwen and Solas, they taught Brinn the basics of how the Anchor worked. Mystery notebooks would have to wait.</p>
<p class="gwen">Considering it was the first time in his life he was using any kind of magic, Brinn handled himself admirably. Perhaps it was exactly the fact that he didn’t know about all the many ways a spell could go terribly wrong that gave him the confidence to open the Rift with such aplomb, or perhaps that was just his general attitude towards life in general. The rift opened as cleanly as anything she had ever seen and all they had to do was step through. Solas didn’t hesitate, nodding at them encouragingly before disappearing through the bright light covering the rip in the veil. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen glanced to the rest of her party, who all seemed to regard the passage with mixed feelings. Rhiann gave her a happy grin and a hug that seemed to say “what’s the worst that could happen?”, before following in Solas’ footsteps. </p>
<p class="gwen">Looking around, in case they had missed something, Gwen waited for Dorian and Alanna to follow, until there was just herself and Brinn left. She realised then that he’d waited purposefully to make sure she wasn’t left defenseless on her own, a gesture that instantly endeared him to her. He bowed with a slight mocking grin and gestured at the rift. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Ladies first.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She smiled and took him up on his invitation, ignoring the rush of cold energy that washed over her as she stepped through and was immediately blinded by the bright sun on the other side. </p>
<p class="gwen">Using the journal she still clasped in her hand, she shielded her eyes, trying to see where they had landed and let out a small frustrated sound when that turned out to be the ruined temple. <em>Andraste’s flaming knickers! </em>Would this place keep coming back to haunt her for the rest of her life??</p>
<p class="gwen">Brinn stumbled through behind her, caught off guard by the sudden brightness as much as Gwen had been and reminded Gwen there was no time to dawdle. </p>
<p class="gwen">“We had best get this rift closed before something else decides to make use of the door we so conveniently opened.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Solas nodded before she had finished speaking. “I agree. Let’s make haste.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Turning, Gwen realised that both Brinn and Alanna were looking up at the Breach with the same kind of horror she vividly remembered from her own first time. </p>
<p class="gwen">And they weren’t even seeing it when it was still in full effect.  </p>
<p class="gwen">“I think this one will be on us,” she said, reaching out to join hands with Rhiann. </p>
<p class="gwen">They closed the rift in short order and Gwen felt herself relax just the tiniest bit. Even though it was a long and tiring trek back to Haven, especially without any damn horses, at least they knew the area had been cleared and was relatively safe again. </p>
<p class="gwen">Her mind reeled with a thousand questions that had no answers, first and foremost: had they fixed everything the way it was supposed to be fixed? Would it stay fixed? Why was there another Trevelyan, but no third Anchor? Why would the Anchor show up on a dwarf of all things?? She’d always assumed it would have taken a mage to use the Anchors, Rhiann and her own existence would certainly support that theory. Her head throbbed as she tried to comprehend all the different implications and she realised she’d been walking in mute silence for quite a while when Dorian fell in beside her and asked: </p>
<p class="gwen">“Everything alright, my dear? You look like someone stole your favourite vintage and left you bereft.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Although it felt like an effort, Gwen had to smile, especially when she considered what kind of punishment that would be to Dorian. </p>
<p class="gwen">Up ahead, Rhiann was happily chatting away to Brinn and Alanna, asking them questions and answering theirs and Gwen could tell she was making them feel better already, even sharing a laugh or two between them. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I was just worrying, as I usually do. It seems to be my strong suit, pay it no mind.”  She made an effort to shake the thoughts that were hounding her and focus on the fact that they had been victorious in what they set out to do. </p>
<p class="gwen">She tried to think of something to ask him, which was harder than it should have been, given that she already knew so much about him. </p>
<p class="gwen">“How are you holding up with, you know… everything?” She made an encompassing gesture, knowing he would understand she was referring to Felix and—to a lesser extent—also Alexius. The man had been his mentor for many years, after all and as misguided as his actions had been, he’d done it for the best of reasons. She wondered to what lengths she would go to save a loved one and the answer frightened her a little too much to pursue the thought. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Alexius and I.. Let’s just say we didn’t part on amicable terms. Not exactly. I can’t help but wonder if things might have been different, had I not been so sure I had all the answers.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Touching his sleeve, Gwen gave him a look filled with sympathy. “Alexius’s choices are his own, that is not your burden to carry.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Dorian grimaced, but made no reply, clearly haunted by his own demons. </p>
<p class="gwen">She wanted to ask him about Felix, but decided against it, this was not her Dorian after all, she was someone he’d met barely a day ago.  </p>
<p class="gwen">				***</p>
<p class="gwen">In the end, the hike down the mountain was about as tedious as it had been the last time and they all were all showing signs of relief when their feet finally touched the road to Haven. There was no doubt the sentries in the watchtowers would have already spotted them, but it would be a good hour on foot yet before they could put their hands on the town’s gate.</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen glanced at Brinn, wondering how he was not drenched in sweat. She was only wearing light leathers herself and felt like she was being boiled alive inside them. Yet the handsome warrior seemed no more perturbed by the heavy load he was wearing than a child in summer garb. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Someone approaches,” Solas announced, and Gwen squinted from under a raised hand to make out the distant forms. </p>
<p class="gwen">People on horseback, riding towards them, the sunlight glinting off their armour like sparkling jewels. It didn’t take her long to recognise Cullen, his trademark armour making him stand out like a beacon. She came to a halt next to Rhiann, who had also taken to admiring Cullen’s form, a habit she was intimately familiar with. Was there anything more glorious than watching him ride? With just the right amount of confidence and nonchalance at the same time, he looked like he’d been born in the saddle and hadn’t left it since. </p>
<p class="gwen">Glancing across, she realised they weren’t the only ones admiring the view and Gwen subtly nudged Rhiann with her elbow, sharing a knowing wink as she indicated Alanna with her chin. A slow grin spread on Rhiann’s face as they watched the rapt expression on the mage’s face and Rhiann chuckled. Perhaps there was a good reason for her to be here after all. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I think I just discovered another reason to join the Inquisition,”  Dorian said, sounding as appreciative as Gwen felt, taking the Cullen admiration count up to four. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Aye… myself an' all,” Brinn muttered almost absently at which point four heads turned to look at him with a variety of reactions. </p>
<p class="gwen">Only then did Gwen realise that it wasn’t Cullen Brinn was looking at. Too distracted by other thoughts occupying her mind at the glorious sight of him, she had completely missed the fact that Cassandra was also riding amongst the group of soldiers now fast approaching and she was looking at least as impressive as Cullen. Seekers and Templars enjoyed much of the same training when it came to mounted combat and Cassandra never failed to impress regardless of where you put her. The only one who seemed to watch the whole exchange unphased was Solas, keeping his own council as per usual. Gwen didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed that Cullen wasn’t the object of Brinn’s admiration; despite the fact that her Cullen had never shown any interest in men—or dwarves for that matter—, if there were so many different worlds, surely there had to be versions where that was a reality. The thought led to a whole different set of images, none of them conducive to feeling less hot. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Lady Trevelyan.” Cullen nodded to the both of them and Gwen realised just how complicated that address was getting with yet a third added to the mix. As if to prove her point, she saw Alanna start to nod, before she caught herself, realising he meant Rhiann and herself. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Cullen! Please tell me those extra horses you brought are for us, because I will kiss you if they are.” </p>
<p class="gwen">If Cullen was taken aback by Rhiann’s enthusiasm, he hid it well, but Gwen had to admit she very much echoed the sentiment. His lips briefly quirked towards a smile, however, before his eyes slid towards Brinn and Alanna and he was once again the perfect picture of professionalism. </p>
<p class="gwen">“The scouts notified me of your approach. I must admit, I was not expecting you from this direction and might I enquire what happened to <em>your</em> horses?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen snorted wryly. “For the sake of brevity, let's just say it was magic. I’m sure we will have plenty of time for a full debriefing, but I hope you’ll forgive us if rest and sustenance are a rather more pressing issue at the moment.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Not waiting for either Cass or Cullen to agree with her, she gestured to their new companions. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Commander, Seeker: allow me to introduce the lady Alanna Trevelyan and Brinnoch Casdash.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gifts from the Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While waiting for the rebel mages to arrive in Haven, there is some time to get to know Brinn and Alanna better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">After getting some bread and cheese together with something to drink from the tavern, Alanna accompanied Rhiann and Gwen to their cabin. While Rhiann put the tray with the food and three steaming mugs on the barrel functioning as nightstand, Gwen got a chair for Alanna. With a long sigh, Rhiann sat down on the bed.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cassandra had explained they’d been gone for a week. In the meantime, the Inquisition had captured Alexius and signed a treaty with the rebel mages. They were now on their way to Haven and expected to arrive in another week’s time.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Shall we find out what the journals are for?” Alanna asked, taking hers from one of the pockets sewn into her robes. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Munching on a bite of bread, Rhiann hummed and put her own journal on the pillow next to her. Having taken a quill and ink bottle from the desk, Gwen sat down next to her. Leaning closer, Rhiann watched as Gwen wrote her initials in the kind of beautiful handwriting Rhiann had never had enough patience for.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Nothing happened, or rather, the ink dried as usual and Gwen shrugged. The ordinariness of the journals only made them more suspicious, Rhiann thought. They came from the Fade, after all. They could not be ordinary.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Paging through her book, Alanna suddenly gasped. “Look!” She held up a page for Rhiann and Gwen to see. The once-beige paper showed the exact same letters Gwen had just written in hers. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann grabbed the poppy-red journal from the pillow. There, on the first page, stood Gwen’s initials as clear as if she’d written them herself.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“It’s a means of communicating,” Gwen said, writing down a few more words that promptly appeared in the other two journals.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Can I try?” Alanna asked. </p>
<p class="rhiann">The quill was passed around and they discovered that not only did each journal reflect what was written in the others, a simple illusion spell would turn the pages blank again if needed. Not just blank like a temporary illusion, but truly blank. Made sense, considering the books came from the Fade where imagination would become reality. That only happened for one journal at a time, however, so both Alanna and Rhiann sat attentive as apprentices while Gwen explained the spell.</p>
<p class="rhiann">They finished their bread and tea, chatting about this and that, when Rhiann asked Alanna, “You will stay here, yes?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Alanna looked from one of them to another. “I suppose I will, if you don’t mind?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Not at all, we’ll just need another mattress. Or we could mortify Cullen and tell him we’re all sleeping in the same bed.” Rhiann chuckled at the memory of his face at telling him she and Gwen would share a bed.</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen could barely contain her excitement over the journals. Her mind reeled with all the possibilities they presented, but they would need to experiment more to get a firm grip on their limits. Would they work across large distances? Would there be a delay? How long would the messages stay if not erased?  </p>
<p class="gwen">Those questions could wait for later though, for the moment she was far too curious to find out more about Alanna and Brinnoch. It was clear they both belonged here, in this reality that was in many ways so different from her own. For one, Alanna was pretty much the last of her family and the Trevelyan name had been an afterthought amongst the nobility for quite some time. Gwen tried to imagine what her mother’s reaction would have been to such a discovery and almost smirked to herself. She would definitely chalk that up to a fatal lack of ambition. It was also a sobering thought that the increase of mages born to a family would have such an effect, as it seemed to support her mother’s decision to all but ban her from the family when her magic was discovered. </p>
<p class="gwen">While she had been busy writing in the journals, Rhiann had taken it upon herself to charter one of Leliana’s scouts, who happened to have the misfortune of passing by their little house and told him to organise an extra bed for Alanna. </p>
<p class="gwen">The scout trundled off, probably wondering about his bad luck, but he seemed willing enough to oblige. </p>
<p class="gwen">For a while, they swapped stories, Alanna’s expression growing wistful when Riann and Gwen told her about their families. Her eyes widened when Rhiann told her they were each with Cullen in their worlds and from the faint blush on her cheeks, it was clear that idea was a little more than appealing to her. Gwen exchanged a knowing look with Rhiann, she knew all too well what it felt like to be affected by him so. </p>
<p class="gwen">“So is this Cullen also involved with someone then?” Gwen felt her lips curl in a smile at the way Alanna tried to make that question sound so casual, as if she wasn’t really all that invested in the answer. It was clear from the ever deepening flush in her face that she cared quite a bit, however. </p>
<p class="gwen">She glanced over and Rhiann gave her a quick wink, hiding her grin by running a hand over her face. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Sadly, not. This Cullen is very tragically alone, burying himself in his duties and very much becoming a dull boy, I’m afraid,” Gwen said, studying her nails absently. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh, what a shame!” Alanna exclaimed, clasping her hands to her breasts as if to hug his imagined loneliness out of him. </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann and Gwen both had to laugh at this and Gwen’s expression grew thoughtful as they exchanged a look. Playing match-maker seemed very low on the priority list, given everything else that was happening, but perhaps that was exactly the reason why it appealed to her so much. She was still hopeful they would be able to return to their rightful place very soon and knowing she had left a little bit of happiness behind if she did, would just make it all seem so much more worth it. </p>
<p class="gwen">She wondered how Brinn was getting on at the Singing Maiden. They had of course extended an invitation to him to join them, but he had laughingly declined, saying he was looking forward to a few mugs of good ale and a few hands of Wicked Grace. After telling him where he could find both of those, they had left him in Cassandra’s hands. It was impossible for the Seeker to have missed Brinn’s open stares of admiration, but Gwen thought she had done a great job of remaining utterly stoic under them. Still, there had been no hesitation or reluctance in her voice when she announced she would accompany him and Gwen thought she’d looked pleased. Brinn was as far removed from Regalyan as any man could possibly get, Gwen mused, but perhaps that was a good thing. The loss of him was still very new and raw for Cassandra, so the last thing she needed was someone that constantly reminded her of him. </p>
<p class="gwen">Blinking out of her thoughts, Gwen nodded her head and replied: “Yes, it is. A real shame.” Changing tack, she asked: “Tell me, Alanna, what are some of the things you occupy yourself with when you have some idle time on your hands?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Getting to know them both better would be key if they wanted to give them the best chance at a match. </p>
<p class="gwen">Fortunately Alanna seemed almost as gregarious as Rhiann; happy to share her thoughts and quick to smile. Gwen studied them both as they discovered a shared passion for baking, their faces animated as they compared their favourite recipes. </p>
<p class="gwen">Somehow she had a feeling there would be a lot of baked goods in Cullen’s future. Hopefully his sweet tooth was universal across all worlds too and this could be a match made by the Maker himself. </p>
<p class="gwen">The scout returned with a few servants in tow, carrying an additional bed and they realised just how late it already was. In their excitement to try out the notebooks and learn more about each other, time had slipped away like sand from a broken hourglass and they were all exhausted. </p>
<p class="gwen">					*** </p>
<p class="gwen">Dawn came much too early, as far as the three women were concerned, but they had agreed to meet with everyone in the war room, compare notes and agree on what to do next. Corypheus had attacked Haven shortly after the Breach had been closed, with the help of the newly recruited mages, for both Rhiann and Gwen. Therefore it was highly likely that the same thing would happen here. Would it matter if they delayed the closing of the Breach? Or were his armies traversing the mountains even as they spoke? Gwen could not help but look up at the skies somewhat nervously as they made their way to the tavern for a light breakfast. What if his Dragon was circling somewhere high up above right now? </p>
<p class="gwen">Facing that monster again was something she still had nightmares about and now that she knew what to expect, it seemed so much worse. At least Brinn wouldn’t have to face him alone, if it came to that. </p>
<p class="gwen">It was tempting to reveal the mountain path and perhaps start evacuating Haven early, but they just couldn’t risk it. Anything they did differently at this point could upend the balance of things and doom events in all their worlds. </p>
<p class="gwen">The Singing Maiden was quiet as they entered, nothing but a few soldiers that must have come off the night-shift and decided to have some food before sleeping and a few scattered folk grabbing an early breakfast just like they were. Brinn and Cassandra greeted them from a table by one of the few windows the small tavern had and Gwen raised a surprised eyebrow. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cassandra miss her morning exercise to have breakfast,” she remarked. Rhiann snorted and shook her head. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Neither have I! I don’t know where she finds the energy sometimes.” </p>
<p class="gwen">“Well, if I’m reading this right, we might soon be witnessing a sparring session,” Gwen said, just as Cassandra laughed at something Brinn said. She didn’t think she’d ever seen her friend warm up to someone so quickly, but then she had to admit Brinn was very likable. </p>
<p class="gwen">There was something so genuine and forthright about him that made it easy to feel at ease around him. The way he carried his heart on his sleeve was very endearing and by the looks of things, the Seeker agreed with her. They sat down and exchanged greetings and Rhiann commented cheerfully: </p>
<p class="gwen">“It must be warm in here, you look flushed, Cassandra.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Her tone was perfectly innocent, but there was a gleam in her eyes that told Gwen she knew exactly who’d put that spot of colour in the Seeker’s cheeks. Cassandra’s jaw bunched for a second and she grunted with something that could have been agreement or denial. </p>
<p class="gwen">Food appeared quickly after they ordered, a benefit of the relative early morning peace and quiet and they made their way to the Chantry in time to see Cullen doing the same. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Good morning, Cullen!” Rhiann was the first to joyfully greet him and he respectfully nodded to each of them in return.  </p>
<p class="gwen">Alanna was blushing that very alluring light shade of pink that made the pretty green of her eyes seem to stand out even more and Gwen decided it was entirely more fun if you were observing, rather than experiencing. </p>
<p class="gwen">She vividly remembered how ruthlessly the other women had teased her for going to pieces every time her Cullen came near, although it had all been good-naturedly. They’d never called her out in his presence, something she would be eternally grateful for. </p>
<p class="gwen">She’d asked Cullen once if he’d been at all aware of his effect on her in those early days in Haven and he’d replied he’d been too surprised at his own reaction to her to even notice. She wondered if this was happening now as well as she watched Cullen and Alanna’s gaze linger on each other for just a second more. </p>
<p class="gwen">They had decided earlier that Alanna should join them in the war council, even though she didn’t carry an Anchor, her input could be valuable and Gwen couldn’t help but feel there was a reason she’d been gifted a Fade journal as well. </p>
<p class="gwen">The meeting went by fairly quick and mainly consisted of them catching the advisors up on what had happened in Redcliffe. They quickly decided that closing the Breach had the biggest priority, which meant waiting for the arrival of the mages. There were few other preparations to be made, although Rhiann and Gwen made as many suggestions as they dared regarding supplies and fortifications as they dared without giving away too much. </p>
<p class="gwen">Given the fact that Haven would most likely be destroyed, there were things they needed more than others for the long trek across the mountains. </p>
<p class="gwen">All in all, the sun was high in the sky by the time they stepped outside again and Rhiann turned to Alanna with her hands on her hips. </p>
<p class="gwen">“How about you and I go speak to Flissa and see if she’ll let us use her oven for a few hours?” </p>
<p class="gwen">It was clear she was eager to try her hand at some of the recipes they’d been discussing the previous night and Gwen smiled at the way Alanna’s eyes lit up. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh that’d be wonderful! Perhaps we can bake some pastries?” </p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann clapped her hands together. She liked Alanna already. “We should. Do you like the ones with fruit and cream?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I do, but it’s hardly the season for fresh fruit. We could try compote, if it’s available.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“That all sounds delicious,” Gwen said as they reached their cabin, “but I think I’ll study the journals some more. I wouldn’t be much help in the kitchen, anyway.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">From what Gwen had told about her cooking skills, she was probably right. Still, Rhiann felt bad for leaving her out of the fun. Perhaps she’d be willing to help with the plan taking shape in Rhiann’s mind, though. </p>
<p class="rhiann">
Rhiann waved for Alanna to go ahead while she discussed the plan with Gwen, who was happy to help. Rhiann gave her a quick hug before going after Alanna. Was this what it was like to have a sister? Sure, she had a younger sister, but the girl had been no older than a toddler when Rhiann left for the Circle. Not that she’d known Gwen for such a long time, but the woman felt closer to her than most other people she knew. Perhaps it was because Gwen understood perfectly what it had been like to be appointed Inquisitor, to suddenly hold the lives of so many in her hands. </p>
<p class="rhiann">She caught a glimpse of Alanna’s honey-blonde waves when the door to the Singing Maiden’s kitchen opened. Alanna might not be the Herald, but she didn’t seem like the kind of person to sit back when she could help. No doubt she’d encounter her own share of hardships. And that was why she’d need some fun as well. </p>
<p class="rhiann">After apologising to Flissa for bumping into her, making her spill half the content of a mug of ale over the bar, Rhiann entered the kitchen with a wide grin. Gwen and she would make sure Alanna wouldn’t regret staying with the Inquisition.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Flour, sugar and butter stood ready on one of the counters. Freshly baked breads were cooling on a rack to the side, their smell instantly making Rhiann feel at home, like a warm glow spreading through her. Though that glow might be because of the heat coming from the oven on the other side of the kitchen, that was entirely possible as well. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Handing Rhiann an apron, Alanna said with a smile, “You seem happy. Are you looking forward to baking that much?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I am, actually.” Rhiann took a jar of cherry compote from one of the shelves, a new idea forming in her head. “You know what we should make as well? Shortbread. It’s Fereldan.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I suppose I should try that, indeed. Now, shall we start?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Baking was like meditating, but less boring, Rhiann had decided a long time ago. The steps of measuring the ingredients, whisking them until they had the exact right consistency and finally putting it all in the oven never changed, yet they demanded all her attention, leaving no room for worries. Even the time in the oven was more than mere waiting, she had to stay vigilant to make sure nothing burned and adjust the temperature if the outside browned too fast. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Beating cream into stiff peaks—a great exercise for arm-strength and safer than the staff training Cassandra tried to make her do—Rhiann listened as Alanna told about her journey to the Conclave. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Have you seen the mabari they have in Ferelden? Oh, I’m sure you have. They are magnificent, are they not? I would love to have a dog like that one day.” Alanna sighed dreamily and Rhiann filed the fact that she was a dog-person away. Gwen had a dog and she’d told Rhiann that Cullen loved dogs as well. Perfect.</p>
<p class="rhiann">They packed the pastries and shortbread together with some bread and a blanket in a basket. A late lunch. The weather had become considerably better since Rhiann’s arrival in this world and the sunlight had warmed the rocks overlooking the training grounds, making them a good spot to picnic. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Alanna was arranging the last items on the blanket when Gwen and Cullen showed up on the nearby path.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Hi!” Rhiann waved for them to come over. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen was frowning, but he didn’t seem to object to Gwen dragging him over.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“You’re right on time. I mean, you will join us for a picnic, right?” Rhiann gestured at the blanket.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Sunlight sparkled on Alanna’s hair as she nodded. “Please do, we have enough food to feed an army.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Three pairs of eyes locked onto Cullen, whose gaze wandered from one of them to the next, coming to a rest on Alanna. “I suppose I should eat at some point,” he said slowly.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann and Gwen shared a triumphant look as Cullen sat down opposite Alanna. Getting Cullen away from his work couldn’t have been an easy task, but Gwen had succeeded and now all that was left was for them to disappear and leave the two to their date. It was a date, Rhiann decided, even if neither of them was yet aware of that.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“You made shortbread,” Cullen said, surprise in his voice. “That is my favourite.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“That was Rhi—”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Alanna made those,” Rhiann interjected. “By the way, didn’t you once mention you had a mabari growing up?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t told them, but her own Cullen had and odds were the Rutherfords in this world had one too. They were Fereldan after all.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Not noticing the silent exchange between Rhiann and Cullen, Alanna exclaimed, “Oh, that’s lovely! What was his—her?—name?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Sorry to interrupt,” Gwen said, “but there are some things I’d like to discuss with you, Rhiann. Would you mind?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Not at all.” She took a few pastries and wrapped them in a napkin before hooking her arm through Gwen’s. From the look they shared, Gwen found it as hard not to look back at the couple as Rhiann. They did manage, though, and were sitting in the sunlight shortly after, nibbling on the pastries.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“That went flawlessly. Think we should go find Brinn, give him some advice on wooing Cassandra?” Rhiann asked with a grin.</p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen chuckled, giving Rhiann’s arm an affectionate squeeze as they walked away. </p>
<p class="gwen">“From what I’ve seen so far, he seems to be doing remarkably well on his own, but some extra advice from two people who know her well might help speed things along, for sure.” </p>
<p class="gwen">She nodded towards the napkin Rhiann was holding. “Those pastries looked amazing though, you and Alanna did well. If that doesn’t sweeten him on her, I don’t know what will.”  </p>
<p class="gwen">Rhiann grinned and added a wink for good measure. “Alanna is a remarkable woman, he’d be a fool not to see that, but he never could resist a sticky treat.” </p>
<p class="gwen">				***</p>
<p class="gwen">Days passed more quickly than they might have wished for and provided a rare moment of relative peace and quiet before the mages finally arrived. After that, there was no excuse to delay the closing of the Breach any longer. </p>
<p class="gwen">Gwen woke up that morning with a feeling of dread in her heart. Rationally she knew the Breach had to be closed. As before, they could all feel the pull on their Anchors, which seemed no less this time around for having only half a Mark, so to speak. It was the part that came <em>after</em>, she dreaded most though. There was no reason to assume Corypheus would not be attacking Haven any time soon, which made closing the Breach all the more urgent. Every time she thought about it, a ball of ice seemed to roll around in her stomach and despite the fact that Rhiann was generally speaking her usual cheerful self, Gwen could tell it was troubling her too. </p>
<p class="gwen">They got ready as they had been doing for the previous weeks, had a light breakfast at the Singing Maiden and then off to the site of the temple and the Breach with an army of mages in tow. They were accompanied by the Inner Circle and a regiment of soldiers and scouts. Gwen tried not to think about the fact that Haven would be a prime target during their absence, if Corypheus decided to attack now, everything would be lost. </p>
<p class="gwen">All went surprisingly well when closing the Breach. If they had any trepidation around the added complication of having two Anchors in play across three different people, there were no noticeable side-effects. If anything, channeling the mages’ added power felt a little easier than the first time and none of them passed out. Brinn wore an expression afterward that spoke volumes regarding this involvement though. As far as he was concerned, there were good reasons why dwarves didn’t get involved with magic and this had confirmed those reasons. </p>
<p class="gwen">The fact that Cassandra came over and checked with him first to see if he was doing alright brought a little smile to Gwen’s face. It was obvious that they had taken a liking to each other over the course of the last few weeks, Cassandra making a habit out of frequenting the tavern in the late hours. There was still the occasional sadness in her eyes, of course, and Gwen knew she would never forget Regalyan entirely, but that was alright. </p>
<p class="gwen">She knew the Seeker’s heart was big enough to care about both men without betraying Regal’s memory and Brinn didn’t strike her as the type of man to feel threatened by her previous involvement. If anything, he was generous and concerned with making sure Cassandra was cared for, in a way that didn’t have her bristling with self-righteous indignation. </p>
<p class="gwen">The mood around Haven was elevated and it was hard not to be affected by it, even if they knew that it might be very short-lived. Gwen found her eyes straying to the mountains more than once and noticed Rhiann did the same. They just couldn’t warn them, they didn’t know when the attack would come, <em>IF </em>it would even come and revealing the hidden mountain path early might cause something to happen to it. All it took was for the undead dragon to block it somehow and hundreds would die at the hands of the red templars. </p>
<p class="gwen">And so they let themselves be swept up in the preparation for the fete instead; picking out dresses, music and food with Josephine, decorating the halls of the chantry and clearing a space for dancing in case the weather was uncooperative. The people of Haven needed this celebration, they needed to feel good about something after so many months of dread looming over their heads and it was clear they all embraced it whole-heartedly. </p>
<p class="gwen">When they learned that Alanna didn’t know how to dance either, they promptly arranged for her and Cullen to practice together and the way they blushed their way through the steps was so endearing that Gwen wanted to hug them both. </p>
<p class="gwen">Failing that, she bumped Rhiann’s shoulder with her own instead and they grinned at each other as if they had planned everything to happen exactly like this from the very start. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Perhaps we can look forward to a double wedding,” Gwen murmured, making sure the dancing couple couldn’t hear. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Oh, can you imagine? That would be amazing!” Rhiann agreed, her face beaming at the thought. Watching Cullen dance, his face adorably crunched up in concentration, Gwen tried to imagine how she’d react if Cullen asked her to marry him. With everything else they were dealing with and the fact that their involvement was still very new, the topic had never come up. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Do you think you’ll marry him?” She asked Rhiann, wondering if it was the same for them. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’d love to!” Rhiann exclaimed, clasping her hands together at her heart. “The garden and the chapel in Skyhold’s garden would make for such a romantic setting and, oh, do you think he’d propose on the battlements? It’s where we shared our first kiss.” When Cullen and Alanna made a turn not two steps away from them, Rhiann quickly lowered her voice. Fortunately for her, they were too absorbed with each other—and with moving through the steps—to pay any attention to their surroundings. </p>
<p class="rhiann">Dancing was an important part of a wedding as well, wasn’t it? Perhaps she should’ve kept up with the lessons Josephine had arranged for her in preparation of the Winter Palace. But then, she preferred a slow shuffle close to Cullen’s chest and who would tell them it was inappropriate when it was their wedding? Satisfied with her reasoning, she nodded to herself. These wedding plans might stay a nothing more than a fantasy for now, but one day, they might become reality. If that was what Cullen wanted, that was. He’d made it clear he desired to spend his life with her, but with everything going on, they’d taken life one day at a time. Now, as soon as she got back, they would have a <em>future</em> waiting for them. </p>
<p class="rhiann">With a few bells to go before dinner, Rhiann and Gwen wandered around Haven, their lighthearted comments about weddings and proposals interspersed with silences that lasted longer and longer. Neither of them belonged in this world and that fact became harder to ignore with each passing day. The real Herald was here now, making their combined marks obsolete, and although nudging Cullen and Alanna to spend time together had been fun, their blooming romance made Rhiann all the more aware of how much she missed Cullen. Neither she nor Gwen talked about it much, but they didn’t need words to know what the other was feeling. They longed for home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Another day, another battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Breach is closed, but Rhiann and Gwen know all too well that things have only just begun for the Inquisition. Their part, however, is over, their promises kept.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">Rhythmic clapping accompanied the cheerful tune of a fiddle floating on the air and Rhiann tapped her finger to her thigh as she watched people dance on the field in front of Haven’s Chantry. To the side, food was piled high on tables and barrels of beer and wine had been stacked on top of each other. </p><p class="rhiann">Next to her, Gwen was smiling at the sight of Brinn convincing Cassandra to dance with him. While Cassandra insisted at first that she did not dance, a blush appeared on her cheeks when Brinn bowed before her. A smile tugged at her lips when he asked her in an earnest voice if she would honour him with a dance and soon, he led her to where the other pairs were dancing. </p><p class="rhiann">“Do you have a moment to talk?” Solas’s voice startled Rhiann from her observations. He motioned for her and Gwen to follow him until they were out of earshot from the others. “You mentioned Corypheus might attack Haven tonight, did you not?”</p><p class="rhiann">“That’s one way to spoil the mood,” Rhiann said, smiling wryly. Sure, Corypheus had been in her mind this entire day, but she’d hoped to enjoy the festivities a little before everything went south. Solas was right, though. They had to be prepared. “Did you think of anything else we could do to make sure we get everyone out of here safely?”</p><p class="rhiann">Solas shook his head. “My concern is regarding the both of you. The Orb Corypheus carried had a fundamental role in taking you here and it is my theory that the one in this reality might interfere in an unintended manner with your Anchors. The exact details of what might happen is anyone’s guess. I, however, am convinced that three Anchors and the Orb together will create an unstable situation.”</p><p class="rhiann">“Perhaps we could keep a safe distance when he shows up? Like, on the other side of the mountain, or even of the Frostbacks?” Despite her words, Rhiann knew they wouldn’t do that. Not being able to warn anyone about the imminent attack was bad enough, they owed it to the people here to help them escape first.</p><p class="rhiann">“That would no more than delay the inevitable. Consider my words a warning so that you will be prepared when the time comes.”</p><p class="rhiann">“Thank you. We will keep it in mind,” Gwen said. </p><p class="rhiann">He tilted his head in acknowledgement before going his own way.</p><p class="rhiann">As they went back to the feast, Flissa halted them, two large mugs in her hands. “Just who I was looking for!” She shoved the mugs in their direction, not caring about the beer spilling over the rims. “I wanted to thank you. Thank you both.” Her voice was louder than necessary, her eyes a little glassy and her grin wide.</p><p class="rhiann">Rhiann accepted the mug with a smile. “Glad to have helped.”</p><p class="rhiann">“You have, you really have. See Harrit over there? He’s here with me. I asked him out. Thought about it for far too long until I understood the message you gave me. Can’t hang around waiting forever, I had to do something before it would be too late.” With a last thank-you she was off to dance with Harrit.</p><p class="rhiann">Whether Carl’s message from the Fade had been meant as a lesson for Flissa, Rhiann didn’t know, but she was glad Flissa had taken this step. She seemed happy. </p><p class="rhiann">Sharing an amused look, Rhiann and Gwen clunked their mugs together. “To love and happy endings!”</p><p class="rhiann">Before long, Varric joined them and Dorian followed in his wake. </p><p class="rhiann">“I have to say,” Varric said, “I didn’t expect things to run this smooth. Usually there’s a catch somewhere, a twist everyone has overlooked. Not that I’m complaining, but it makes for a rather short story.”</p><p class="rhiann">Rhiann looked to Gwen, biting her lip to keep from saying anything she shouldn’t.</p><p class="rhiann">“Oh, no, there’s something you’re not telling us, isn’t there?” He narrowed his eyes at them, reading all he needed to know on their faces. “Shit. Shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p class="rhiann">“I was just thinking this party was getting a tad dull. I do hope it’s more uplifting than that bleak vision of the future we experienced,” Dorian said, quirking an eyebrow at them.</p><p class="rhiann">Rhiann hummed a non-answer and took a large gulp of beer. Sure, alcohol didn’t solve any problems, but drinking prevented her form talking. Preventing the problem was better than having to solve it, right?</p><p class="rhiann">Around them, people were dancing and drinking and laughing and eating, like they didn’t have a care in the world. Except for one person. Brinn carved a path through the crowd, coming straight to them with Cassandra striding beside him. Hushed silence followed in the wake of their grim faces.</p><p class="rhiann">“A message came in,” he said in a low voice as he reached them. “Someone’s coming and they got a small army at their back. I’ve an inkling you two know more about this.”</p><p class="rhiann">“Tell us what you know,” Cassandra commanded. </p><p class="gwen">Exchanging knowing looks, Gwen saw her own worry echoed in Rhiann’s eyes. They knew just how bad things had been the first time they each went through this. </p><p class="gwen">“If this is anything like what happened to me, Corypheus will bring an army of red templars down that mountain and there will be nothing we can do to stop him. Mostly because he also controls a High Dragon.”</p><p class="gwen">Gwen made sure to keep her voice as low as Brinn’s had been and saw Rhiann rub her arms at the mention of the dragon. </p><p class="gwen">It looked like she wasn’t the only one who still had nightmares about undead monsters and a gaping maw full of enormous teeth. Both Brinn and Cassandra’s expression grew even grimmer, but then Seeker drew herself up, eyes flashing in anger.  </p><p class="gwen">“Then we need to do all we can to evacuate. Why did you not tell us sooner, we could have saved them all!!” Cassandra’s fury was intimidating and both of the mages took a step back, Gwen holding up her hands in a placating gesture. </p><p class="gwen">“We couldn’t tell you, because we couldn’t be sure it would happen the same way it did for us, or if we would be making everything worse by telling you something that would alter the course of events into an outcome even worse.” </p><p class="gwen">
Cassandra’s words had cut deeply and Gwen tried not to let her emotions get the better of her, but it was oh so hard. Did Cassandra think they didn’t want anything as much as save everyone? She was still mourning the losses they had suffered at Haven, it hurt every time she was reminded of someone who hadn’t made it to Skyhold and she was sure it was the same for Rhiann. </p><p class="gwen">“There is no point arguing over it now,” Brinn interjected calmly. “Let's get organised.” </p><p class="gwen">His pragmatism made Gwen blink back the tears that threatened just behind her eyes and nod. Cassandra’s jaw bunched, but then she nodded and turned briskly. </p><p class="gwen">They headed to the Chantry to meet up with the advisors, the rest of Haven still blissfully oblivious of the terror that was coming for them. <em>Let them have a few more minutes of happy memories, all too soon there will be too few of them. </em> </p><p class="gwen">The rest of the advisors were as unimpressed with the revelations as Cassandra had been, although they were less vocal in their expression of those particular feelings. She could tell Cullen was angry though, it all but rolled off him in waves. Knowing him as she did, she suspected this was more aimed at his frustration for not being able to defend Haven than it was aimed at them directly. It wasn’t like they hadn’t expected it, of course, but to be faced with it so abruptly was still hard. Rhiann handled it better than she did, using her charm to smooth things over and point out that they still had a lot more time than Gwen and herself had been afforded back in their world. </p><p class="gwen">“Look, I know this is not what anyone wanted to hear, but the longer we argue over what should have been said and when, the more time we lose on getting these people out of here.” Rhiann’s smile looked a bit strained, but she faced them all admirably and at long-last, they nodded reluctantly. </p><p class="gwen">Pointing at the map, Gwen picked up the thread of the conversation. “Cullen, if you can direct the troops to man the trebuchets and open fire, we can at least delay their foot soldiers for as long as possible. There’s a mountain path somewhere behind the Chantry that Roderick should be able to give you further details on that will allow people to get out of Haven.” </p><p class="gwen">Cullen looked up sharply at them. “Wait. Is that why you were both so insistent I make the trebuchet repairs a priority?” </p><p class="gwen">They nodded in unison, glad that he at least understood they had been helping as much as they dared. </p><p class="gwen">Once they had shared what they knew, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana quickly took over and did what they did best. Runners were summoned to spread orders and organise troops, battleplans formed and executed, which only left Brinn’s part in all of it. </p><p class="gwen">Gwen didn’t even know where to begin when it came to preparing him for what was about to happen. </p><p class="gwen">“Brinn… Corypheus is coming for you specifically. He wants the Anchor back, thinks he can salvage it and his plans for it and he will stop at nothing to get it. Once he realises he cannot separate you from it, he will try and kill you.” </p><p class="gwen">Brinn regarded them solemnly with those intense blue eyes and then nodded slowly. </p><p class="gwen">“You want me to lure him away from Haven, then?” </p><p class="gwen">Much as Rhiann and herself had done, Brinn had clearly come to his own conclusions about how things might end and Gwen wondered how much of the choice of who ended up with the Anchor was actually random. It almost seemed like too big a coincidence to find <em>three</em> people that were all willing to make that self-sacrifice without question. Were there worlds where the Herald simply fled? Or refused? There was no time to ponder such things, of course, but it did seem odd. </p><p class="gwen">“At least you have the advantage of knowing we both survived, after a fashion, so it is very likely Corypheus will fail at killing you here too.” It sounded weak, even to her, but it was the best she had to offer him. There simply were no words that could make anyone feel better about facing off against an ancient Darkspawn and his undead dragon. Gwen tried to make her smile as encouragingly as the one Rhiann wore, he needed confidence, not more doubt. </p><p class="gwen">Brinn rolled his broad shoulders, as if subconsciously trying to adjust to the burden that had just been placed on them. His expression was thoughtful and tinged with a little sadness, but then he grinned and said: </p><p class="gwen">“Today’s as guid a day tae die as any”,  as my dad used to say.” </p><p class="gwen">They nodded, as there seemed little more they could do and then watched him walk away with a heavy heart. </p><p class="gwen">“Such a lovely man, I really hope he will be alright,” Rhiann said and Gwen couldn’t agree more. </p><p class="gwen">“Yes, not in the least because I would hate for Cassandra to lose someone else, she’s clearly quite fond of him too,” Gwen added, knowing Cassandra certainly didn’t let people in easily. </p><p class="gwen">“You think they will be alright?” Rhiann asked and Gwen grimaced. She wondered if they should have told him to make sure he dressed warm, had plenty of healing potions, but it was too late for that now. </p><p class="gwen">“Oh Maker, I hope so.” She couldn’t even bring herself to think of all the ways this could all end in the disaster, not in the least because it would mean never getting to return home. </p><p class="gwen">“I think we have done all we can for them, as difficult as it may be to leave them behind. They are in Brinn’s capable hands now and we have people in our own worlds that need us. What do you say we go look for Solas and see if he can help us get back?” </p><p class="gwen">Rhiann nodded, looping her arm through Gwen’s. </p><p class="gwen">				*** </p><p class="gwen">Finding Solas hadn’t been as easy as they’d expected. Haven was in uproar once the news of the attack spread and had turned into a chaotic beehive, buzzing with panicked activity. People were frantically scrambling to gather their belongings and report to the Chantry. Only a few hours ago, the most important thing on their minds had been the decision to have another mug of ale or not, now they were making snap-decisions on what to leave behind as they fled the only home most of them had ever known. They also had their own meagre belonging to gather, which really consisted of little more than the Fade journals they’d been gifted. </p><p class="gwen">After that, there was little else left but a few rushed goodbyes. Despite the fact that these were not “their” people, they had both grown attached very quickly during the last couple of months and leaving them to face everything else alone felt a lot like running away. They both looked devastated by the time the last words had been exchanged, the last hug shared and they found Solas. They quickly decided the safest option for everyone would be to return to the Fade and try and find their way back. The prospect filled Gwen with a certain amount of terror, because it meant trading the certainty of a world that wasn’t her own for a very slim chance of getting back to the people she knew and loved through a dimension filled with infinite outcomes. She knew she had to take that chance though, even if there had been an option for them to stay here. </p><p class="gwen">Solas gestured up ahead. “This should suffice. We are far enough from the town centre and Corypheus has not yet reached us.” </p><p class="gwen">He gestured to their Anchors to suggest they should open the Rift. “Might I suggest you close it once you step through, I do not relish the prospect of fending off an army of demons.” His tone was dry, but they both nodded and smiled wryly. </p><p class="gwen">Gwen turned to Rhiann with a silent nod and they clasped their left hands together until the Anchors flared up. Rhiann channeled their combined powers and before long, a small tear opened before them out of thin air. Gwen would never cease to be amazed at how such a simple act could have such a massive impact on, well: everything. They released their grip and turned to Solas. </p><p class="gwen">“Thank you, Solas. For everything.” Another goodbye and another version of someone she held dear left behind. She so hoped they would be alright. </p><p class="gwen">“Yes, thank you, Solas.” Rhiann echoed, giving him a grateful smile. “Do you have any last words of wisdom you wish for me to pass on to “my” Solas—or anyone else?” she added, with her trademark crooked smile. </p><p class="gwen">Gwen was sure she almost saw the hint of a smile on his lips, but he shook his head. </p><p class="gwen">“I am certain I have everything figured out there as much as I do here.” As per usual, his words were open to many different interpretations. Sometimes she wondered if he was even aware anymore that he constantly spoke in riddles. She almost wanted to hug him, but she knew it would make him highly uncomfortable  so she smiled at him warmly instead</p><p class="gwen">Rhiann flashed a smile at him in a final goodbye and then they stepped through the rift together. Closing it from the other side was a simple matter and they both watched as his lone figure disappeared from sight. </p><p class="gwen">Gwen shuddered, looking around the Fade for what seemed a much too frequent occurrence. At least everything seemed calm for now. There was always the off-chance that they’d be greeted by a welcoming committee of demons, but so far so good. </p><p class="gwen">“So,” she said, “Any suggestions what we should do now?” </p><p class="gwen">Rhiann sighed and shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. Is there any point looking for a big signpost with “Your world this way” on it?” </p><p class="gwen">Gwen snorted wryly and then turned with her hands on her hips to scan the landscape. More strange floating rocks, green mist and details that kept shifting in and out in weird ways. Yep, they were definitely in the Fade. </p><p class="gwen">“Lets just start walking and see if anything grabs our attention. In my experience, the Fade is all about intention, so if we keep our minds focussed on where—and WHEN—we want to go, it <em>should</em> comply.” </p><p class="gwen">Despite her own words, focus was harder to achieve than she cared to admit. Her thoughts kept straying back to the world they had left behind. How was Brinn fairing against Corypheus and his dragon? Had they gotten to Haven yet? The urge to pull out the journal and check it for a message from Alanna was almost overwhelming. </p><p class="gwen">Rhiann was also uncharacteristically quiet and Gwen supposed her friend was likewise preoccupied with thoughts of her own. Was she thinking about the Haven they left behind? Or perhaps her thoughts were already with getting back to her own world? Like herself, Rhiann must be wondering what had happened in their absence. She tried to imagine what she would have done in Cullen’s place, or if their positions had been reversed. </p><p class="gwen">It felt like they had walked for days before Rhiann nudged her and pointed towards a light up ahead. Relief flooded through her when they got closer and she recognised the outline of the Spirit Justinia’s form. </p><p class="gwen">The spirit hovered in the air, surrounded by a soft glowing nimbus of light, looking as serene and peaceful as she had all other times. Gwen wondered how much of what she was seeing had been plucked from her own mind and expectations. </p><p class="gwen">“You have returned and your task is complete,” the spirit intoned. </p><p class="gwen">That certainly sounded promising. </p><p class="gwen">Both women let out a breath of relief, hope shared in the look they exchanged between them. </p><p class="gwen">“Does that mean we get to go home now?” Rhiann asked, her hand squeezing Gwen’s arm as they waited for the answer. It was the one question neither of them had dared to ask.</p><p class="gwen">“Yes, child, the way is clear. Come.”  </p><p class="gwen">Gwen wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry, already her thoughts were with the people at Skyhold. She never got a chance to find out how they were doing after the battle, didn’t even know who was alive and how many they had lost. What if her Cullen had been injured? Or worse… Would she come home only to find that her heart had been destroyed many months ago and she hadn’t even known? </p><p class="gwen"><em>No.</em> She firmly pushed the thought away, this was not the time to fall apart. </p><p class="gwen">They followed the Spirit Justinia through a fast changing landscape, the hard rock under their feet changing into lush grass in the blink of an eye. Dreary grey and desolate rockscapes replaced by rolling green hills and a thick forest. Gwen blinked, even knowing this was the Fade, where nothing was constant, the change was still startling. Justinia seemed to be guiding them along a narrow woodland path, a peaceful stream running along next to it. Even the air seemed to have undergone a drastic change and it was almost as if song-birds and other nature-sounds could be heard just on the edges of hearing. </p><p class="gwen">The small stream eventually broadened until they came to a stop at the edge of a lake, glistening in the afternoon sunlight. The far side of the lake was being fed by a waterfall and this is where the spirit led them, parting the cascading waters with a casual gesture to reveal a small cave opening. </p><p class="gwen">She turned and smiled at them beatifically, clasping her hands in front of her in a gesture that was so human, so alive, that Gwen had to remind herself that this was still a Fade construct. </p><p class="gwen">“Thank you for all you have done and will yet do, may you find peace at the end.” </p><p class="gwen">She gestured again to indicate they should go ahead and returned their nodded thanks with a graceful incline of her head. </p><p class="gwen">Gwen felt like she should say something, ask questions, <em>something, </em>especially given the fact that she was about to say goodbye to the woman that had become like a sister to her, but instead she turned to the water logged stepping stones in silence. </p><p class="gwen">Rhiann seemed similarly subdued, looking back over her shoulder to the Spirit Justinia for a long time before they stepped inside the cave. Gwen was about to create a mage-light, when she realised that wouldn’t be necessary. Two portals shimmered just inside the shallow cave, one to the left, one to the right. Their purpose was clear: stepping through should take them back to their own worlds. How much time would have passed? Would any time have passed at all? Gwen realised these would have been the questions they should have asked of the Spirit, but when she looked back, the cave entrance had disappeared. </p><p class="gwen">“How funny would it be if we picked the wrong portal?” Rhiann commented dryly, looking from one portal to the other. </p><p class="gwen">Gwen snorted, but really there was no difference, how were they meant to know? </p><p class="gwen">“What do you suggest we do? Flip a coin?” </p><p class="gwen">Rhiann shrugged, her forehead creased in a frown. “Don’t know about you, but this feels like we are being pranked.” </p><p class="gwen">“Yes. But then I’ve felt like that since I woke up after the Conclave the first time,” Gwen added with a wry smirk. </p><p class="gwen">The two portals really were identical and disturbingly reminiscent of eluvians. Gwen studied the swirling surfaces inside the dark frames and then looked at Rhiann with a questioning look. </p><p class="gwen">“There’s one way to assure one of us at least has no chance of failure, rather than risking both of us being wrong.” Gwen spoke the words slowly, it was an option she really didn’t like the sound of as it would also guarantee one of them would definitely be wrong. </p><p class="gwen">Rhiann’s frown deepened, but she waited for Gwen to finish the thought without interruption. </p><p class="gwen">“We could both go through the same one.” </p><p class="gwen">Rhiann’s eyes widened slightly as she seemed to consider this option, but soon after she resolutely shook her head. </p><p class="gwen">“No, we can’t do that. I don’t think either one of us wants that for each other.” </p><p class="gwen">Gwen nodded, she hadn’t really thought it was an option, as much as she hated the idea of never seeing Rhiann again. </p><p class="gwen">“So?” she asked, not really seeing any other solutions. </p><p class="gwen">“So we pick and take our chances, I guess.” Rhiann shrugged, flashed a crooked grin and then resolutely approached the portal to their right. </p><p class="gwen">Her heart beating so loudly she could feel it in her throat, Gwen did the same for the portal on the left. As she got closer, she realised the swirling surface was more transparent than she had thought. Which would make sense as it was supposed to allow them to step through. Upon close inspection, it was like looking through a foggy up mirror beyond it: Skyhold. </p><p class="gwen">She was about to ask Rhiann if she was sure, when she heard a happy squeal behind her. Gwen turned, looking at her friend in surprise, only to find Rhiann beaming back at her? </p><p class="gwen">“This is my portal!” Rhiann pointed to the frame next to her with a wide grin and Gwen found herself smiling in return. </p><p class="gwen">“How can you be so sure?” she replied. </p><p class="gwen">“I see Druffy!!”  Rhiann’s exuberance was infectious and Gwen found herself grinning back, on the verge of tears of relief spilling over. </p><p class="gwen">Realising this was now the very last moment, they turned away from the portals and looked at each other. Gwen’s smile faltered, swallowed by the heavy feeling in her heart. </p><p class="gwen">They crossed the space between them and hugged each other tightly. </p><p class="gwen">“I’ll miss you.” Gwen said softly, returning the tight squeeze around her chest. </p><p class="gwen">“Promise you will write back?” Rhiann asked, as they reluctantly let go. </p><p class="gwen">“Of course!” Gwen exclaimed, appalled Rhiann would have to ask. </p><p class="gwen">They slowly broke apart and returned to their portal and, looking back one final time, they both stepped through. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="rhiann">The first thing Rhiann noticed after stepping through was the cold air tickling her nose, carrying a hint of that stable scent that brought feelings of cosiness and home and— </p>
<p class="rhiann">She yelped as her feet slipped on the thin layer of ice covering the ground. Her arms flailed aimlessly as she slid down the slope, coming to a halt right before the fence of Druffy’s pasture. As she was brushing off dirt and snow, Druffy came over to see what the racket was all about. He gave a low moo at seeing her, falling into a trot for the last couple of steps. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Druffy-love!” Deciding cleaning up could wait for later, she clambered over the fence and buried her hands in Druffy’s thick fur to give him a hug. Oh, how she’d missed him! </p>
<p class="rhiann">Before long, he stamped his hoof as if to say the hug had lasted long enough. She pulled back to find him looking intently towards the gate, where a figure was standing with a pile of hay. And not just some figure.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Druffy and Rhiann raced each other to be the first to reach the gate. After standing frozen for the better part of their race, Cullen had the presence of mind to throw the hay to the side before Druffy could crash into him. Rhiann, not caring about hay in the slightest, <em>did </em>collide with him. They stumbled several steps together, Rhiann holding on to him and not planning to ever let go.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“You…” was all Cullen said as he regained his footing.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rough stubble against her cheek, the smell of leather and soap and Cullen, his arms around her. Tears sprang into her eyes. Sure, she had missed Druffy, but Cullen… Without him a part of her had been lost. </p>
<p class="rhiann">“Cullen, Cullen, Cullen,” she muttered into the crook of his neck. <em>Her</em> Cullen. </p>
<p class="rhiann">But something was wrong. He held her as if she would break and she could feel the tension in his shoulders. She tilted her head back to look at him and instead of joy, found disbelief and confusion.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Love, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">He searched her face, shaking his head slightly as he did. “This can’t be. You— Are you really her?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Her heart dropped at the realisation that time must have passed during her absence. The cold had her thinking it was winter, just like when she’d left, but this high in the mountains, winter lasted a long time.</p>
<p class="rhiann">With a choked voice, she asked, “How long have I been gone?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">His jaw clenched. “Months.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Maker, months of him worrying where she was. How much pain and uncertainty that must have caused him. Or perhaps he had thought her dead. A sob escaped her throat at the image of him sitting at his desk at night, rubbing his forehead, unable to sleep. All alone. Even if demons had left his dreams alone, his own mind would have tortured him.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“I’m so sorry,” she managed to bring out before burying her face in his fur coat and starting to cry.</p>
<p class="rhiann">Thudding steps were followed by a wet nose nuzzling her shoulder. Druffy had come to comfort her.</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Rhiann, love. You are back,” Cullen said, voice husky. His arms tightened around her until the air was pressed from her chest. She didn’t care. She was home.</p>
<p class="rhiann">***</p>
<p class="rhiann">That night, when they were lying in bed, Rhiann asked, “You know, Druffy seemed happy to see you today. Did you finally become friends?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Cullen snorted. “That beast only cared about his food, you know fully well he’s grumpy towards everyone but you. I’m sure he’s all smug that you came to see him first.”</p>
<p class="rhiann">“Jealous?” She raised a teasing eyebrow.</p>
<p class="rhiann">He chuckled softly, pulling her closer. “You’re here with me now, aren’t you?”</p>
<p class="rhiann">Rhiann pushed a curl from his forehead before placing her head on his chest. She was back home, back together with Cullen, what else could she wish for?</p>
<p class="rhiann">Her breath caught at the pang of loss that came with the thought of the long evenings she’d spent with Gwen, talking and laughing. No matter how much she’d longed for home and her loved ones during the past months, she was grateful for all that had happened. She’d found a friend, a sister of the heart. </p>
<p class="rhiann">The thought of Gwen’s kind green eyes made her smile and she hoped that, just like herself, Gwen would be safe in Cullen’s arms tonight. Both in the place where they belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="gwen">A cold chill caressed her skin as she stepped through the swirling mist and Gwen shivered, suddenly feeling unexpectedly nervous. For weeks, returning home had been the only thing on her mind, her need to see Cullen so acute her body all but ached with it. She’d been so worried for him, not knowing what happened to her must have been eating away at him, she knew she would be frantic in his place, had their roles been reversed. </p>
<p class="gwen">And yet, once her vision cleared and she recognised the oh so familiar walls of Skyhold, <em>her</em> Skyhold, she paused. What if they were angry with her? Or thought she abandoned them somehow? Had there not been many times where she had been so close to running away that it took every fibre of her being to remain? It was only through the unfaltering faith and dedication from her friends and companions that she had come this far at all. </p>
<p class="gwen">She looked down at her feet, as if she could will them to take the next step by the strength of her gaze. A cold wind briefly lifted the bottom of her leather duster coat and she shivered again, hugging herself for warmth. She couldn’t have been gone for more than a few months and yet it felt like a life-time. The time she spent in Haven with Rhiann should have felt like a fading dream already and yet she half expected to look up and find she was still stuck in the Fade. Would it all disappear like a cruel joke if she moved? As long as she stood there, she could cling to the illusion that she had finally made it home and that she was not moments away from waking up.</p>
<p class="gwen">The portal had taken her inside the walls of the courtyard, just outside the herb gardens and by the look of things, dawn had only just arrived. Dew still glistened on soft petals and most of the plants had yet to be touched by the early morning rays. Briefly closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and the familiar scent of Elfroot and Crystal Grace somehow made everything just that little bit more real. </p>
<p class="gwen">Her eyes opened to a sharp intake of breath and a whispered: </p>
<p class="gwen">“Maker! In..Inquisitor?”</p>
<p class="gwen">Mustering a wan smile, Gwen raised a half-hearted hand in greeting. “Hello, Morris.” The young quartermaster looked somewhat shocked to see her, but to her relief, he seemed mostly just genuinely pleased to see her. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Heavens, you’re back! No one told me! They said you disappeared after.. Well, everything.” He made a helpless gesture and Gwen’s smile broadened. She was sure she would be doing a lot of catching up, but now that the reality of everything was slowly sinking in, she only had one priority. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Morris, have you seen Commander Cullen? Do you know where I can find him?” </p>
<p class="gwen">Morris frowned, as if surprised she would ask such a thing, but then seemed to think about her question in earnest. </p>
<p class="gwen">“He’s been going out every day for weeks, leading the search teams, but he usually returns in the early hours for a few hours of sleep, although not always.” </p>
<p class="gwen">Morris turned his head towards the templar’s tower and Gwen could feel her throat constrict as his words sank in.</p>
<p class="gwen">“Thank you,” she just about managed to mutter, before rushing to the stairs to his quarters. </p>
<p class="gwen">
  <em>Oh Cullen, I’m so sorry. </em>
</p>
<p class="gwen">All her hesitation vanished with the knowledge that he needed her, what had she been thinking, standing around in the garden sniffing flowers!!!  </p>
<p class="gwen">She took the stairs two at a time, not bothering to acknowledge the surprised greetings she got from the guards at his door. </p>
<p class="gwen">The hatch to his bedroom was open and she barely suppressed a frustrated growl for having to climb the awkward ladder leading up to it. Why he insisted on sleeping in the most awkward place imaginable, she’d never understand and in that moment it was just another insufferable hurdle in her way. As soon as her head cleared the opening, her eyes latched onto his sleeping form. He was on his side, facing her, the heavy stubble on his cheeks the first indication of how much he had neglected himself. The Cullen she knew would never forgo a clean shave unless there as a damn good reason. The dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he’d not bothered to take off his shirt, pants, or his boots, completed a story of a man who’d been pushing himself far beyond his limits. There was another clue in the fact that he didn’t stir when she got to the top of the ladder, not even when the floorboards creaked under her boots. For as long as she’d known him, Cullen had always been a very light sleeper and to see him this deep under was just another stab to her heart. Shrugging off her long duster and impatiently kicking off her boots, she slipped into bed next to him. He was warm, almost feverishly so after the cold wind outside when she all but wrapped herself around him in a tight hug. His body tightened and when she pressed her face into the crook under his jaw, he flinched, his eyes finally flying open. </p>
<p class="gwen">“What—”</p>
<p class="gwen">“Shhh, it’s me. I’m alright, I’m back.” She squeezed him tighter, thinking she might never let him go again. </p>
<p class="gwen">“Gwen?? Makers breath…” He remained frozen for just a moment more before his arms went around her and he returned her hug with such force she was sure she felt her ribs groan under the pressure and she couldn’t have cared less. </p>
<p class="gwen">“What happened? Maker, I thought you were…” His voice cut off roughly and he buried his face in her hair, small strands pulled loose by his stubble. </p>
<p class="gwen">“I know. I’m so sorry. I’m never leaving you again, I swear!” Tilting back her head to look at him, she stared into his eyes and thought she had never seen anything more beautiful. He searched her face as if to make sure nothing was missing and then kissed her like her lips held the last breath of air in all the lands. </p>
<p class="gwen">					***</p>
<p class="gwen">Many, many hours later, Gwen snuck out from under the covers, smiling when Cullen sleepily opened one eye to follow her movements. Filling a cup from a pitcher of water on his dresser, she turned, asking him silently if he wanted some. He shook his head, but didn’t stop watching her, as if part of him still couldn’t believe she was really back. Drinking the water, she picked up her coat from the floor and plucked the small red journal from the inside pocket. </p>
<p class="gwen">Walking over to his desk, she awkwardly opened it with one hand and then set down the cup when that proved impossible. She quickly scribbled a message, laughing softly when Cullen mumbled sleepily: </p>
<p class="gwen">“There is nothing that could possibly be more important than coming back here and convincing me again that you’ll never leave me.” </p>
<p class="gwen">And with that, she couldn’t have agreed more heartily. </p>
<p class="gwen"><em>I hope you are returned to your happiness as well</em>, <em>sister</em>, she thought as she turned back to the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>				<strong>THE END</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>